Hell Holder
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Cast down from the High Heavens, what if the Black Soulstone fell somewhere else? Caught in the sealing of the Kyuubi, what will become of Naruto when he has the Great Evils also trapped in his gut? What will become of the Great Evils, trapped inside a seal made by a god? / P.S. Title has been changed from Naruablo (Temp till I find The One) / Spinoff coming soon. / This is a Harem
1. The Black Soulstone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It apparently belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Diablo, it belongs to Blizzard.

XxXxX

Trying a new format for breaks. Also, enjoy the story as I spin it like the Spider Queen's web. Hopefully I can make the chapters long and good. Good and long. Ready? Here's a little summary before I start.

Cast down from the heavens, what if the Black Soulstone found its way somewhere else? Somewhere new? During the sealing of the Kyuubi, a certain black stone falls into the path of the sealing, forever changing the path of history.

XxXxX

"Hold the beast back! Hold the beast till the Yondaime arrives!"

Various Konoha ninja were battling against a great beast besieging their village, a great fox demon with nine majestic tails swaying and thrashing about as it destroyed parts of the great village. Houses were demolished, flames were prevalent in the destruction wrought by the great beast. It had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started attacking, and Konoha's shinobi were there the defend their home.

Lead by the great Third Hokage, an all-out assault was laid on the fox, hundreds of fireballs smashing into it, the Sandime's adamantine staff smashing against the demons body powerfully at every opportunity. Finally, when it seemed the beast as to unleash a terrible attack at the Hokage Monument, upon which bore the faces of the Hokage's, the Yondaime appeared, swiftly teleporting the great orb shot by the beast away from the village.

"It's the Yondaime! Do not falter men! Drive the beast back!"

It appeared however that they hadn't a need to fight any longer, as the Yondaime used the same move he used on the beasts attack to spirit the great demon away from the village, a few miles away from Konoha. Not an ideal place to battle the beast, but at least it was away from where it could do any more damage to the great village.

For quite some time the Yondaime battled the great Kyuubi atop his trusted summon Gamabunta, the boss toad of the Toad Summoning Contract. To those watching it was an epic battle, one that ended with a great flash of white light, though some could have sworn a flash of black quickly followed before the light died down.

The battle was over, the village was saved, but it came at a terrible price. The Yondaime was dead, the body of him and his secret wife Kushina Uzumaki found near the cradle of what was presumably their child, a young red haired boy with three whisker marks on his cheeks. Honestly it was easy to tell he was the child of the two bodies next to him. He had his mother's looks and his father's eyes, bright blue orbs, fathomless as the ocean, sparkling like sapphires.

"Aww look, he's like an adorable little tomato!" One Jonin spoke, only for the previously quiet baby to begin crying and fussing angrily.

Immediately the ninja was silenced by the Sandaime, who chuckled and picked the fussy baby up, cradling him in his arms. "Shush now, no one here will call you that again little one." The old man spoke calmingly, giving his best impression of a kindly grandfather despite being in full battle gear.

"Whelp, that clinches it. He's _their_ kid alright."

XxXxX

Within the Hokage's office, the sun was beginning to rise, yet the newly reinstated Sandaime was still awake, a crib set up in his office holding the young Uzumaki Naruto, whom was sleeping peacefully. The old Hokage was staring down at him with a small smile, an ANBU operative at his side, bearing a dog mask and spiky silver hair, gravity defying even.

"Do you wish to hold him Dog? I assure you after your duties resume you won't have many chances like this."

Staying silent for a moment, the ANBU shook his head reluctantly, "I apologize Hokage-sama, I'll have to decline. I'm… Not worthy."

"Oh come off it Dog, go on and pick him up."

Seeming to hesitate for a moment more, the ANBU operative reached down into the crib and carefully picked up the sleeping infant within, almost as if the small boy would break if he held him too brashly. After a moment he had the infant cradled to his chest, still sleeping peacefully. "I… H-Hokage-sama… Thank you…"

Smiling at his subordinate the old man shook his head, "It isn't a problem Dog. Truthfully, I have a very important mission for you pertaining to this boy…"

Blinking behind his mask, Dog turned to his leader and stood at attention as best he could with the sleeping Uzumaki in his arms. "Sir?"

Giving a great sigh and looking out of the large windows in his office, the Sandaime folded his arms behind his back. "It's been found out that his mother survived, Dog. She is in our hospital as we speak, Tsunade is taking care of her. However, even as we speak there are forces aligning against her and her child. I fear unless their protected they won't survive the week. Your mission is to take Naruto and meet up with Jiraiya in Kaza Village. I'll have Tsunade take Kushina with her and Shizune once the former is well enough to be transported."

"S-sir, you plan to separate Kushina from her child?"

"Not for long, mind you, but I'm afraid as of right now it is a necessity. Already word has spread about what young Naruto holds… Look."

Stepping to the side, Hiruzen allowed Dog to step forward towards the windows, said operatives eyes widening behind his mask. Out in the streets, gathering in an ever growing crowd, were the citizens of Konoha, carrying stereotypical pitchforks and torches, some even carrying actual weapons such as swords and maces, several kusari-gama and tanto, even a few Kanabo. There were ninja mixed into the crowd as well.

"H-Hokage-sama!"

"It's a shame… The hatred in their eyes, for a mere infant… No doubt they'll come after the mother as well soon enough. Hence why both must be out of the village by the time the sun finishes rising. I'll do what I can, but their safety must be obtained. Your mission starts now Dog. Flee, meet with Jiraiya at Kaza Village. Go."

ANBU Dog disappeared in a swirl of leaves as soon as the Hokage finished speaking. No sooner had he gone than did the Hokage, vanishing in much the same manner to address his people. The Kami no Shinobi was on the hunt for whoever had released the knowledge of what young Naruto held within him now. No doubt they would have let slip who held the beast previously had they known, as it was Kushina would likely be targeted simply for being the boy's mother instead. She was in no less danger.

XxXxX

ANBU operative Dog reappeared on the roof of a building a couple blocks from the Hokage's Tower, crouched low so as to reduce visibility. If he were honest with himself, he was frightened at the possibility of being attacked in his own home while protecting the Yondaime's child. He'd no idea why the villagers and some ninja were acting so hateful, but from what he had seen he dared not try to find out. The people looked to be out for blood.

Unfortunately, as he was moving to leave the roof he was on, he had to jump back and dodge several shuriken and a few poorly aimed kunai as four figures appeared on the roof with him. The first was obviously a Jonin, two more were Chunin, and the last seemed surprisingly enough to be a retired ninja, wearing no identifying sign of rank.

"Give us the fox, ANBU. For the good of the village, it must be purged from existence."

Staying silent, Dog prepared to defend the boy in his arms, hoping the boy didn't wake and start crying. It would be hell if he were to alert anybody else as to where they were. "Are you deaf? I said give us the damn fox!"

The Jonin's cry made young Naruto stir, and Dog grunted, but before he could do anything he saw the four hostiles stiffen, their shadows encroaching up their bodies to form hands which covered their mouths. A voice then spoke out behind them, "You should be more quiet. Can you not see the boy is sleeping? Mendokusei…"

The voice was soft, bored even, and the newfound quiet allowed Dog to subtly rock young Naruto back to sleep. "Arigatou, Nara-san."

"No need to thank me. We Nara aren't so stupid as to attack an infant. We'll hold our judgment till the child is older. We'll see his true self when he eventually returns. All things are revealed in time, after all. Now go."

Nodding, Dog dashed off smoothly, leaving the Nara male behind with the struggling group of hostiles, slowly suffocating them into unconsciousness as they struggled against his hold. "Mendokusei…"

Once he was far enough away from the group who'd tried to stop him and take Naruto, Dog stopped for a small rest, adrenaline making his heart pound in his chest. Of course, he should have expected to be stopped eventually by fellow ninja, but so soon after exiting the tower?

He silently cursed and Shunshin'd to an adjacent rooftop as yet more metal pointy things rained down on his previous location. Looking to where he'd just been, Dog found his path once more impeded by a group of fellow Konoha ninja. This time the group numbered thirteen. Quite the unlucky number.

"Drop the fox and we'll let you leave Dog. That abomination must be wiped out to preserve the village."

Great, another Jonin. This time the group with him was obviously all Chunin too.

Unexpectedly, he was saved here too, Three of the group stiffening, before quickly turning on their comrades. Four were knocked out before the rest were drawn into the battle.

When one took the time to motion for him to go, he simply nodded and dashed away again, thankful that the Yamanaka had his back. He'd have to thank them some time.

Next time he stopped it was because he was beginning to sweat, his arms shaking from the awkward way he was holding young Naruto.

Before he could jump away from something he felt coming, a giant hand grabbed him and baby Naruto, quickly shrinking as he was pulled into an alley way where two portly men and a curvy woman waited. Instantly on guard he was surprised when a small baby bag was thrust towards him by the woman. "We of the Akamichi will gladly lay down our lives to end this madness. You'll have no trouble from us friend."

The man who spoke did so quietly, and Kakashi nodded as he accepted the bag, the Akamichi woman moving to help correct the way he was holding Naruto, shifting the boy into a more comfortable position. "You'll have to learn fast how to carry this child, this way your arms won't grow tired as quickly, and the baby will feel safer in your arms. Just don't go jostling him about too much, okay?"

Nodding in thanks, Dog accepted the baby bag and Shunshin'd away once more, leaving behind to three Akamichi to vanish, off to help try and calm the raging masses.

Appearing several blocks away once more, Dog panted as he looked about, searching for any more unexpected attackers.

What he got were a series of growls, as several ninken appeared surrounding him, ready to leap at him at a moment's notice. A single man appeared among them, feral looking with two elongated blood red triangles on his cheeks and brown spiky hair. This was Kizu Inuzuka, and he looked like he was out for blood.

"I don't care if you drop the boy or not Dog, my dogs will just tear into you as well!" Pointing at the ANBU operative, the dogs growled and lunged. Dog tensed, ready to drop the baby bag and defend himself, but he didn't have to. Once again, he was rescued in the nick of time.

"Gatsuuga!"

A duo of voices called out, and two spinning cyclones of death collided with the dogs going in a circle till all the ninken had been struck, pained yelps coming from them as the cyclones came full circle and landed in front of Dog, revealing a tall feral woman with two red triangles on her cheeks, and a lone wolf dog with a snarl on its face.

"Leave my husband to me Dog… Me and Kuromaru will teach these mutts what it means to abandon common sense."

"I apologize for your loss…"

"Don't give me that crap, just make sure the pup there survives. I could always use a younger more obedient mate, Ahahaha! … Go!"

"Like I'll let you! Tsuuga!" Kizu spun into his own little cyclone of death, charging at Dog as he tried to go around the Inuzuka matriarch. "You sod, did you think I came here alone?"

A much larger cyclone impacted Kizu's with great force, waking Naruto and causing him to cry. Dog tried to shush him back to sleep, but his shushes died in his throat as he saw the fearsome three headed dog that had come from the larger cyclone. "Generation Twenty-nine, Haimaru Sankyodai. Cerberus Formation. Go Dog, get that pup to safety!"

Nodding, the ANBU barely had time to catch the pill tossed at him before he once more utilized the Shunshin to disappear from the battlefield.

Once he appeared again several blocks away, he popped the pill in his mouth, feeling his energy being restored to him. He was almost to the gates!

Making a dash for it, ignoring the crying Naruto for the moment, Dog dashed towards the gates with renewed speed. However, just as he was about to reach the main square for the gate he was heading towards, he had to once more dodge out of the way, eyes widening behind his mask as he beheld the largest force trying to stop him yet.

They numbered in the dozens, and there were even several civilians in this group.

Before any demands could even be made however, a female voice rang out from the rooftops. "Halt! You're all under arrest for attempted murder!"

Another voice rang out as well, "The Hyuuga lend their aid to the Military Police, ne."

And another, "It is only logical that the Aburame join in. Why? Because to attempt to do grievous harm to an infant just pisses us off…"

Looking behind him, eyes wide behind his mask as he beheld the gathered force behind him. There were four Uchiha women dressed in police retire, three Hyuuga in traditional clan robes, and three Aburame standing there stoically.

The lead police woman waved her arm, and the gathered ninja dispersed into the crowd, doing battle with them. None of the crowd were above Chunin, so they had nary a problem subduing them.

"Get out of here Dog, we'll deal with these scumbags. Go!"

XxXxX

Entering Kaza Village several hours later, Naruto once more asleep in his arms, ANBU Dog took a small break in an alley way, leaning against the wall as adrenaline surged through his veins, his breathing ragged, sweat coating his body and making his uniform and armor stick to his skin uncomfortably.

As he rested he was paid a little visit, a couple of women from the red light district it seemed, one looking for all intents and purposes like a model Yamato Nadeshiko, small and petit, with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other was almost as tall as Dog himself, with exotic mocha tan skin and dark blue hair with honey brown eyes. Neither was particularly endowed, but they were no less curvy than one would expect of a woman working in the red light district.

"Ah, ANBU-san, we've been looking for you. Our client Jiraiya-dono has sent us to collect you, however he gave us orders to take you to him without the mask and armor. It wouldn't do for you to be recognized after all. Please make yourself decent and we'll guide you to Jiraiya-dono."

Listening to the Yamato Nadeshiko-like woman speak, Dog nodded and made a quick Kage Bunshin of himself, handing baby Naruto and the baby bag to his clone before undoing the straps of his armor, sealing them away piece by piece as the two women fretted over the baby held by his clone. With the women distracted, he was free to make himself a little more presentable, using a water manipulation technique to wash away some of the sweat and grime, before removing his mask and sealing that away as well.

Taking Naruto back from his clone, he dispelled it and gave a nod to the two women. "Lead the way ladies, I need to get my charge here to Jiraiya-sama quickly."

The women nodded and stood close to the man, now wearing a simple Jonin's uniform, bereft of the ANBU armor or mask which made up the uniform for ANBU when attached. They looked about past the exit to the alley way, before leading the unmasked Dog out and into the street heading towards the red light district, and no doubt towards Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Of course, he was a little iffy on taking a baby in there, but he toughed it out, ignoring the strange looks he got as they walked, the women talking to the bouncer once they got to their destination. It was a large gentleman's club, though that was putting it nicely, called the _Leaf Lounge_. Simple. The bouncer took a little convincing, but eventually let them in, though he did smoothly slip a pair of cutesy earmuffs over baby Naruto's ears, and a soft slip of silk over his sleeping eyes before letting Dog carry him in.

Well, nice to know the bouncer was taking such precautions, especially with the sounds Dog heard upon entering the place, his face burning with a small blush at the various sounds and smells that assaulted him upon taking even four steps into the building.

Carrying on, Dog was lead into a large open room, within which one Jiraiya of the Sannin sat surrounded by admittedly beautiful women, laughing and having a general good time. However, the man grew serious upon spotting Dog without his mask, and gave a nod. "Hand him over Hatake, let me see my godson."

While this information shocked him, the newly identified Dog knelt before Jiraiya and handed over the sleeping baby, the earmuffs and silk strip still over his ears and eyes.

Eyes softening at the sight of the infant, Jiraiya brought the boy close to his chest and brushed a hand through his spars red hair. Taking the strip of silk from over his eyes, he saw that the boy was awake, staring up at him curiously with big blue eyes. Coincidentally the women were all awed by the sight of their customer holding the baby so gently.

"Awww, he's so cute! Jiraiya-sama you didn't tell us you had a godson!"

"I love his hair, it's such a nice shade of red~."

"He's got such a chubby little face, he kind of reminds me of a tomato!~"

That did it, the boy heard that word in association with himself and started angrily fussing, wiggling in Jiraiya's arms. "Ahaha! He's his mother's kid alright! Little tip ladies, don't call this boy a tomato anymore, if he was older he'd probably try to do more than fuss about angrily about it."

The women giggled but the one who'd said it had the decency to at least look sheepish, wiggling a finger against the infants tummy, only for him to try and grab the digit and stick it in his mouth. He had no teeth, but gosh darnit he'd gum the hell out of the lady who called him a tomato!

XxXxX

It had been six years since the day young Naruto had been taken from Konoha under the Hokage's orders, for his safety. In that time he had been taken to a sacred place in the Elemental Nations, Mount Myoboku, home of the Toad Summons.

Little Naruto had been raised alongside the tadpoles, taught to fight by both the older toads and Jiraiya on occasion. Of course, the man couldn't always be there, but when he was Naruto was given all the man's attention, and was taught how to read, write, and fight by the man with the long white hair.

Due to this, even at the tender age of six young Naruto was already an accomplished little ninja, able to utilize his chakra and perform the amazing feats of transformation and substitution, as well as enhancing his muscles to jump, run and hit higher, faster and harder respectively. Of course, the boy had also started studies for fuinjutsu, a personal favorite of the white haired man, and something he took to like a fish to water.

However there was an ever present problem with the boy, and that was he had way too much chakra to properly control. Especially at his age, his reserves were far greater than what would be expected, making him incapable of performing the standard Bunshin jutsu. However, Jiraiya had a plan for that once the boy got a bit older. He may have had more chakra than most Jonin, but that didn't mean Jiraiya would go teaching the boy something like _that_ all willy nilly.

Of course, today Naruto was in for two big surprises, Jiraiya had told him he was bringing someone to meet him who'd be living with him from now on, and the elder toads Ma and Pa told him they were going to start training him in something special.

So it was understandable that the boy was currently hopping all over the place excitedly, citing the other young toads to following his lead in hopping about with his exuberance.

That stopped soon enough with a whack to the head by Pa and his stick he liked to call a cane, followed by lumps given to all the other young toads, who whined and sent childish glares at Naruto for getting them in trouble. "Now now young'uns, off with the lot of you, Naruto-chan has a very important meeting right now. Someone who really wants to meet him is coming to live with us, so be on your best behavior, ya hear?"

A chorus of "Yes Pa" rang out and Naruto pouted as he stared at the old toad with his best kicked puppy face.

"None of that Naruto-chan, you just come along quietly, there's someone here to meet you who I think you'd want to meet, all things considered. Hop along now, times a wasting."

Quickly hurrying off, Naruto was made to follow, grumbling and pouting the whole way, adjusting his black shirt as it hung on his shoulders, reaching to tug his large orange shorts up a bit more as they hung somewhat loosely on his slim waist, only his hips keeping them up.

Wondering what all the hubbub was about, and also why he'd been stopped in his fun with the other young toads, Naruto followed Pa and was soon lead to the old toads little home. Entering the door, he stopped in the entrance as he spotted the white haired man, though he wasn't the only other human in the room.

There was a strange person with long red hair, violet eyes, a dress of all things, and two strange lumps on their chest. This must be one of the 'women' Jiraiya always told him about. It was his first time seeing one of the human variety.

"Hey hey, who's this Jiraiya-san?"

"Naruto, good you're here. This is a very big day for you squirt. This beautiful lady here is someone who's been dying to meet you since she woke up from a coma. Naruto, I'd like you to meet your mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto stilled completely, eyes widening as the words left Jiraiya's mouth. He'd heard the term mother before, it was what all the other young toads had, but he mysteriously lacked.

"K-Kaa-chan? Y-you mean I actually have one?!"

Instead of crying uselessly, Naruto exuberantly launched himself into the woman's chest, nuzzling all up to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Her arms went around him just as tightly, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her baby for the first time since he was born. Though, he wasn't exactly her baby anymore, he'd grown so much!

"My Naruto-chan… Naruto!" Kushina let out a sob and buried her face in her sons hair, taking in his smell, his feel, holding him close as the boy giggled and hiccupped, seeming to cry himself without even realizing, he was so happy.

Jiraiya, Ma and Pa watched the reunion happily, their hearts warming at the scene before them.

Remembering that meeting his mother wasn't the boys only surprise for the day, Pa cleared his throat, catching the mother and son's attention. "Kushina-chan, Naruto-chan, we have one more surprise to reveal today. Naruto-chan will be getting some very special training starting today, and it's very important that he be ready should he accept."

"Hm? Oh yeah, this wasn't the only surprise you had for me today huh? What is it, what is it? Isn't gold? Silk? Come ooooooon!" Naruto spoke excitedly, almost bouncing in his mother's lap.

"Calm down Naruto-chan, it's nothing like that, sorry. No, as I said it's very special training. Naruto-chan, how would you like to become a sage?"

Naruto and Kushina's eyes widened at that, the former both shocked and excited at the proposition, the latter both shocked and angry at the proposition.

"Absolutely not! It's much too soon for something dangerous like that!"/"YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYes!"

The dual cries rang out at basically the same time, one denial and one obvious acceptance.

Immediately the two glared at each other, electricity seeming to spark between their eyes. This caused the trio watching to sweatdrop, specially as the mother and son eventually clashed foreheads, still glaring.

"I said no, you're much too young!"

"And I say yes, I'm super ready for some harder training!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said No!"

"And I said Yes!"

"You'll wait till your much older, Dattebane!"/"I'll start training now, Dattebayo!"

"Urk!"

Kushina fell to the floor, dark clouds over her head with a trio of dark lines under her left eye. "He inherited it…"

Naruto took this as his win, fist pumping and giving Jiraiya, Ma and Pa the peace sign, a large grin on his face. Once more, the trio were sweatdropping, the beads of sweat larger this time.

XxXxX

It had been a year since Kushina had arrived on Mount Myoboku, and a year since Naruto had won their little argument and started his sage training. Of course, as Kushina had expected, it wasn't easy for the boy. In fact, it was the hardest thing in the world for him, taking months simply learning how to still his body completely as was required.

However, he had learned it diligently, and now had a pretty good grasp on the technique. He was able to successfully make the transformation into Sennin Modo, Sage Mode. Though, it was imperfect, giving him warts and webbed fingers and toes, and he could only hold it for three minutes. He would be able to use it longer, but _something_ was preventing Fukasaku and Shima from combining with Naruto to gather the Nature Chakra for him in battle.

Of course, that brooked a very important subject to be brought up with the boy. Today was the day he was going to be told of a great burden he bared, that apparently his mother had held before him.

So there he was, taking a break from practicing Sage Mode for the day so he could sit with his mother and Jiraiya as they told him something that apparently was super important.

"Sochi-chan, I'm sure you're wondering why Ero-sennin and I have brought you here, right?"

Although Jiraiya was irked by the nickname Kushina had given him, and Naruto had taken up, he stayed silent as he watched Naruto, looking for any signs that the boy might take this news badly.

"Sure, I mean, it's not every day I get to take a break from mastering Sennin Modo, but hey I'll take what I can get 'Ttebayo."

While Kushina looked as if she'd been physically struck as her son's verbal tic made its appearance, she took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Well then, I think it's time you learn something very important. Sochi-chan, I don't know any other way to tell you this, so I'm going to go ahead and say it. You hold within you the greatest of the beings known as the Biju, the Tailed Beasts. Within you, you hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto's eyes widened, breath hitching in his throat, looking himself as if he'd been struck. "Wh-what? K-Kaa-chan, wh-what… I…"

Before any more words could be spoken, Kushina scooped her son up in a hug, cradling his head to her bust. Of course they had educated the boy on subjects such as this, so he knew what the Biju were, and he certainly knew what a Jinchuuriki was. It was to be expected however that he take the news that he _is_ a Jinchuuriki exactly how he was taking it, namely crying into his mother's chest.

Honestly, he was quite the mother's boy.

Gently shushing her child, Kushina held him close. If ever there were a mother who loved their child unconditionally, Kushina was it.

"There there Naruto, mother has you… Hmhm, you know, it might surprise you to know this, but… Well, before you ever got the old rug sealed inside of you, I actually had it sealed inside me. And before me, a relative of ours had him. Being a Jinchuuriki is nothing to be ashamed of sochi, it just means you're a little more special than other people. Because you keep everyone safe from harm, every day you keep that old fox inside you. You're my little hero, and I love you."

Naruto sniffled at his mother's words, hiccupping a bit. "R-really? T-this doesn't make me a monster?"

"Hell no! You're my son, and you rock, 'Ttebane!"

Naruto giggled at that, hugging his mother tighter, "You rock too mom, Dattebayo!"

It really warmed Jiraiya's heart to be able to see this scene, though he remembered there was something else he had to talk with the two about. Clearing his throat, he made his presence known again.

"This is sweet and all, but there's something else. It has to do with that strange black stone that appears with your seal whenever you channel chakra. I finally found something in my search." His voice was serious, and Kushina was instantly on guard, drawing Naruto's face closer to her chest, making the boy squirm and pout.

"Show us."

Nodding, Jiraiya reached into a backpack next to him, pulling out what had to be the thickest, evilest looking book anyone had ever seen. (The Tome Deckard Cain was writing in D3)

"That is so badass!"

"Naruto, watch your language!"

"S-sorry mom!"

Chuckling amusedly at the interaction, Jiraiya set the book on the table, the visage of some demonic face pointing towards the ceiling. "I found this in some old ruins, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it. It's in some strange language I couldn't for the life of me understand."

Opening the thing up, Jiraiya showed it to the two redheads, who glanced at it curiously.

"Oi oi, I thought you said this thing was in a language you couldn't understand?! I can read this just fine!"

Naruto's outburst made the two adults eyes widen, before Jiraiya quickly flipped several dozen pages, till a picture of a strange black stone was shown. "Right here. This looks suspiciously like what you have on your belly when you channel chakra. If you can read it, we need to know what this part in particular says."

Blinking, Naruto nodded his head and scooted forward, bringing the open book closer to himself. Reading through the page silently, Naruto's eyes widened progressively, his hand quickly moving to take his mother's squeezing it tightly. Suffice to say the two adults were quite worried now.

"B-Black Soulstone…"

"Black whatnow? Naruto, what's wrong? What is that thing?"

"T-the Black Soulstone, f-forged by the rogue Horadrim known as Zoltun Khuul, i-it contains the essence of the G-g-great Evils! L-Lords of the Burning Hells…! D-Diablo, Lord of Terror. Baal, L-lord of Destruction. M-m-mephisto, Lord of Hatred… Three Prime Evils… Th-then… Andariel, A-Azmodan, Belial and D-d-duriel, the L-lesser Evils! A-all are contained within the Black Soulstone, souls crying out for freedom!"

Naruto withdrew from the book as if burned, turning in his mother's arms and sobbing fearfully into her stomach. Kushina gave Jiraiya a serious look, one the man returned. Standing, Jiraiya moved to exit the small hut, "I'm going to consult the great elder sage, if anyone would know what to do it would be him. When he's ready, have Naruto look through the book for anything that could help him resist whatever influence that stone may have on him."

"You didn't even need to tell me that, I'd have helped him do it no matter what."

Nodding, Jiraiya disappeared out the door, leaving Kushina to comfort her son as he cried fearfully, his sobs breaking her heart the longer they continued. Eventually she started crying with him.

XxXxX

It had been six months since Naruto had read aloud the information on the Black Soulstone, six months since the boy had started reading the tome, and five months since Jiraiya had learned from the great elder sage that said dark stone had been caught in the sealing of the Kyuubi. It was with great relief that he had informed Kushina and Naruto of this as soon as he had heard it himself.

Due to the nature of Kyuubi's seal on Naruto, namely the aspect that kept the beast locked up behind sealed bars, it was safe to assume that the same had happened with the beings Naruto had read about in the book. This was only confirmed by the Kyuubi itself when Naruto had been guided into his seal, meeting the Kyuubi for the first time.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto stood in awe at the great stone arches and toad statues that made up his mind, the inside of the seal to be exact. Everything was huge, and ancient looking, like old ruins or something. Walking along the great corridors, Naruto had no idea how he wasn't getting lost, let alone how he_ knew _he wasn't lost in the first place._

 _Soon enough he found himself in a large chamber with a set of gigantic bars at the far end of it, held together by a small slip of paper he recognized as a seal. Before he could take another step closer however, a pair of truly large eyes, red as crimson with slit pupils, opened up a ways up the bars._

 _Behind the bars, of course._

 _Eyes widening, Naruto watched as a giant mouth appeared next, giving a toothy smile that was positively malicious._

" _ **So… My jailor finally makes a visit…**_ _"_

 _Naruto gulped, but strangely enough felt no fear, only a loss for words. "Um… H-hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"_

" _ **Ahaha! This is rich! Not an ounce of fear within you after that time! The moment you found out about them you started showing some of their traits!**_ _"_

" _What are you talking about?! Who's 'them'?"_

" _ **Did you already forget? I'm talking about the Great Evils… I learned about them the moment you did, honestly. Heheh, and to think I liked to call myself a demon… No. Now Them, of course… They are True evil. Of course, I'm still stronger than them, but meh.**_ _"_

 _Sweatdropping a bit, Naruto licked suddenly dry lips, tilting his head a little, "Question."_

 _Getting the strangest hunch that the great red eyes were raising a not visible eyebrow, the deep voice spoke again. "_ _ **What?**_ _"_

" _Um, Kaa-chan always told me you were a big grumpy pants, how come you seem so… amicable?"_

" _ **Tch, I'm not being nice because I want to. I'm being nice cause I have to. That Mephisto character seems to have absorbed all my hate into his cell. Probably thinking to use it to grow stronger. I Did have a considerable amount of hate after all. It is for naught however, as this seal by its very design will never allow him to actually use all that hate.**_ _"_

 _Nodding and tilting his head again, Naruto hummed. "Does this mean you'll be my frie-"/"_ _ **I am not your friend.**_ _"_

" _Awww…"_

" _ **I will let you know this, however. Due to the seal, you**_ **will** _ **eventually come to use their powers, their techniques. I may not like you, but your seal is loads better than the last two I've been in. When you start expressing their powers, I'll hold off their influences. But I suggest you find someone to train you in abilities which counter theirs, or get your hands on a weapon of a holy nature. Due to my own nature I will admit I won't be the Best at holding off evil influences. I'm a being of destruction after all.**_ _"_

 _Nodding again, Naruto gave a small smile, "Then I guess I have to thank you. Kaa-chan always says to thank those who show you kindness, and I'm guessing this is as close as I'll get with you. For now. So thank you mister Kyuubi." The grin on Naruto's face was almost infectious._

" _ **Tch, get out of here brat. Now.**_ _"_

 **Flashback End**

That had been just last month, and true to the fox's words, Naruto had begun to show traits of the Evils in his seal. His eyes had turned a burning gold color, which glowed like smoldering embers. His nails had sharpened and grew, turning to claws that simply grew back if he cut them. He'd also groan a little slimmer, more feminine, though his muscles had also grown lean, compact and dense. This made him a bit heavier than normal.

Naruto had also shown bursts of a great, powerful, but very _dark_ energy, which the fox told him was magic. He'd had to be taken to a more secluded part of the mountain to continue training, and Jiraiya had gone back out to further inspect the ruins where he'd found the tome, hoping to find more like it, or at most find something that would help his godson with his new powers.

Over the last five months, Jiraiya had helped Naruto with creating a codex to help the old man translate the book's language, and using it he hoped to bring back some kind of help for his godson.

So it was, armed with the codex, that Jiraiya disappeared. For six months.

XxXxX

Whelp, that's it for this chapter! Quite a long one too! Up to snuff with my old ones! ^w^ I'm quite happy about that.

Of course, there will be a spin off story to this one, but that will wait till I'm several chapters into this one. Hopefully this will get me back into the practice of simply writing and not worrying about how long the chapter is, since I seem to write more when I do it that way.

As for the spin off, it will be centered around Jiraiya, and explain why he was gone for so long.

And now, a question. This will be a harem fic, so I want to know just who y'all think should be in it. I'll limit the number to five, with several others he simply has 'encounters' with. That said who do y'all think should be the ones he simply has said 'encounters' with? Suggestions only please, I won't be told who to put in or not.

Also, a question you may have for me, "Why did he grow more feminine? There's only one female Evil." Well, that would be ol' Diablos' fault. Its gender is malleable. Also, take into account that its last host was a female, and it's own form was feminine. Well in my story, that stuck, and carried over.


	2. Vanity Town

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Here's the second chapter for Naruablo. Hey, if you have a better name I'm open to suggestions.

XxXxX

It had been six months since Naruto, Kushina, or the toads had seen Jiraiya, and they had long since been worried about his whereabouts. Naruto had struggled to control his new demonic powers, training almost day and night to get a hang of them. Of course, there were times where he lost control, and released great blasts of furious energy. Whenever that happened he had taken to entering Sage Mode to calm himself down, and practicing with his mother's chakra chain technique afterwards to keep up his chakra control.

The chakra chains were a form of supreme shape manipulation, and so made for an excellent chakra control exercise. His control always got screwy after he released those bursts of demonic magic.

Now nine years old, Naruto had almost mastered Sage Mode, now only gaining a single small wart on his nose when he entered it, and able to hold it for a full five minutes.

As for his demonic magic, he had learned to channel it into powerful streams of force, able to destroy trees easily. He had also taken to infusing his chakra chains with it, giving them a bit more piercing power, and a heck of a lot of force.

Currently, Naruto was training with his mother in seals, since it was kind of an Uzumaki specialty. It was also something he excelled at, already able to make a number of complex seals, though nowhere near the level of Jiraiya or even Kushina herself.

"Okay sochi, remember the key to inscribing a seal formula on something with but a touch requires an intimate knowledge of the seal you want to use. Most people only ever learn to use one seal in this manner, but you're an Uzumaki, so you'll learn to do a lot more than one seal like this. For starters though, let's begin with something basic, like the storage seal."

Nodding his head, Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together and focused on his left hand, his main hand. Feeling the chakra gathering, Naruto pushed his palm towards the parchment his mother was holding out for him. "Mmmm…" "Focus sochi!"

Sticking his tongue out in effort, Naruto quickly drew his tongue back in and bit his bottom lip as he touched his palm to the paper. With a small hiss, he drew his hand away to reveal a quarter done seal, huffing at the sight of it. "Awww…"

"Hmhm, don't worry sochi, you'll get it eventually."

"Unfortunately that'll have to wait for the future. Me and Naruto got a loooot of work to do, after all."

Two sets of eyes widened at the new voice that had spoken up, mother and son quickly spinning to look at the owner of the voice. There, in all his pervy glory, stood Jiraiya, a bulging backpack slung over his shoulders, bearing several new scars and several pieces of strange armor and jewelry.

" **Ero-sennin!** "

Dual cries rang out and the old sage found himself tackled to the floor before he had a chance to lament the nickname the two refused to not call him.

"Heheh, I missed you two as well! C'mere brats!"

Jiraiya hugged the mother and son, giving them a goodly squeeze, laughing as the two held onto him quite firmly. It was obvious that they had missed him, and he had missed them as well, but he had stayed away so long so that he could get the help his godson needed with that cursed stone mixed in with his seal.

"It's good to see you two again! Boy, have I got the story to tell you! You'll never believe where I ended up!"

"Keh, knowing you it was somewhere with easy women." Kushina replied, though it wasn't nearly as scathing as it was meant to be. She was just too happy to see the old perv again.

"Ahaha! Ya got that right! But it was also somewhere that let me get everything little Naruto will need, and need to know!"

Getting up off the old ninja, Kushina and Naruto helped him up, having to pull extra hard with all the stuff weighing down the man's backpack. Once the man was standing though, he dusted himself off and slung the bag from his shoulders, letting it land on the ground with a thud. The thing was practically bulging with scrolls and other knickknacks.

Almost immediately Naruto had the bag open, digging through it, though Kushina gently scolded him and drew him back by the collar of his shirt. "Naruto, it's not polite to just go digging through other peoples things!"

"Bah! Don't worry about it Kushina, most of the stuff in that bag is for him anyway. I spent quite a lot of time traveling to collect that stuff ya know. Went through my fair share of troubles to get it too. Just what the powers that be ordered. Holy relics, weapons, and magical artifacts. With some stuff that was just way to cool to pass up added in."

Naruto wooped with joy and once more pounced practically head first into the bag, pulling out scrolls and previously neatly packed items. More than once he also pulled out a weapon that shouldn't have fit inside the bag. Finally getting to the bottom, the boy simply grabbed the pack by the bottom and upended it onto the ground, giving it a few shakes to make sure he got everything.

"Heheh, interesting backpack ain't it? Got it from a group of travelers I met in my journey. It holds quite a bit of stuff that it shouldn't rightfully hold. Plus, it's got easily accessible compartments, and a bit of magic to keep it all together. I also brought back huge amounts of gold, if you'd believe it. Over where I was at, the stuff was so common it was the only form of currency!"

Kushina perked up at that, crossing her arms under her bust, "Oh Jiraiya, you know you wanna share some of that gold with a pretty woman, riiiiight~?" She winked and gave her bust a little lift with her crossed arms, teasing the old perv.

"Hah, you'll have to do better than that Kushina. While I was on my travels I met quite a few women who were very taken with me. Very much so, if you catch my drift." The old perv spoke, waggling his eyebrows at the woman, who was pouting at not getting what she wanted.

Reaching into his pocket, Jiraiya pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to Kushina, "There ya go squirt. You don't gotta show yourself off to me to get something from me. Specially not something I've got a surplus of."

Grinning happily Kushina walked off, the pouch open as she dug into it, digging out several gold coins and messing around with them as she walked. Naruto's seal training was on hold for now it seemed, so she could go do what she wanted with her newfound fortune.

Naruto meanwhile had already busted open a few of the scrolls accidentally burying himself under loads of armor and pointy things. This of course made Jiraiya laugh and reach into the pile to pull his unfortunate godson out. "Whoa there brat, don't go hurting yourself now, how am I supposed to train you in all this cool stuff if you go and get buried in it?"

Perking up, the young Uzumaki boy wiggled in his godfathers grip, till he was put down and wrapped his arms about the man's waist. "Ero-sennin thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

To be honest, the young red head was beginning to worry he would never be able to control his demonic powers properly. With his godfather returned, and apparently with the help he needed, he had a feeling everything would be okay now. It was only a matter of time and training after all!

XxXxX

Two years later, Naruto stood before Jiraiya, Kushina, Ma and Pa. It had been two years since Jiraiya had returned, and Naruto was now eleven years old, and quite a skilled little warrior. Jiraiya had been true to his word, using the stuff he'd brought from wherever he'd disappeared to and properly trained Naruto in several different styles of combat, most of which he experienced first-hand on his travels.

First, Naruto had perfected Sage Mode, able to stay in it for a full ten minutes, and only gain the dark orange eye shadow effect and toad eyes.

Second, he had been trained in mortal magic, strange monk techniques, the techniques of a 'clan' called barbarians, the arts of a demon slayer. Yes, his time was all taken up over the last few years just teaching him the basics of these things. Ideally, Jiraiya would have had him learn from those who actually used and knew the skills, but sadly that probably wouldn't be the best idea. He had gathered all these secrets in, well, secret.

Kami help him if they ever found out what he'd stolen from them.

"Okay Naruto, you've come very far for someone your age. But, I feel you could go farther, so today I'm going to teach you a Jutsu that will let you speed up your training considerably. Your stingy mother has finally given me permission to teach you this Jutsu, so you can partially thank her for being able to learn this.

"Oi oi, I'm not stingy Dattebane!"

"Shush now squirt, grown-ups are talking."

 **Wham!**

"Ow! Damnit Kushina!"

Said woman only stuck her tongue out at Jiraiya, who huffed and crossed his arms as he turned back to his godson, Ma and Pa only shaking their heads at the childishness of the two adults.

"Anyway! Get ready to memorize this hand seal, it's very important that you do, because it will soon become one of the staples of your training. You ready?"

Nodding his head excitedly, Naruto's eyes shined as he paid extra close attention to his pervy sensei, who put his hands together, the index and middle fingers on both up while the rest of the fingers were closed, the four digits intersecting in a cross shape. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

In several puffs of smoke, there were now ten Jiraiya's.

"Sugoi! Lemme try, lemme try 'Ttebayo!"

Putting his own hands in the same seal he'd seen Jiraiya make, he channeled his chakra and concentrated really hard. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

In a puff, the area was flooded with Naruto's, causing the four spectators eyes to widen, marveling at the sight. "Whoa… Way to go kid…" Jiraiya breathed, absently trying to count all the little redheads now littering the area. He lost count at around a hundred. None of them were stationary, jostling each other around and poking each other to see if they were indeed real or not.

"This is SO badass!"

"Language young man!"

" **Y-yes Kaa-chan!** " The many little redheads called out at once, the fear of their angry mother struck into them.

"Well, you made them so we might as well not waste them. Naruto, get to work dividing them up into groups and training on what you know, and what you need to know. We need you in tip top shape. We got big plans for you in the coming years, and we can't afford for you to slack off. You hear me? The real training starts now!"

Jiraiya's words encouraged the gaggle of Naruto's, and they all fist pumped before grouping together and then separating into smaller groups, splitting off to begin training. One group went off to train in mortal magic, another in his demonic magic, another group went to train in monk skills, while yet more groups split off to train in demon hunter skills and barbarian skills.

It was going to be a buuuuusy busy day for our young redhead, and quite a busy next few years as well.

XxXxX

In Konohagakure, around the same time Naruto was learning the Kagebunshin, one Sarutobi Hiruzen was having quite the day. First he had his favorite pipe had gone missing, then, mysteriously enough his young grandson Konohamaru had been acting like the cat that got the canary. Then his Son had returned from the capital to resume duties as a ninja, and while that wasn't bad by any count, the young man seemed to be plotting with his grandson for something. Perhaps the whereabouts of his missing pipe?

" _Sigh_ , today is looking to be quite a day, isn't it… Hm?" Raising an eyebrow, Hiruzen spotted a puff of smoke appearing on his desk, followed by a small dark green toad wearing a small shell necklace. "Hello. You Sarutobi Hiruzen-san?"

Taking a puff out of his backup pipe, Hiruzen nodded, and the small toad opened its mouth, releasing a small scroll curled up in its tongue. Handing it over, Hiruzen shook a bit of sticky saliva from the item, before pointing to a corner of his office, "There's a spider over there that won't seem to die no matter what I do. Why don't you go ahead and take it?"

The toad seemed quite pleased with the offer, hopping over and shooting its tongue out at the little creature, gobbling it up with a crunch before saluting the old man and disappearing in much the same manner as it arrived.

Humming and opening the scroll once the toad was gone, Hiruzen gave a small smile as he read the scroll, finding it to be an update of young Naruto's progress, and a timeline for their return to the village. That was good, people had long since forgotten what the child looked like, and none knew what he looked like now. There was still hatred for the Kyuubi, but as far as he could tell there should be no ideas had as to its containers identity.

Quickly writing a reply to the letter, Hiruzen told just that, and that the boy should be safe upon his return. After all, none knew that his mother had contained the beast, and she had just safe. From inside forces anyway. Or at least those that weren't jealous of her for getting the Yondaime.

In any case, once his letter was done he summoned up one of his own summons, a small monkey wearing a small vest with a little spear on its back. "Excuse me, could you take this to Jiraiya up on Mount Myoboku? You remember the place, don't you?"

Getting an affirmative nod from the little simian, Hiruzen handed over the letter, as well as a few ryo for the little monkey's fee, before sighing as it disappeared and left him to smoking from his backup pipe. Not nearly as well-crafted as his favorite, but it was for emergencies, like when his favorite pipe was spirited away, as it currently was.

Meanwhile, out in the Sarutobi clan compound, a small boy of about five, and a young scruffy faced man in his late twenties were grinning to each other most evilly. There in the man's hand was a well-crafted, ornate dark red pipe with a golden bowl and mouthpiece, of course, it was a kiseru pipe too, about twelve inches long, firm, smelling of previously used tobacco and herbs.

"You did good kid, here's what I promised." The man, one Sarutobi Asuma, spoke, handing the child a small bag of candy. This was young Konohamaru, and he was quite pleased with what he was getting for stealing his grandfather's favorite pipe for his uncle. "Pleasure doing business with you pops. Here's to a great future!"

XxXxX

In a different world, one parallel to the Elemental Nations, a group of people were standing before an old ruin, the same one they had tracked an old companion of theirs to after it came to light that someone matching his description had been caught fleeing with secrets and tomes of their peoples and orders etcetera.

The group consisted of several people, seven exactly even. While the majority were women, there were two men among them. Of the group, two were Barbarians, two were Monks, and the rest were a Crusader, a Demon Hunter, and a Wizard. Though for the last one witch may have been a better choice of words, but who were they to argue with the woman's order?

The male Barbarian was the first to speak, voice rough and forceful, yet calm as a flowing river. "So we are certain he has been this way? These are naught but ruins, might there be a chance we missed him?"

Next to speak was the male Monk, voice calm, yet with a tinge of anger at the companion they were tracking. "There is no chance we missed him. That strange energy he uses left a trail that lead to here. My compatriot and I have meditated on this, and we are quite sure that this is where he went. We need only learn the method in which he disappeared from here, and we may follow him as we please."

Next to speak was the Wizard woman, voice melodic, if a bit arrogant, "Do not worry. My magic is already beginning to unravel the secrets of this place. I sense a great power here, something having to do with transportation. Surely this is what that lout has used to disappear from our grasp. We need only find the source of this power and use it ourselves."

Finally it was the Crusader woman who spoke, voice strong and tempered, "Then let us not waist any more time. That man stole artifacts from the High Heavens whilst he was there, and I have been tasked with retrieving these items. Or if I cannot, destroying them lest they fall into the wrong hands."

Nodding to each other, the group carried on into the ruins, traveling deeper within, battling the occasional demon and making quick work of those that found them.

It wasn't till they were much deeper within the ruins that they were able to pinpoint the location of the transportation power that the Wizard had sensed at the ruins entrance. Once they found it however, they were surprised to find a truly humungous chunk of glowing stone, a portal of purple open before it, and before the portal was a makeshift banner, carrying on it the image of a spiraling leaf.

"Yes, this is definitely the place. That resembles the banner he used at the waystones in the towns. No doubt it is the symbol of his homeland, or perhaps his home in general." Spoke the female Monk, the Demon Slayer woman summoning a wolf black as pitch, having it sniff the banner, smirking as it growled at what it smelled.

"This is his alright. Then through that portal must be that which we seek. So… Who volunteers to be first?"

That question alone struck nervousness into the group, some wondering why it was even asked, others wondering why it was needed to be asked in the first place. Finally, it was the male Barbarian who broke free from the group, approaching the portal, weapon drawn. "Let me be the first to travel to this unknown land! I will scout ahead and destroy any who oppose me!"

Without further thought on the matter the aged warrior leapt into the portal, giving a battle cry as he disappeared into it.

The group waited with baited breath for several minutes as they wondered what had become of their comrade, before he reappeared through the portal, a grin on his face. "It's safe on the other end, not a single demon within the ruins. It is strange though, I do not feel any demonic presences anywhere, though that may just be because it's not my forte. We need little miss Demon Slayer here to know for sure."

Nodded, the group approached and went through the portal one at a time, gathering on the other side, not knowing that they were stepping through time and worlds with this one portal. As well, by the time they had all stepped through the portal, it had closed behind them, returning to the stone that stood behind the portal, the glow dying down to a dull throb.

Immediately the Demon Slayer of the group noticed what the Barbarian male had, namely a complete lack of demonic energy in the surrounding areas. "Amazing… It's as if this place is untouched by the Burning Hells…"

The Monks were both taking deep breaths of the fresh air, much cleaner than they were used to, crisper too. "The air here is clean, untainted by the usual machinations of man. But come, we can explore this place at length later, first we must find our old companion, Jiraiya."

XxXxX

Seven years after Jiraiya returned from his six month absence, Four since Naruto had learned the Kagebunshin no Jutsu, Naruto was fifteen, and on this day he was being given a pseudo mission from his godfather, agreed upon by his mother, and administered by Ma and Pa since neither adult human could stand to see the boy leave on this mission. After raising him for so long, the boy had all the skill he could get from simple training. The only thing he needed now was experience, and he could not get that by staying on Mount Myoboku.

The mission he was being given was to go and travel the lands, and gain the experience he needed to become a truly powerful ninja.

"Naruto-chan, you know why you're here, but do you know why your godfather and mother are not?"

Looking a bit solemn, Naruto gave a little nod, sitting before the two elder toads with his legs crossed. "I know the reason. But, it's okay. They already told me goodbye, and that they were proud of me, so I don't have to worry about them. Don't you worry either you two, I know what I gotta do. I'm going to go out into the world and explore it, learn new things, meet new people, and have many experiences that I wouldn't be able to get here."

The two elder toads smiled at him, Shima nodding her head and crossing her arms, "See, I told you he'd be fine. You old worrywart."

"Oi oi, you were the one all worried he wouldn't wanna leave ya old bat!"

"What did you say?!"

Naruto sweatdropped, before slowly backing up from the arguing couple, before turning tail and dashing off, finally leaving the mountain which had been his home for so long. He'd been given a map of course, and he was well versed in the lay of the land, and where to go and where not to go.

XxXxX

Several miles away from Mount Myoboku, on his way to a small town called Vanity, Naruto was dashing through the trees, hopping from branch to branch with ease as he enjoyed the feel of the wind in his face, blowing through his hair.

He was heading to Vanity as his first stop because it was a place of extravagance, and he definitely wanted some of that. So taking some of the gold his godfather had given him, he planned to exchange the coins for ryo, and buy himself some comforts, maybe try gambling like he'd heard his godmother liked so much.

He always won when he played poker with Jiraiya, and based on stories the old man was way better at games of chance than his godmother.

Arriving in the town, Naruto looked around at his surroundings, grinning as he saw all the expensive looking buildings, and the people all wearing some form of finery or another. Even the people who weren't dressed fancily all had some kind of fancy item on, like bulky rings, gold necklaces, etcetera.

Looking down at his own attire, consisting of a dark red, light weight armor reminiscent of the stuff the Uchiha used to wear in the times of the Warring Clans, with black armored pants, and lightweight yet armored boots with closed toes. On his shoulders were lightly glowing spaulders, which had been died black, he also had black sleeves from the haori he had on under his armor, and there were armored wraps around his wrists with clawed gauntlets slid over his hands. On the fingers of the gauntlets were several rings. Lastly, he had a red cloth belt around his waist, and a large amulet hanging from his neck.

All his armor had been dyed either red or black, so as to match, and he certainly didn't look as if he might be a noble as most of the people in this town did. Still, this was armor and accessories given to him by his godfather, and he was loath to take it off, but… He could make a small exception.

Pulling his gauntlets from his hands, he removed the rings on them and slid the accessories onto his fingers, unwrapping his armored wrist bands and stuffing the removed items into his bag. Finally, he took off his spaulders and stuffed them into his bag as well, shouldering the pack properly again and looking into the town before making his way in again.

As Naruto looked around, he noticed he was getting quite a few stares due to his armor, not that he cared, he wouldn't exactly take it all off to wear something else. First off it had been gifts from his godfather, and secondly, it gave him all sorts of boosts in power and agility. So even though it was quite heavy looking, it didn't exactly weigh him down a whole lot.

It was also pretty comfortable, so that was another reason he wouldn't be taking it off just because he was getting stared at.

Making his way to the nearest currency exchanger's shop, Naruto made quite the sum of ryo off some of the gold coins he exchanged. Though, he kept a bit more so he would have some for… favors, shall we say. Hey, he was a young man, and his godfather spoke of those 'brothel' places often enough he was quite curious!

Of course, it helped that he had an opulent and greedy demon in a stone in his gut.

Walking out of the shop with his new money, placing the pouch with his left over gold coins into the sleeve of his haori for safe keeping, Naruto hummed a little and made his way to the nearest gambling hall. The name of the building? Avarice Point.

"Hah, such a sinful place. Hopefully Kaa-chan never finds out I've been here…"

Shivering at the thought of his mother finding him in such a place, he used a quick Henge to turn into an older version of himself, heading in past the bouncers and marveling at the Incredibly opulent furnishings of the gambling hall. Slot machines, gambling tables of varying types, and more pretty women than Jiraiya could shake a stick at.

Of course, like any good gambling hall, Casino's if he remembered right, there were scary body guard guys to go along with the pretty ladies. Of course, scary to others was usually not scary at all to him. Having a demon that personified terror in a stone in his gut helped with that. Totally immune to fear. Not that that was always a good thing, mind…

Shaking his head, Naruto grinned and went to find the nearest slot machine, which coincidentally happened to be next to a blond woman with perhaps the biggest knockers he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen many, but still.

Slotting a ryo coin into the machine, Naruto pulled the arm down and watched as the three slots began rolling, the woman beside him looking over at his machine too in curiosity. Usually everyone knew who she was, and stayed away from her for fear of catching her notorious bad luck. That or they witnessed said bad luck and made doubly sure to stay away.

Naruto grinned as the first slot stopped on a triple Bar, the woman beside him simply raising an eyebrow at it. His grin widened as the second slot stopped on the same, the woman's eyes widening at it, sweat dripping down her face nervously. She had tried that same machine not two hours ago… Fifteen times.

Time seemed to slow down for both as the last slot kept spinning, seeming to go on forever. However, finally….

 _ **DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING!**_

The woman's jaw dropped, and Naruto leapt up with a whoop of joy, reason being the last slot had also landed on triple Bar. The young blonde had just hit the jackpot on his first try.

Everyone around to see it cheered for the red haired young man, though none approached due to the blonde woman at his side. They must have thought she was with him.

As the sound blaring machine dispensed the redheads earnings, Naruto was brought several buckets to catch the various tokens in, courtesy of some of the bouncers, who patted him on the shoulders for his good fortune.

While the machine continued to pour out tokens, the boy scooped up some and 'hired' one of the bouncers to guard the machine for him while he went to the one on the blonde woman's other side. This made said woman a little nervous, though she was confident the boy couldn't, nay, wouldn't do it again.

Popping a token into the new machine, Naruto pulled the arm down, and let it go after but a moment, sending the three slots spinning speedily. Rubbing his hands together, Naruto grinned and watched the slots closely.

Once more, faster this time, the three slots stopped, one at a time all landing on 7 this time. The blonde woman's jaw dropped again, and the redhead was brought more buckets to catch his winnings.

Seeing the beautiful blonde woman staring at him, jaw dropped, Naruto grinned and reached for her, gently pushing her mouth closed. "Heh, you'll catch flies like that beautiful~"

Cockily, Naruto popped a token into the woman's machine, and before she could stop him, took her hand in his and lead it to the arm. With a firm tug, the arm came down, only to pop back up as it was released, the woman withdrawing her hand as if it had been burned. Not too far off, the redhead did seem to be mighty warm. Maybe he had a fever?

The moment the first slot landed on 7, the blonde woman snatched up the redheads hand, gripping it firmly, eyes wide. The second slot landed on 7 as well, and she pulled the young man into a hug, squishing his face to her cleavage. The moment the last slot landed on the same, and the loud sounds started blaring, she made sure she wasn't seeing or hearing things, before instantly dragging the redhead up and pulling him into the deepest, sloppiest, (and first-est) kiss of the young mans life.

There was no shortage of tongue, or saliva swapping, indeed even as Naruto stopped flailing around and started to get into the kiss the woman pressed her chest against his, her breasts squishing to his chest and threatening to spill out of her top.

The moment the kiss broke, Naruto gasped loudly for air and the woman dragged him off to another machine, even as more bouncers appeared to watch over the machines still blaring DING's and spilling out coins. The casino had a reputation after all, and it wouldn't do to let someone's winnings be stolen.

Of course, that wasn't to say they didn't suspect something. That young man had just won three jackpots in a row, all on the first try, and the last one being with someone as unlucky as Tsunade of the Sannin at the chair. Either that guy had the luck of the devil, or there was something very very fishy about his winning.

XxXxX

Sitting at the bar of the fancy casino Avarice Point, Naruto had the great fortune of having the beautiful blonde woman practically in his lap. He had been dragged all over the casino, winning several more jackpots for both himself and the blonde woman, the last few of which had been in his underwear after the casino security accused him of somehow cheating.

He had then been dragged, still in his underwear, followed around by a bouncer holding his pack with all his stuff in it, to several gambling tables with such games as craps, blackjack, poker, and Kumo hold'em, showing profound luck, till eventually he was asked to take a break from his gambling, lest he be asked to 'donate' some of his winnings back to the casino.

So now there he was, drinking some grade A alcohol along with his new lady friend, finally clothed once more, minus his red armor, his Cindercoat. The blonde woman, who'd introduced herself as Tsunade, half in his lap, straddling his right leg tipsily as both of them imbibed copious amounts of hard liquor.

The woman's name seemed awfully familiar for some reason, but Naruto couldn't for the life of him remember where exactly he'd heard it from.

In any case, he through caution to the wind as soon as he felt the woman's knee press up against his crotch, a sly smirk on her face. Sometime into their drinking his Henge had fallen, but he didn't look terribly different, simply a few inches shorter and with shorter hair. Also several degrees more girly, but hey, he couldn't keep the Henge up forever. And his blonde friend didn't seem to mind, so it was all good.

Soon the two were kissing again, each trying to see just how far down the others throat they could get their tongues, drawing in the attention of several other patrons who, knowing Tsunade by reputation, could only hope the poor lad she was with wasn't simply being taken for a ride. They knew the woman wasn't a thief though, so she was probably simply, ahem, _rewarding_ the boy for how much he'd won her at the machines.

Still, after several hours of nothing but drinking and making out, Tsunade and her redheaded companion collected their winnings and left the casino. Though, not before Naruto had the chance to tip the bouncers who'd protected their winnings with a couple gold coins each. Coincidentally, Tsunade herself had won herself a few of said coins down her cleavage over the hours they'd been drinking.

Of course, that wasn't to say they were finished, hell no.

As soon as they were outside of Avarice Point, Tsunade helped Naruto seal up their winnings into separate scrolls, and they promptly moved on to the next casino after writing their names on their respective scrolls and stashing them in Naruto's pack.

XxXxX

The next morning, Naruto woke with a groan, wincing as he heard a door opening with a creek, followed by soft footsteps leading up to his left. Lifting his head, his eyes widened and his face bloomed with a blush as he was presented with the most magnificent pair of breasts in possibly the whole known world. They were plump, soft, yet firm and seemed to bounce slightly with each breath their owner took. They were capped by the prettiest dark pink nipples too, the areola nice and round, the nipples themselves somewhat thick, sticking out stiffly for about a fraction of an inch.

Violently resisting the urge to suckle upon one or both of the magnificent teats, he slowly turned his gaze to his left, where there was a shadow of another woman, placing a platter with what could have been a cup gently onto what could only be a nightstand. Finally, the curtain of the four poster bed he was sleeping in with his blonde friend from the other day was pulled to the side a bit, letting in a somewhat bright stream of light.

After wincing, Naruto's eyes quickly adjusted and he could make out a maid, a small flush to her cheeks as she gazed upon him and his blonde companion. The reason for the maids blush was that both of them were naked, and she had a prime view of the blondes bust and the redheads ass, as well as the rest of what was shown of their bodies.

"M-Milord, I see that you're awake. I have brought you a hangover cure, just in case you need it. O-Of course, I also brought one for Milady as well…" The maid was shyly using the tray she was carrying to cover her face, peaking over it demurely.

Naruto nodded slowly, extricating himself from atop the blonde woman under him, drawing a squeak from the maid as he shuffled to sit at the edge of the bed. It really was quite extravagant now that he got a look past the confines of the bed. There was even a maid…

"Um, where am I, exactly? I can't really remember much…" Naruto mumbled, taking up one of the two cups on the nightstand, drinking it slowly till it was all gone, waiting for the maid to answer.

"M-Milord, you are at the Greedy Kings Inn, known for its opulent accommodations, and catering to only the richest of persons. C-coincidentally you are in our most expensive suite, milord. I-Is it to your liking?"

Naruto hummed softly as his hangover smoothly fell away due to the drink he'd had, smacking his lips a few times as he gazed about the room. The maid meanwhile simply abandoned trying to hide her face behind her tray, though she still seemed resolute to look anywhere but at her client.

"Yeah, I like this place; it's got a nice feel to it. Plus, the maid's pretty cute too~." He teased, grinning at the once more blushing maid.

It was at this time that Tsunade woke up, groaning herself, before scrambling out of the bed towards the bathroom, where the sounds of heaving soon rang out. "Uuuuuugh…. Holy crap I'm in the Greedy Kings! … Blurgh!"

Sweatdropping, Naruto dismissed the maid and grabbed the cup with the hangover cure for Tsunade, taking it over to the bathroom door, which opened soon, the blonde woman who'd been throwing up inside coming out and taking the offered drink, downing it in one go.

Sighing as her headache went away and she no longer had the urge to puke her guts out, Tsunade looked at the young man before her, giving him an appraising look. "So, mind telling me how we ended up in the Greedy Kings of all places? I've never had enough money to get in here, they don't even let you in the door unless you have several hundred thousand ryo on hand."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto gave a little shrug, "Well, I did bring quite a lot of money with me before I went gambling, and my luck got me plenty more. I can only guess that I made enough that I was able to get us in here. I do have a thing for opulence, I doubt that would change even in a drunken stupor."

Nodding sagely, Tsunade crossed her arms in thought, before grinning and pulling the redhead's face once more into her cleavage, threading her fingers through his soft red hair. "Well, you have no idea how thankful I am to be here, and how grateful I am to you for getting me here. How about I rock your world before we have to part ways? We got a bit of time, I don't have to meet my pupil for another few hours."

Naruto could only gulp, and hope he was as good sober as he imagined he was drunk, if the limp the woman had when she had rushed to the bathroom was any indication. Cause he definitely wasn't planning on turning such an offer down, 'Ttebayo!

XxXxX

As Naruto and Tsunade left the Greedy Kings several hours later, Naruto found himself receiving a mixture of glares and pats on the back from the men he passed. After giving the front desk a couple of gold coins to pay for the sheets him and Tsunade had thoroughly ruined, they left the inn and parted ways after a few moments of making out.

Naruto was left breathless, while Tsunade left a very happy woman, giddy as a school girl. Not only had she won enough money from this towns gambling halls/casino's to pay off most of her debts, she'd had enough gold coins drunkenly deposited between her cleavage the night before to both pay off All her debts, and have plenty left over for other things.

As she left Naruto to his own devices, she resolved to go gambling with the young man again if she ever crossed paths with him. Though, she also resolved to bring some stronger birth control next time she saw him, as the redhead had scary potent seed. It'd taken most of her chakra reserves to successfully perform her birth control jutsu after they had finished up and were cleaning themselves.

Naruto meanwhile had a grin practically a mile wide, quickly moving to summon a toad once he was sure he was alone. It was Gamakichi that he summoned.

" **Hey bro, how's it goin? It's only been a day since you left, whatcha summonin me for?** "

Chuckling, Naruto looked around shiftily, before slinging an arm over Gamakichi's shoulder, whispering conspiratorially with the man sized toad. "Heheh, Kichi, brother, you'll never guess what I just did." The red toad raised a nonexistent eyebrow, giving a little smirk and taking a quick look around to see where he'd been summoned.

" **Judgin by the looks of this place, I'd guess you lost all your money or somethin. Why ya grinnin like that though if that's the case?** "

Snickering and looking around shiftily once more, Naruto tugged his buddy closer, whispering to him. "I lost something alright. But it wasn't my money bro. Now, you canNOT tell my mother about this, but… I totally lost my v-card to really hot woman last night!"

Gamakichi's eyes widened, before he grinned and patted his human brother on the back powerfully, nearly sending the young man flying. " **Nice goin bro! I knew you had it in ya, just wait till ol' Jiraiya hears! I can tell'im right? I mean, as long as we don't let your mother find out it should be okay, yeah?** "

Shivering at the thought of his mother finding out, he gave a little nod, "Yeah, go ahead and break it to the old perv, just please, for the love of all that is good in the world, Don't let my mother find out!"

Giving a small salute, Gamakichi snickered and dismissed himself in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto alone again. Sighing softly, Naruto went off to browse the shops the town had to offer.

XxXxX

How's That for a second chapter?! Totally up to snuff with my old stuff. Here's to hoping I can keep up the trend!

Please read and review. I can't stress that latter part enough, Please review. I command you in the name of our dark lord Diablo!

XxXxX

 _ **Omake: The reason for the glares and pats on the back**_

 _Throughout the castle turned Inn, loud cries were ringing out from the top floor, the most expensive suite in the building. Said sounds were immediately recognizable as the moans of a woman, and it was keeping everyone else awake!_

" _Oooooh! Fuck! Kami, Harder!"_

 _Dear kami, they'd been at it for two hours already! Each and every guest were about to explode with anger, and then came the finale, "Oooh, just like that! You beautiful little Tomato you~!"_

…

…

…

" _I'll show You a tomato!"_

 _Immediately the cries of the woman got louder, and they could swear they heard the slapping of flesh on flesh even from their own rooms, and the creaking of a bed, along with the sound of heavy wood hitting stone._

 _Though the male voice had been one of anger, the sounds that came soon after left everyone assured that they didn't in fact have to go save the woman who'd caused the anger._

XxXxX


	3. Captured Thrice

Disclaimer: Check First Chapter

XxXxX

Here comes the third chapter of the story so far! Let's see if I can keep it going!

First, however, some of you may be wondering why no one said anything when Naruto's Henge dropped last chapter. Well, no one noticed. I probably should have been specific, but all his Henge did was add a few inches of height, longer hair, and make him more male-ish. This is because usually he looks like a girl, a flat chested one mind, but still. As it stands, Naruto is Fifteen, and he gets pretty tall at that age canonically, so while not as tall as, say, Jiraiya he is still pretty tall.

Now some of you may be asking why people didn't notice that a male seemingly turned into a girl. Well, it's Naruto's clothes. He may look like a girl, true, but with the clothes he wears he is simply androgynous enough to look like a bishi or something because he's not wearing women's clothes. … Hopefully there are still people who know what a bishi is, otherwise my fanfiction lingo is outdated.

XxXxX

It had been a week since Naruto had been in Vanity Town, since he'd lost his v-card, and now he was on the road again, (Can't wait to be on the road again~) and he was taking his sweet time this time. To pass said time, he was looking at the original tome Jiraiya had brought when he made his first trip to wherever he'd gotten the book.

Looking at some of the illustrations within the tome, Naruto had decided that it was time to try his hand at calling upon some of the abilities of his more evil tenants. He already was able to call upon furious red portals, though they only lead to places he'd been before. Sadly that was the only other skill he'd learned with the evil magic besides the force beams. Though, he had learned that the beams could do more than just destroy things. They could also 'unlock' doors, turn trees (And other things if he guessed right) into twisted demonic versions of themselves, and craft elaborate illusions over things if he focused it correctly.

Closing the tome, Naruto looked around a bit, finding a nice place to stop for the moment so he could practice his demonic magic. His first practice spell would be the bone spire things descripted in the tome, something he'd tried and failed to use whenever he practiced in the past.

After practicing for several hours, with several dozen Kagebunshin, Naruto was able to summon several spires of bone at a time, but he could only hold them for a few seconds at most. Sighing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, resting against a tree and contemplating the spell, wondering what he was doing wrong. It couldn't be the power behind it, he had more than he knew what to do with after all.

Thunking his head back against the tree he was resting at, Naruto swung his feet side to side and tapped his toes together a few times, hands in his lap. Then he started thinking about his time with Tsunade, a blush blooming on his face, a bit of drool running down his chin.

"Oho? What's this? A brat with a pervy look on her face? We're in luck boys, we caught us one of those female perverts! Looks like we can have a bit of fun with this one!"

Gasping slightly, Naruto's eyes snapped fully open, catching sight of a small contingent of scruffy men, eyes widening. Promptly scowling, Naruto popped up and got into a fighting stance. What a time to have his weapons put away!

Not that he needed weapons to beat simple bandits.

However, before he could make a move to drop the scruffy band of men, there was a clatter from the back of the group, and Naruto tilted his head as he saw a trio of people, Kumo ninja by the looks of it, busting their way to the head of the group of bandits. Their blades were flashing, and heads were rolling with each swing.

Whistling as the last of the bandits tried to flee, and were promptly taken down, he let out a soft 'urk!' as the trio's blades were then turned on him. Gulping as a trio of sharp blades were held at his neck, he turned his burning gold eyes on the apparent leader of the trio, a super busty blonde young woman. "S-so, um, any reason you're turning your weapons on the would be victim?"

It was the male of the group that responded, his voice a bit lazy, if that was a thing. "This could have been a trap, you see. You could be one of the bandits, perhaps their leader, trying to lull us into a false sense of security. And then, when our guards are down, you'd follow us to our village and burn it down! Rape our women! Usurp our kage! D-Do other things to our ka-urk!"

The boy was cut off from saying anything more when his redheaded teammate bashing him upside the head angrily. "Idiot! There's no way she'd be able to do that! Even if she was the leader of the bandits!"

"That's a dude, sis…"/"I'm a guy, 'Ttebayo!"

Blinking, the blades were taken from his neck, but Naruto's fellow redhead was scrutinizing closely, eyes squinted. Blushing at the sudden closeness, Naruto averted his gaze, unable to look the girl in the eyes. He had a thing for redheads, due to his mother.

"Nope, I don't see it. Look, even blushes like a girl! Omoi, are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

"Karui shush. There is only one way to be certain… T-though it's not cool…"

The blonde young woman approached Naruto this time, and due to his encounter with another busty blonde, his blush only increased. Without warning, a firm hand cupped his crotch, and his pupils dilated, the two behind the blonde's eyes widening as they stared in shock at their leader.

 _Squeeze squeeze_

Naruto jumped up into the branches of the tree he was under, sticking to them like a scared cat, face positively flushed, heart pounding in his chest. Within the seal on his gut, a certain fox was howling in laughter within his cage, while several other beings were thoroughly amused.

"Well, it's certainly a boy…"

The blonde wasn't helping Naruto's situation at all, her teammates gawking as the young woman stared at her hand in seeming wonder. Turning to the redheaded female of the group, the blonde young woman raised an eyebrow, "Unless you'd like to make certain yourself? He can't be too hard to catch…"

Waving her hands in front of her quickly, Karui shook her head rapidly, "N-No no! No, i-it's cool! Totally fine! I-I don't need to go touching a guy's junk, thank you!"

Giving a little nod, the blonde turned back to look up at Naruto, who was still clinging to the tree branch he'd landed on using his chakra. "Now, you can come down, or we can come up. We believe that you're a male, but there is still the issue of you being with the bandits or not. Till we can discern your place in all this, you will be coming with us."

Sweating a bit at his situation now, he thought it over a bit in his head. He could easily escape, true, but perhaps he could spin this into an adventure. He'd never been to Kumo after all. Or, well, anywhere really, besides that town from a week ago.

"Um, you aren't gonna grope me again if I come down, are you?"

The blonde seemed to blush a bit, but shook her head in the negative, crossing her arms under her bust. "No, now come down. It would be very not cool if we had to come up there after you. Not cool in the least."

Sighing softly, our redheaded hero finally nodded, relenting and dropping from the branch he'd been stuck to, landing on his feet and allowing a pair of cuffs to be latched onto his wrists. He was surprised of course to find that he couldn't feel his chakra after they were locked in place, but he had other ways to do combat, so he wasn't really worried about it. They'd never see it coming if he decided to retaliate.

XxXxX

Four days of ninja speed travel later, we find Naruto in an interrogation room in nothing but his underwear, his hands tied together in front of him, tied to the table before him. On the other side of the table sat a Kumo Chunin, who seemed to have a very stern look on his face. Naruto knew this face, Jiraiya had told him it was a man trying to vanquish their 'Why-Boner', whatever that was.

"So kid, mind telling us who you are? If you aren't with the bandits in some kind of complicated plot, why were you with them?"

Tilting his head, Naruto gave a shrug, "Well, it's certainly not some kind of plot to get me here, I'm sure with a bit more wandering I may have ended up here anyway. Apparently those bandits thought I was a girl, or something, and I was just gonna teach them the error of their ways when those three Kumo ninja decided to show up. That reminds me, is the one with the sucker always so… Um… Out there, shall we say?"

Sighing and rubbing his temple, the Chunin could only give a nod, "Yes, that's Omoi, as I'm quite sure you've heard already. He's always coming up with conspiracies, blowing things way out of proportion. Now, I've another question for you. Say I believe you weren't working with the bandits? What proof do you have that would prove it? And what about all that stuff we found in your bag?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, "What about the stuff in my bag? Were you guys going through my stuff?! You dicks, I better have everything I came here with when I get released Dattebayo!"

Scoffing, the Chunin gave a shrug, "As far as we know, you're working for the bandits Team Samui had been sent to deal with. That you're even alive means you probably have useful information about other camps used by those bandits. For all we know that stuff is stolen, and therefore shall be returned to the rightful owners, or taken as spoils. You may not live much longer, so I don't see how it matters to you, damn bandit."

Now, normally Naruto would explain himself firmly till he got his point across. However, it didn't seem as if he had that option today, as if he waited any longer he may not get his stuff back at all.

"Now you listen here, I better have all my stuff by the time I'm released, or I swear to all that is holy, this building if nothing else will cease to exist by the end of the day! I'm Not a bandit! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Toad Sage of Myobokuzan, son of Kushina Uzumaki!"

Perking up at the boys outburst, the Chunin raised an eyebrow as he scrutinized the boy. "We've heard of that woman before… You're her son, huh? Well! No wonder I've been sitting here thinking you looked like a familiar tomato!"

…

…

…

Moments later the man realized what he just said and paled, watching as Naruto's face grew shadowed, showing only his frowning lips. His muscles all visibly tensed, and the Chunin began fearing for his life as a violent reddish orange energy began to form around the redhead. The next thing to tip the poor man off that something was up with the prisoner, was the sound of the ropes holding his hands together straining, dangerously so.

"Tomato…"

"Noooo…"

"T-Tomato…!"

"No no No!"

By this point Naruto's face was set in a shadowed scowl, and the Chunin was shaking his head as he slowly backed up towards the door, slowly quickening his pace, he had almost reached it, before…

" **TOMATOOOOOOO!?** "

"NononoFUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu- **BOOOOOM** "

Naruto exploded in a massive show of power, destroying the rope holding him bound, the chair he was sitting on, the table, the very ground he was now standing on. Even though the poor Chunin had made it to the door, he didn't survive the explosion, at least not with dignity.

The man's clothes were destroyed, and he was flung clear from the building with impressive force. Only to land directly in one of Kumo's few hotsprings, in the women's side, during a meeting of Kumo's Woman's Association. Suffice to say while Naruto had barely not killed the man, the women in the hotspring may very well have finished the job.

Back in the building, after the explosive force at the start, the blast had expanded rapidly and engulfed the entire building, leaving it in ruins. Panting in the middle of it all was Naruto, surrounded by the groaning bodies of those who had been inside the building when he asploded.

Searching around a bit, Naruto found his bag, with his things littered around with a few groaning bodies. Quickly collecting his stuff, he stuffed them into his bag and, wincing a bit, inscribed a basic storage seal on his right arm, sealing his bag inside as he was surrounded. Thankfully for Naruto, they were all Chunin, and he knew he had enough training to take care of them.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go this way?" Naruto asked, rolling his shoulder a bit, a grin on his face as he began walking.

At once the Chunin surrounding him attacked, only making Naruto's grin widen, a tic mark on his forehead.

Instantly Naruto released a burst of frost a full 360 degrees around himself, his frost nova spell. Several of the ninja were frozen solid, but the rest jumped back and escaped being frozen. Promptly following this Naruto created several Kagebunshin, each using ray of frost to further freeze the frozen ninja over.

As this was going on, more ninja were converging on his location, including the team that had originally 'captured' him. The clones jobs done, Naruto released them and gathered his fury, releasing a threatening shout that echoed and made his opponents step back. By this point the frozen shinobi had thawed out, and were evacuated by their fellow ninja, leaving Naruto still surrounded.

Readying himself, Naruto blinked as a body was suddenly thrown before him. Looking down, the tic mark on his forehead grew, and he snatched up the groaning body. "Who's a tomato now!? Who's a tomato now bitch!" Shaking the body like a rag doll, the surrounding ninja sweatdropped as they contemplated saving their comrade.

"You know, now that he mentions it, he does kinda look like a tomato…"

Immediately, Naruto dropped the man he was shaking, and the ninja on either side of the man who'd spoken inched away from him as Naruto sloooowly turned his head towards him. On the young man's face was a positively evil grin. He took a step forward, and the now sweating ninja took a step back. Step forward, step back, etcetera and so on.

Before Naruto could give chase to the ninja who'd called him a tomato, he found himself restrained by a beefy dark skinned man with white hair and a white goatee, and a mature young woman with long blond hair and dark eyes. "Lemme go! Must! Kill! He who called me Tomato!"

Seeing the rampaging redhead restrained, the rest of the ninja began digging out their injured comrades from the rubble of the building, and taking their previously frozen comrades off to the hospital post haste.

Sending a glare to the dark skinned man helping her hold the redhead, the blond woman whispered into the redheads ear, "Calm down. It will do you no good to attack more of our ninja. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Excuse me? I'm in trouble? First off! You guys took me here under suspicion of being a bandit with some kind of elaborate plot, then you guys take my stuff and threaten to not give it back, never mind threatening to steal from me. Then… Then!" He pointed viciously towards the man he'd been shaking, who was being picked up by two other Kumo ninja.

"That guy called me a t-t-Tomato!"

"Hey, Yugito, isn't that guy new, yo?"

Wanting so hard to facepalm, the blonde young woman, Yugito, sighed instead and shook her head. "Look, kid, we'll look into your claims, but unless you can somehow pay for the damages here, you're going to be thrown in jail for a while, even if you're proven innocent of being a bandit. You can't just go around blowing up buildings because you get mad."

"Eh? Well screw all that noise! I'll pay for the damages, but I am not a bandit, and I'm definitely not going to jail!"

"Well, you'll still need to be detained for a bit, and the Raikage may want to have words with you, but if you truly aren't part of Team Samui's mission, we'll take your statement, your payment for the damages, and then I'm fairly certain you can be on your way. Of course, that all depends on if the Raikage wants to speak with you or not."

Just then, another voice spoke out, gruff and powerful, "As a matter of fact, I do want to speak with him. He's taken out several of my shinobi, destroyed my interrogation building, assaulted several more shinobi. These are very serious crimes you've committed brat."

Turning his head a bit so he could see who was talking, he spotted what he was sure was the Raikage, a large muscular man with dark skin, and a hairstyle similar to the man holding him with the blonde woman. Differences being this man's skin was a somewhat lighter tone, he was obviously more muscled, and his hair was a bit neater, and he didn't have the same style mustache/goatee combo as the other man.

"Oi! I was defending my belongings, and as I've already stated, that bastard over there called me a damn Tomato!"

Grunting and lifting a single eyebrow, the Raikage shook his head, "You think that gives you the right to destroy a building? Assault my men? What's to stop me from doing away with you right now?"

Huffing, Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, blushing just a bit. "Well, I admit I may have gone a bit overboard… But the stuff your guy told me I would likely never see again were gifts from my godfather. Also, I've already agreed to pay for what I broke, I was in Vanity just about a couple weeks ago, and I made a killing, as it were."

Blinking, the Raikage thought a bit, "Vanity… Kid, that's too far away for someone to travel to anywhere near here in just a few weeks without training. Who trained you?"

Tilting his head as much as he could, still in the hold of the man and woman behind him, Naruto bit his bottom lip, before shrugging. It couldn't hurt to tell about his godfather a bit, practically everyone knew him anyway, if not by prowess then by perversion.

"I was trained by my godfather, Jiraiya, on Mount Myoboku. But that's all I'm saying till I'm released! I can't very well pay for what I destroyed if I'm held prisoner like this!"

"B, Yugito, let him go. I doubt he could do much with me here, but stick to him just in case."

The two nodded, and Naruto rolled his shoulders a bit, dusting himself off as he reached up to a seal imprinted on his left shoulder. In a poof, the surrounding ninja tensed, though when all that appeared was a small brown pouch, they relaxed a bit. "Here, this should be more than enough to pay for what I brought down."

Tossing the pouch to the Raikage, who snatched it out of the air and hefted it a bit, it was a bit heavy. Opening it up, his eyes widened as he beheld several dozen golden coins. "What the! These can't be real!"

"Real as you and me pops, see for yourself!"

"Speak to the Raikage with respect brat!" Yugito chided, popping Naruto upside the head sharply, "Itai! Jeeze lady, the hell is up with your arm strength?!"

Huffing, Yugito stayed silent as she turned to watch the Raikage reach into the pouch, though her eyes, along with everyone elses, widened as the man pulled out a handful of gold coins, testing their weight. When the man put one between his index finger and thumb, and bit into it, they were surprised when it held. "Well I'll be damned. It's real… Your 'godfather Jiraiya' give you this too?"

Crossing his arms, Naruto gave a huff and a nod, "Yes, he did. And I've got more, but that should be enough to pay for the damages I did, plus any hospital bills, or whatever. Now, I expect to be let go! Your men attacked me first, I was just defending myself!"

Of course, he didn't let them know he could go whenever he wanted, he wanted to at least see if he could go without a fight first.

"Tch, and you think we'll just let you go? You're obviously quite powerful, how about you work for me? You could easily become a great shinobi if you were trained by _that_ Jiraiya. What do you say kid?"

Blinking and looking just a tad shocked at the offer, Naruto tilted his head again and thought about it for a minute. He wouldn't accept, of course, but the offer was very flattering, specially coming from the Raikage himself. However, his godfather and mother had always told him that they were going to return to Konoha someday, as it was originally his home, and the place his father sacrificed himself for. So…

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm very flattered, honest, but my home is elsewhere. However! If you ever need some extra muscle for a job or something, you can just send me a bird, I'll definitely come help."

For a moment, it seemed as if the Raikage would take offence to this, before the man shrugged, he could always just have the boy detained and… shall we say, reeducated. Before he could give the order however, the boy lifted a hand and conjured a portal of furious red, "Well, I guess I'll get going then! Heh, nice meeting you pops!"

Dodging another fist from Yugito, Naruto turned and jumped into the portal, sticking his tongue out at the angry blonde.

"Well… That just happened. Okay! I want the injured taken to the hospital, and I want this mess cleaned up, now!"

Every able nin saluted and got to work, though B just went off to goof off somewhere, and Yugito kneeled before the Raikage. "Raikage-sama, do you wish for me to go after the boy?"

Stroking his goatee, the man sighed and shook his head. "We have no idea where he's gone, so there's no point. However, if you see him out on missions, go ahead and try to apprehend him. For now, we'll put him in our Bingo Book as Capture Alive."

XxXxX

Letting out a breath, Naruto closed the portal behind him as he exited it, looking around and rubbing the back of his head. He was back near where he was captured. The bodies of the bandits were still there, and there was an unholy stink to the place. "Well, can't just leave them like this. Can't be good for the environment."

Rubbing his hands together, Naruto called on his magic, his demonic magic, since usually he used it to destroy things. Hopefully it would get rid of these bodies till he could learn the disintegration beam spell in his wizard path's abilities. Shooting out a beam of the furious red magic, Naruto watched as it impacted the first body.

It wouldn't be till the beam split off and hit the rest of the bodies that he figured something was wrong. The bodies started to glow with the furious magic energy, and Naruto found he couldn't stop the flow, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, he was able to redirect the energy upward, blasting a hole through the canopy of trees. This also had the effect of widening the beam, and showering the surrounding area with the furious red magic.

The moment the beam finally stopped, Naruto gasped and jumped back to avoid a slash from deadly claws. His eyes widened further as he saw the cause, the corpses of the previously dead bandits had changed, becoming demonic, alive.

"Did… Not see that coming…"

Quickly putting his hands together again, Naruto channeled his arcane energy, firing off his ray of frost, catching two of the demonic creatures and slowing them down, the rest taking the chance to flee rather than fight. "Tch… Crapbaskets!"

Intensifying the beam of ice, Naruto growled and bit his bottom lip as his palms began to frost over. Before it could get any worse though, he was quite surprised to find the two frozen demons crushed under dual ethereal spiked hammers, which created glowing blue cracks along the ground as the frozen demons were shattered.

He quickly through his hands up as he found something hard poking at his back, and some kind of strange fist weapon aimed at his jugular by a surprisingly pretty woman with short white hair.

"What kind of demon summoner attacks the demons he summons?"

This was the voice of a fighter, a warrior, and it came from one of the two who'd used those badass ethereal hammers, hammer of the ancients if he remembered correctly. From the Barbarian path of his skills. The male was the one who spoke, and Naruto had no idea what he meant by his words. Though, he had a feeling he was in trouble.

"Um, demon summoner? Demon summoner… Nope! D-don't know any demon summoners, 'Ttebayo!"

The sharp implement of the fist weapon held at his neck pushed a little closer, and Naruto gulped, biting his bottom lip and mentally smacking himself for his words.

"We saw you make those demons, boy, don't get smart with us. While we're at it though, where did you learn that ice spell?"

This time it was a woman who spoke, one holding a trio of little floating blue orbs, and a wand… Crap.

"Um, I was brought material on them by my godfather. They were something I needed to counteract something I have. Very personal, I don't suppose you'd let it go at that, would you?"

Unfortunately for him, the next one to appear was another woman, this one with a bow trained on him. The first thing he noticed however, were her legs. First, he was raised around Jiraiya, and second, the shoes the woman was wearing just made her legs quite enticing. (I love the female Demon Hunter's legs…)

Gulping, and quickly tearing his eyes from those lovely legs, he looked into the strangely glowing eyes of the woman. She had a small smirk on her lips, no doubt having caught where the redheaded boy had looked first.

"No such luck, kid. Tell us though, this godfather of yours… He wouldn't happen to be named Jiraiya, would he?"

Blinking, and looking around as the rest showed themselves, the first thing Naruto noticed was that the majority of the group were extremely beautiful women. Groaning loudly, Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, what has ero-sennin done this time? Did he peep on you while bathing? Or did he steal your panties or something?"

At once, the men actually snickered, though the women all looked affronted at the claims. Just what did their old companion get up to in his spare time?!

"No, nothing of the sort. He has stolen many things of great importance to us and ours, and we have been sent to retrieve them. Great secrets have been stolen by that man, and this is the place we followed him to. Though, admittedly we lost his trail after a we entered this strange land, and have simply been following the strong demonic presence we felt."

This time it was the armored woman with long white hair who spoke. Even under all her armor, Naruto could tell she was quite a beauty.

"Well, if it's secrets and stuff… I know what happened with them. But before I say anything! Who are you guys?"

First to speak was the buff man with the wicked armor, "My comrade and I are Barbarians, from Mount Akarat, we have been tasked with retrieving tomes stolen by Jiraiya pertaining to our techniques and teachings."

Next to speak were the ones holding Naruto at staff and fist point. The female spoke, seeing as she was in front of Naruto, "Me and my companion have traveled with this group in hope of retrieving tomes of our order of Monks. Likewise, our teachings and techniques have been stolen by Jiraiya, whom we had called friend before now."

The woman with the great legs spoke next, not lowering her bow at all, keeping Naruto in her sights. "That rat Jiraiya stole from my clan, the teachings, secrets, and techniques of the Demon Hunter, and I have been tasked with collecting what he has taken. Or destroying it should I not be able to."

The arrogant sounding woman spoke next, the one with the floating orbs and wand. The wizard, no doubt. "I am a Wizard, and that beast Jiraiya has stolen many tomes from my people, and though honestly I could care less for their wishes for me to retrieve the tomes for safety reasons, it irks me that Jiraiya even bothered with them in the first place. All one would learn from those things was safe ways to channel magic."

Naruto sweatdropped at this, as it would explain a LOT about his troubles with magic…

Finally, it was the armored white haired woman who spoke up, "I am a Crusader, and it is my job to retrieve or destroy knowledge and artefacts that Jiraiya had stolen from the High Heavens. It is what I have been tasked with, and I shall carry out my mission."

Naruto gulped, now knowing just who these people were. Oooooh, him and Jiraiya were screwed, so screwed!

"Well then… Uh, I think that's all I needed to hear, thank you. While I'm sure being done in by pretty women would be a nice way to go, I'd rather not die here. So I'll just apologize for now, and be on my way. When next we meet, hopefully I won't feel like you'll all try to kill me…"

With his piece spoken, Naruto released a great force of energy, his wave of force, knocking the monks away from him, though in response he took an arrow to the shoulder. Grunting, Naruto dashed off, ripping the arrow from his shoulder as he ran, dodging more arrows being sent his way.

"Well, at least we know where Your peoples secrets ended up Wizard!"

"Quiet, he could very well know your peoples secrets as well Barbarian! He said Jiraiya is his godfather, he could very well know All our secrets!"

Sparing no more time for chatter, the group gave chase to the redheaded boy they had found. It seemed they hadn't even needed to find Jiraiya to get hold of their secrets. But this proved a danger to them as well, for if this boy indeed knew all their secrets, they may very well have to do as the boy feared and kill him. The only other option would be to train him themselves, and induct him into their orders, and that would not go over well with their leaders.

XxXxX

Naruto groaned as he ran from his pursuers, occasionally having to dodge arrows or spells, even ethereal thrown hammers, or axes. On occasion, the crusader lady would ride at him on a ghostly horse, almost catching him a couple times. The wizard too showed to be a nuisance, teleporting uncomfortably close to him whenever she could use the spell.

If only he could use those techniques too! But he couldn't, because for one he hadn't been trained in the crusader lady's ways, and for another, he wasn't skilled enough in magic to teleport yet. He could always try a portal of course, but who was to say it would work in his panicked state?

The group chased him for quite a while, and honestly even Naruto was starting to get a bit fatigued. Taking a deep breath, the redhead held his breath and pushed harder, straining his legs as he pulled further ahead of the group pursuing him. "You'll never take me alive Dattebayo!"

"That's the point brat!" Spoke the male Barbarian, though his words were quickly refuted by the Demon Hunter, "Hush, we aren't here to kill anyone, this boy could very well be innocent. We will question him further once we catch him."

Naruto heard them of course, as neither had tried to be quiet, but that still didn't inspire confidence in him. For all he knew their questioning could be quite torturous! Still, he did feel a little bit better knowing they weren't going to kill him if they caught him.

"Still however, this is getting quite annoying. Let's end this little game, shall we?"

"Say what now?"

Chancing a look behind him, his eyes widened as he saw the Barbarians pick up their Wizard companion, carrying her with little difficulty, and tossing her forward. She then blinked out of sight, and he returned his gaze in front of himself only to find her there in front of him. Gasping and digging his heels into the dirt, a bola was shot at his ankles, then his knees, and finally his hips, thoroughly binding his feet and legs together.

Waving his hands around, Naruto flew forward and bounced a bit in the dirt, finding himself quickly at the Wizard's feet, a smug look on her face as she gazed down at him. "Say goodnight, princess.~" the woman mocked, "I'm a boy 'Tteba-urk!" The bolas wrapped around him exploded, making him seize up in pain, before blacking out. The last thing he saw was the group gathering around him.

XxXxX

When next Naruto awoke, he found himself in what looked to be a forgotten tomb, probably an old clan burial ground. He really didn't like the feel of this place already. Didn't have anything to do with a fear of ghosts that he certainly didn't have. Nope, not at all.

Hearing voices on the other side of a door, he tried to move, only to find himself chained to the wall, his hands above his head. Grumbling and struggling against his chains, Naruto huffed and took a deep breath, "Oooooi! Get me out of here! I swear if a ghost kills me I'm haunting your asses Dattebayo!"

The door was soon opened, and the group entered. They stayed a bit away from him however, and Naruto glared at them with his smoldering eyes, "What do you want from me? I'm not selling out my godfather, no matter how much of a perv he is!"

The Crusader spoke then, arms crossed over her chest plate, "That is fine, simply tell us what we want to know, and he needn't be brought into this." Naruto gave her a wary look; all the women of the group were extremely beautiful, but from their little chase of him alone he could tell they were also very dangerous, even to strong ninja.

"Well… What do you want to know? Depending on what it is I may or may not be able to tell you."

The Barbarians stepped up first, arms crossed, stern looks on their face. "Us first brat. Tell us what that lout Jiraiya took our peoples tomes? What use could he have for them? Why did he steal them in the first place?"

Naruto looked at them for a moment, and while he wasn't one to like muscular women, he had to say the female Barbarian pulled the look off nicely. Even the male Barbarian had a youthful flare to him, even if he was older than the female. "He… He brought them to me. I'm assuming Everything he stole from all of you was brought to me."

Raising an eyebrow, the Crusader stepped forward again, "And why would he bring you these things young man? Did you ask him to bring you these things specifically?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Naruto denied that, "No, no, it was simply needed that he bring me things to counteract demonic magic. Skills, artefacts… I needed these things because something interfered with a very important event in my life. Before I tell you though, I need all of you to give me your word! Give me your word that I won't be harmed for the knowledge I give!"

Looking at each other, the group gave little nods, it wasn't as if the boy was a demon or something. Even if he had created demons when they had met, something they'd have to take care of immediately after they were finished with the boy.

The Crusader spoke again, seeming to be the spokesperson for the group. "Very well, you have our word that you will not be harmed. Now tell us, what has you so up in arms over this information?"

Sighing, Naruto took a deep breath, and let it out. "Fifteen years ago, my original home was attacked. A great nine tailed fox, a demon, attacked my village. It killed many people, destroyed many homes, before it was eventually stopped by my father… He died, sealing the great beast. Of course, of the Biju, the Nine Tailed Fox was the strongest, and so couldn't be sealed into something inanimate, it had to be a living being, who's chakra coils were yet to develop. It had to be a newborn, and I just so happened to meet those parameters. My father sealed the beast inside me."

This got the groups eyes to widen; sealing a demon into a human… Now why did that sound so familiar?

"The seal is there, under my shirt on my stomach. It shows every time I channel chakra, but that's not all… That alone is not the reason my godfather had to take those things from you. If you are from wherever my godfather got what he did, you're likely the group he was with when he was gone. He told me a bit about you, though I never got your names. Go ahead… Lift my shirt, I'll channel some chakra, and then you'll know why I needed what he took…"

The Crusader stepped forward once again, reaching forth to lift the shirt they had put on the boy. Honestly, who went around in their underwear?

Once he was sure they could see his stomach, Naruto sighed and channeled chakra through his body, bringing forth the seal on his stomach, drawing interest from the group, the Wizard more so. Then the group gasped, the Crusader stepping back hastily.

There, on the boys stomach, sat the Black Soulstone.

"Now do you see? The terrible danger I pose to my world if I do not get the 'gifts' that stone gives me under control? Do to the nature of my seal I am in minimal danger of possession, but, I am fully capable of using the evil powers within. And therein lies the problem. Whenever I use that dark magic, it's like a fight for control. I've got it down to where I can use simple blasts of it, but… I fear that should I ever lose control like I did today, I will bring about the end of days for my people. That is why I needed what my godfather stole from you. To give me skills, discipline, and power to properly counter whatever may happen in my moments without control."

XxXxX

There we go! Third chapter done! Now, I need a favor. Does anyone have the D3 game on console? Do me a favor if you do, and start it up, start up a new character for the classes and genders within this story, don't worry you don't have to play or keep them, but what I need is the generated names. I can't for the life of me remember any of them.

So yeah, I need names for my characters, the ones generated in the console version preferably. I need names for:

Crusader: Female

Barbarian: Female

Barbarian: Male

Monk: Female

Monk: Male

Demon Hunter: Female

Wizard: Female

Simple enough, yeah?

Also, questions. Should any of the group be in the harem? Personally I'm voting for the Demon Hunter myself. I simply love the female Demon Hunter's legs. It's gotta be those stiletto's they wear, cause their legs are the first thing I see whenever I see a closeup of the female DH in the create a character screen.

Of course, I'm also partial to the Crusader being in it too.

Should Tsunade be in the harem, or simply a one (or more) time thing?

Should Naruto have 'concubines'? Meaning, lovers that he won't marry, but will still have relations with, with permission from his actual wives?

Also, I'm taking suggestions for what becomes of those demons that got away. Do they start up their own cult and slowly grow in power? Do they summon more demons and eventually try to usurp the Great Evil's powers from within Naruto, and become the New Evils? Give me suggestions, plans, things you'd like to see happen.

On that note however, what would you like to see happen? I'm open to suggestions, as I've said.

Poll Up! (Who in the D3 group should be in the harem)


	4. To Konoha Eventually

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

So! No one's really given me any names for the group that I thought would work, so I'm being forced to come up with original names. Of course, it's only been a day or so by this point… But hey! Gotta keep the ball rolling, as it were.

So here's the names!

Male Barbarian: Makar

Female Barbarian: Valka

Male Monk: Vortik

Female Monk: Nuin

Crusader: Eluvia

Demon Hunter: Trisha

Wizard: Aradia

Also, I've gotten four calls for Tsunade to be in the harem. Also surprisingly one for Kushina. I'm not against wincest stuff like that, but it's still surprising that I got a call for her to be in.

XxXxX

Naruto's right eye twitched as he watched the group chat quietly about the black soul stone in his gut, his shirt once more pulled down. They had been discussing something for the past ten minutes, and it was beginning to get on Naruto's nerves. They were still in the tomb, he was still chained to the wall, and there were still mother fucking coffins on either side of him!

"Oooi! C'mon, I thought we were gonna be cool after I told you that stuff! Why are we still in this creepy ass place?! I don't wanna diiiiiie!" Naruto called, anime style tears falling down his cheeks as he pulled at the chains holding him, completely forgetting that he had skills that would let him escape said things.

Hearing a sigh, he perked up, like a puppy, when the Crusader woman left the chatting group and approached him. "Very well young one, we need your input, in any case. Come."

When finally the chains were off, Naruto flung his hands in the air, well, further into the air, and hugged the Crusader, making her flush just a bit, before she pushed at his face roughly, trying to dislodge the little leech. "You have no idea how happy I am to be unchained! Now if only we could get out of this creepy tomb Dattebayo!"

"G-get off me at once!"

The Barbarians laughed at the Crusader's misfortune, doing nothing to calm the woman's ire. Eventually she wedged her shield between her and the boy, using her shield bash to dislodge him, sending him against the wall by proxy. And there he laid, eyes like little swirls after taking the attack.

Naruto recovered quick enough however, popping back up and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but uh, yeah, can we get out of here? I kinda got a thing about spooky tombs."

Motioning towards the exit of the room they were in, Naruto gave a little nod and stepped out… Only to gulp and look back at the group, "Uh… Just… How far in did you guys take me, exactly?"

Looking at each other, it was the Demon Hunter who answered, "We ventured to the innermost part of the tomb. Honestly, it's quite a fair bit smaller than the ones we are used to, so it didn't take us that long to get here. Plus, we didn't have to fight through the undead while moving here."

Gulping at the mention of undead, Naruto gave a shudder and sighed, "Well… at least we don't have to deal with that crap here. No way these stiffs will just pop up and attack us."

Of course, Naruto had inadvertently jinxed himself, for no sooner had he spoke it, did the male Barbarian smack him on the back heartily, "Don't worry about it, you… Never mind." Whatever he was going to say caught in his throat as soon as he smacked the boy on the back. Said action caused a forward moving pulse of furious red energy to escape the boy, sweeping through the tomb, making the walls shake, and the coffins it passed begin shaking as well.

Turning to the male Barbarian, everyone glared at him, though at least he had the decency to look sheepish at what he'd done, if inadvertently.

Soon enough, the dead began to rise from their graves, sleep disturbed by the furious energy Naruto's body had released. At once they attacked the group, who thought it would be a piece of cake, just like taking out the dead in their home. They didn't take something into account however.

These were undead Ninja.

The moment the group sent their attacks at the undead, said moves were dodged, albeit a bit choppily, and the undead ninja were on the attack. Only swift thinking and the advance of the female Barbarian and the Crusader to the front of the group, shields raised, saved them, practically ancient kunai shattering against the shields.

Naruto stood wide eyed at the back of the group, knees clattering as he watched the undead rise and attack. His pupils had shrunk down till only the whites of his eyes showed. He really didn't do well with things like this.

Still, seeing that the group were having some trouble with the agile dead, Naruto sighed and gulped, gritting his teeth as he pulled a kunai from a seal inscribed on his left wrist. Dashing into the fray, Naruto yelled out as he channeled wind chakra into the blade, bisecting two undead shinobi in one go. "These guys are Ninja! You're going to have to be faster than that to damage them!"

He proved his point as he moved with agility and speed, slashing and punching the undead so hard that some of them fell apart. They were just bones after all, it wasn't like, even magically brought back, they were gonna just magically gain epic durability.

Add in the fact they were still freshly awoken, and with Naruto's help, the group fought their way back to the entrance of the hidden tomb. Though once they got there Naruto quickly felled a tree and pushed it trunk first into the entrance to keep any more creepy things inside the damn place.

Wheeling around once the tree was in place, Naruto glared at the group, "Never take me inside another scary, spooky place like that again Dattebayo!" He yelled at them, arms flailing as he stomped a bit. It was more funny than intimidating however.

The male Barbarian stepped forward, "I apologize young one, I had no idea my actions would prove to disrupt whatever control you have on the Evils."

Sighing, Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "Don't worry about it. My control was already on thin ice while I was down there. It's like I said, I have a thing about spooky places. Like tombs."

Nodding, the male Barbarian stepped back with the rest of the group. The Crusader spoke this time, continuing acting as the spokesperson for the group. "Now young man, I believe it is time we gave you our names. We have your name, it is only polite, especially after what we have done. My name is Eluvia. My compatriots, from left to right, are Makar, Valka, Nuin, Trisha, Vortik and Aradia."

Each person introduced gave a small greeting to the boy, and Naruto greeted them back with a wave each, though when Trisha was introduced his eyes flickered to her legs seemingly on their own. This caused him to flush, and the woman in question to smirk as she once more caught him looking. It wasn't as if she minded the attention, and he was good looking in his own way. Though she would have to make clear that turnabout was fair play.

"Now young Naruto, we have discussed what we would do with you, and we have decided that we cannot make you unlearn all that you have learned, so we have decided… To teach you ourselves, to ensure you improve in our skills, and impart on you the discipline and will needed to master your dark powers. Make note however, this will be our first time taking a student, with the exception of Makar, and we ask that you be patient with us, as we will be with you. Understand?"

Naruto grinned at the Crusaders, Eluvia's words, a large part of him quite giddy to begin learning under them. However, there was an equally large part of him that didn't quite like that strange glint in each of their eyes. "This is going to be cruel and unusual isn't it…"

"For you? Yes. For us, I imagine it will be quite fun."

XxXxX

It was two months later, and Naruto had been trained into the ground by the Barbarian duo. He had been run ragged, gone through combat scenarios, and actual combat using nothing but the Barbarian discipline. To do this he had been made to lead the group around, taking down every single bandit camp they could find. By himself. With only his Barbarian path skills and techniques.

Of course, when they ran out of bandit camps, they had moved on to the occasional pirate or missing ninja. Do to this, Naruto had progressed at an astonishing rate in the path, and gained a bit of worldly experience like his godfather and mother wanted him to.

However, at the end of his training, the duo of Barbarians had left off to explore Naruto's world, promising to meet up with him once he returned to his old home, Konoha.

This was the plan the group had made. They would train with him for two months, forcing him to use naught but their skills, so he had no choice but to get better and learn more. Then they would leave the group and look around on their own. Of course, now that they had ran out of bandits, pirates, and missing nin steered clear of them, they were forced to move on to a new area. Hence why they were now in Kusa no Kuni, looking to take out the lands bandits, or at least deal a massive blow to the bandit population there.

His next teachers were to be the Monks, Vortik set to train him in the Daibo, while Nuin planned to train him in the use of fists, weapons included. And just like with the Barbarians, he was to use no other skills than those in the Monk path of his disciplines.

This was going to be a major pain in the butt…

XxXxX

Naruto looked up at the gates of Konoha with a small smile, fidgeting nervously as he did so. It had been a full year since he left Mount Myoboku, though he was late getting here by a couple weeks, to make up for the time he'd been wandering before he'd been training and traveling. Beside him was his last teacher of the year he'd been wandering, the Demon Hunter Trisha. And beside her was the Crusader, Eluvia. She had stayed with them on the premise that she had nothing to really teach Naruto, nor did she wish to explore his world.

For the two months she had been 'teaching' him, she simply provided a tough opponent in sparring matches. She couldn't honestly teach him because it was tradition for her people to give their students their names, and Naruto seemed pretty attached to his name. So for her two months, they had focused on his ninja techniques while fighting bandits, missing nin, and other such baddies. With all his months of training in the last year, he was pretty sure they had become the scourge of bandits in a lot of places.

Now that he saw the gates though, Naruto gulped as a thought came to him. He was like, two weeks late. His mother was going to kill him…

"Well. I guess sixteen years could be considered a nice life…" Naruto mumbled, before taking a deep breath and walking through the gate. Of course, as soon as he did he felt a feeling of dread descend on him like a great pressure. His eyes widened, and he slooowly turned his head up and to the right.

There, standing on a building with her arms crossed, an angry expression on her face and her hair seeming to float menacingly in nine separate 'tails', was his mother Uzumaki Kushina.

"I changed my mind, I wanna liiiiiiive, 'Ttebayo!"

Naruto dashed in the opposite direction as his mother gave chase, screaming bloody murder at the young man for being so late.

"You don't even know Kakashi, how the hell is he rubbing of on you!?"

"When I get my hands on you people will be able to use your tanned hide in leather products young man!"

"You've got some explaining to do young man! If Tsunade wasn't such a great medic I'd be a grandmother right now Dattebane!"

Such things were some of what she was shouting at the retreating young redhead. She had heard of what had gone down in Vanity Town, and while Tsunade had taken the fact she'd shagged her godson a lot better than Kushina was taking it, well, there you go. Tsunade was taking it a loooot better than Kushina was taking it.

"The hell does that mean Kaa-chan?! Who's Kakashi and why would he rub on me Dattebayo!?"

"Nevermind! I blame him, I blame him 'Ttebayo!"

"Aaaargh! Why does that name sound so familiar!?"

Were his responses, his mind seeming to take the time to answer his mother even as he ran from her wrath. The two were making quite a spectacle for the villagers and other shinobi of the village, jumping from the rooftops, shouting back and forth, one in anger and one in complete fear for his mother's anger.

Speaking of the villagers, the adults all seemed to be having a sense that they should remember the first red blur from somewhere, but it had been so long they couldn't for the life of them remember why. Most simply shrugged it off and made way for the two red blurs of anger and fear. Others watched on in amusement at what was obviously a son running from a ticked off mother.

Nara men all over the village felt the sudden need to help a brother in the struggle survive. They knew the horror of an angry mother, or female in general. So troublesome.

Soon however, the chase came to an end when a slender arm stuck out and clotheslined Naruto, "Urk!" The arm was attached to a beautiful blonde woman, one that Naruto recognized from his time in Vanity a year ago. Immediately he was pulled into an alley, in time for his mother to rage on passed the alley he was pulled into.

"Heh, you should have been here on time kiddo. I think she'd have accepted a few hours or a day, but you're here weeks off schedule, from what I hear. Good to see you again by the way."

Naruto pouted and rubbed his neck where he was clotheslined, looking the woman over and blushing a little as she showed him a bit of cleavage with a grin on her face. "Well brat, I saved you from your mother, don't you think I deserve a little reward~?"

Huffing and crossing his arms, Naruto thought about it for a moment. He had nothing but good memories of this woman after all, the last few moments notwithstanding. Clearing his throat, he looked at her again and tilted his head a bit, "What do you want?"

A grin bloomed onto the blonde's face at that, and she pulled Naruto close, pressing her chest against his, and enjoying how he blushed. This was part of the charm of having a younger lover, they were so easy to tease. "Well, I know this nice little eatery where we can grab a bite to eat, and your mother should never think to look there.~ Of course, you'll still have to face her sooner or later, but she'll likely cool down just a bit now that you're actually here."

Blinking, Naruto blushed again but couldn't help the grin on his face. He hadn't been expecting this, not in the least, but far be it from him to deny such an offer. "I don't mind, though at some point I'll have to find a couple people I just kinda left at the gate."

Nodding and looking out from the alley, Tsunade looked around a bit to make sure Kushina wasn't just waiting for them to leave. She was in danger herself from the woman's wrath, taking her godson on a date like this. But morals, meh. At least when it came to this. The kid had really made an impression after all.

"Okay, it's safe to leave. Come on, I'll show you the place."

Naruto nodded and, blushing once again when his hand was taken by the woman, followed her out of the alley and into the busy streets. He got a few pats on the back for escaping the red haired woman's anger as he walked. Mostly from males with dark hair and lazy expressions.

After about ten minutes, the blonde and redheaded duo arrived at a small building called the _Lazy Leaf Eatery_. It was really a small building, but it had a homey sense to it, and smelled of delicious things, with a bit of alcohol. Stepping in the door, Naruto looked around as Tsunade drew him up towards the front, where there were some stools set up in front of a bar like area.

Once seated, Tsunade greeted the man behind the counter, "Hello Tai, how's it going? I'll take two orders of takoyaki, with two… no, three orders of sake." The man, Tai, nodded and got to work on the food for his customers, and Naruto was surprised to see the swift skill with which the man worked. Those were not the hands of a civilian.

Still, it wasn't as if the man was a hostile, so for the moment he simply watched the amazing work the man did, making takoyaki balls like lightning. Exaggeration? Yes. Did he care? No.

While Naruto watched the man work, Tsunade made sure the man didn't add anything unusual to the takoyaki. She ate here every once in a while since her return, but that didn't mean she would put things to chance that something would happen.

She was a medic, and a ninja. Watching her food be made like this was a habit at this point.

"So, tell me what you've been doing since we parted ways." Tsunade spoke, catching Naruto's attention for a moment before he too went back to monitoring the cooks hands. He wasn't being paranoid, he was just amazed at the guys skill.

"Well… I was taken to Kumo for a little while about a week after I left Vanity. They thought I was a bandit with some kind of elaborate plot." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, glancing at Naruto before going back to watching the cook, well, cook.

"You know, Kumo tried to kidnap your mother once…"

Naruto blinked, before growling, no he actually growled. Tsunade looked at him again, eyebrow once more raised up, watching as the young man made strangling motions in the air. "Something wrong?"

Naruto's head snapped towards Tsunade so fast she was surprised the boy didn't get whiplash. "Wrong? Of course something's wrong! Those assholes tried to kidnap my mom Dattebayo! I should have done Way more than destroy their interrogation building! I'm of half a mind to go back there and kick the Raikage's ass!"

"Whoa, whoa, Naruto calm down, it was dozens of years ago, your mother's already over it. Besides, you'd need to be a lot stronger, not to mention faster, if you wanted to kick that man's ass. Although, good for you, destroying such an important building. Though, I was under the impression you hadn't known of their attempt on your mother till just now. Why'd that building get destroyed?"

At this, Naruto blushed and looked away, only serving to amuse the blonde woman. Even the cook behind the counter was amused, unwittingly eavesdropping as he was. Not his fault the two were talking so loud so close to him.

"Heh, now I have to know. What, did they mistake that pretty mug of yours for a girls?"

Huffing, Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he turned a glare at the woman, no heat behind it. "If you must know!... T-they called me a t-t-to-to-" "… Tomato?" "Aaaargh!" Naruto thunked his head onto the counter, and Tsunade giggled at him, reaching to rub the now sulking young man's back. Poor boy seemed as if he'd been physically struck. "I think I died inside right now… Just a little…"

Laughing good naturedly, Tsunade pulled Naruto's head from the counter and planted his face against her cleavage, rubbing the teens head comfortingly. "There there. No one here's going to call you that." ' _Except me, but only in bed~_ ' She thought, before continuing, "Your mother has a reputation from when she was younger for that name. Trust me, everyone in Konoha should know by now. … Except maybe the young people."

She heard a sobbing sound from her cleavage, and smiled, sweatdropping just a bit at the young redheads actions.

"Two takoyaki plates and three bottles of sake."

Accepting the order as it was finished, Tsunade set the two plates before herself and Naruto, and placed two of the sake bottles on her side, while the last one went to Naruto's side. Patting the boy on the head, she pulled him from her cleavage and patted his back to straighten him out. "Now now, don't worry about it. You just have to make your own reputation with the other brats and they'll eventually get the message. Now, eat up, this is supposed to be a date, so cheer up. It's not every day you get to go out with someone like me~"

That only served to remind Naruto of something, and as he plucked one of his takoyaki balls up with a toothpick, he turned to his date, blowing on the ball to cool it down. "That reminds me, I feel like I should know you beyond when we met and just now. Your name sounds so familiar I feel like it should be staring me in the face or something."

Raising an eyebrow again, Tsunade chuckled and took a sip of her sake, waiting for the redhead to stick his takoyaki ball in his mouth before answering as he chewed it. "Well technically, I'm your godmother."

" **Pffffff!** "

The spit take Naruto did at those words made her laugh, and made the cook glad there was glass blocking him from taking that spit take to the face. Since it hadn't gotten him, he laughed too.

Naruto had a horrified expression on his face at that information, before his entire face went up in a blush that put his hair to shame. Tsunade could swear she could see steam coming from his ears. "I banged my godmother…" He mumbled under his breath, before falling out of his chair, leaving a laughing Tsunade to get up and help him back up.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I'm still sexy aren't I? Hey chef, I'm still sexy right?"

"Quite so."

"See, I'm still sexy. Now quit being such a baby. So I'm your godmother, so what, at least we aren't related by blood. S'far as I'm concerned this is A-okay. You know, tons of boys your age would kill to be around me like you've been."

"Th-that's not the point! Oh kami, mom is gonna kill me!"

"Ah put a sock in it, she's not gonna kill you. She just needs to get laid, it's been fifteen years since your dad died, and I happen to know for a fact she hasn't been with another man since then. Jiraiya told me all about it. Heh, maybe you should give her the same treatment you gave me stud~."

Naruto looked positively affronted, "You did NOT just tell me to shag my own mother!"

Tsunade shrugged, "Hey, with medical jutsu as it is today you wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy. And what's a bit of skinship between mother and son? I hear some mothers do it with their sons to keep them out of trouble with girls during school. And that's just the civilians! Ninja clans are filled with inbreeding, and medical knowledge has progressed so far we can medically purify any ill traits from said unions."

"That's my mother! First off, I like my penis where it is thank you! You've been reading Ero-sennin's books haven't you?! Second off, when I die, how the hell do you expect me to meet my old man with the knowledge that I stole mom from him!?"

Laughing good naturedly again, Tsunade patted Naruto on the head and ate one of her own takoyaki balls, sipping her sake afterwards. The two were totally unheeding of the blushes they were putting on the other patron's faces, even the cook.

"Oh fine, leave your poor mother alone then. She'll meet some new guy eventually, and when she does she'll just have another kid, forget all about you, maybe change her name…"

"L-low blow damnit…"

"Aww, c'mere, you know I didn't mean it." Tsunade comforted the redhead, planting a kiss on his cheek, making them turn rosy with his blush. "Let's change the subject, shall we? What else have you been up to since you ran into me last year?"

Huffing and pouting, Naruto reached for another takoyaki ball, popping it in his mouth and chewing for a bit in thought. "Well, I'm pretty sure Kusa owes me a medal or something for taking out all the bandits in the country. I also learned more about the stuff ero-sennin brought me a while back. Oh yeah, that reminds me! I gotta warn the old perv that some friends of his are looking for him!"

Before the boy could get up to go do that, Tsunade grabbed him and pulled him close, looking him dead in the eye, the boy flushing again with how close he was to the woman. "Let's let that old pervert deal with his own problems, shall we? You sir, are my date at the moment. Stop thinking about troublesome old men and let's finish our meal, shall we?"

Gulping, Naruto sat down promptly and gave a little nod, Tsunade smiling at the boy and leaning in to kiss his other cheek this time, giving the boy a distinct peak down her cleavage. Such a flirty woman!

"Ah, you make me feel so young Naruto-kun. Anyway, let's finish up here and then we'll go see if Kushina's cooled down or not. Face the music, as it were."

Shivering at the thought of facing his mother so soon after dodging her wrath, Naruto distracted himself with the delicious takoyaki the cook behind the counter had made for them. Just as well, he also started to sip at his sake, thinking he might need another one before facing his mother. He also wondered why the cook didn't say anything about him drinking, since he definitely wasn't an official ninja yet, and he definitely didn't Look old enough. Of course, that just got him thinking about how he got his hands on alcohol back in Vanity, before his brain started hurting and he just let the thought go.

XxXxX

Naruto stood shaking in front of his mother inside the Hokage's office, only the whites of his eyes showing as his knees clacked together. His mother was glaring at him from her spot in front of the Hokage's desk, her hair floating ominously in nine separate 'tails' as she glared. The Hokage himself was sat behind his desk, giving the young redhead an apologetic look.

Next to Naruto, Tsunade stood nonchalantly, as if nothing was happening. In fact she had the gall to just stand there looking at her nails, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto seemed to be in such trouble with his mother.

Around the village, Nara men were seen in prayer, as if sending off the soul of the- soon to be- departed.

"Drinking… Gambling… S-s-sex…! All three vices of a shinobi! All three! Not even a week after leaving Mount Myoboku, and my own sochi turns into such a d-d-deviant! I'm of half a mind to grounding you till you're a Jonin! However, you should thank Hokage-sama, he's convinced me to not in fact do that."

At this, Kushina grew a positively demonic grin that would make the Kyuubi proud. "Instead… Ohoho, instead, he's convinced me to give a much more 'lenient' punishment… You see, when you got here you were supposed to take a combat test to see if we could place you with this year's graduating Genin… You were going to face a simple Chunin… But now, you're opponent…" Pausing at this, Kushina cracked her knuckles, and Naruto squeaked in fear.

"Your opponent will be me!"

"Eeeeek!"

Naruto let out a positively girly shriek as he ran from his mother, who gave chase immediately. Naruto fled from the Hokage Tower, his mother in hot pursuit, chasing him across the village once more. "Stand and take your punishment like a man!"

Back in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen and Tsunade both had giant sweatdrops, before the former sighed and took out his new pipe, this one with a seal on it that would let him track it if it went missing like his last one. "So. No mercy huh?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at the old man behind the desk. "Nope. I'm afraid Naruto-kun will have to take his punishment properly. Of course, if he passes his little test I'll be more than happy to put him in with the graduates."

Tsunade nodded, before grinning and turning to leave the office herself, "Well, I'm going to go make sure Kushina doesn't kill him. I'm quite fond of him you know, even if I only met him once before."

With that the blonde woman left, leaving the old Hokage to grin and pull out his crystal ball, intent to watch Naruto's test himself.

XxXxX

All around the village, the villagers were treated to another dashing duo of redheads, one giving an aura of fear, the other extreme anger. The two kicked up a wind with their running though, and many girls and women had to hold their skirts down in the wake of the chase.

Finally though, Naruto decided to stand and fight. Or, run and fight, as it were.

As he took his next step, he left a black rune on the ground, a spiked metal ball in the center, followed by two more with his next few steps. Going as fast as they were, Kushina couldn't go around or over them, and the first one slowed her down quite a bit, pain shooting up her legs. When she hit the last two she tumbled and rolled on the ground several feet.

This gave Naruto a chance to stop and pull out a bow that looked like a pair of giant raven wings. As soon as he pulled it out an actual raven appeared flying above him, before he pointed at his mother and the creature sped towards her while Naruto pulled back the draw string on his weapon.

Of course, Kushina was a highly skilled ninja, and before the bird could get very close at all it had to dodge glowing golden chains sprouting from the woman's back. The woman slowly stood up as her chains chased the bird, finally skewering it just as a trio of icy bola's impacted her face, knocking her for a loop.

She stayed on the ground for a few seconds, giving Naruto enough time to put his bow on his back, lifting his fists and preparing himself for some hand to hand combat with his mother. Just in time too, as the Kushina on the ground went up in smoke, and Naruto yelped as a fist impacted the back of his head, knocking Him for a loop.

"Awww, did that hurt? Good! It's a mother's job to punish her child when he's been naughty! Now stand up and take your licks! I'm not gonna be satisfied till I'm sure you've been properly chastised Dattebane!"

Naruto grumbled and stood up, rubbing the back of his head, before turning to face his mother, putting his fists up once more. Taking a deep breath, he threw his right fist towards his mom, a blast of air extending out till the tip hit her right in the face, her eyes wide before she went flying back. "In the face!"

"Hey son!"

"Yeah mom?"

"What's the opposite of Christopher Walking?"

Confused by this, Naruto tilted his head, inadvertently letting his guard down just a bit, "What's that have to do with an-Oh kami!"

Kushina came smashing knees first into her sons own face, breaking his nose and sending him flying back several yards into a busy street. "Christopher Reaves!"

"I don't get iiiit!" Naruto cried, rolling around and holding his nose.

Hopping up after a second, Naruto glared at his mom, arms at his side yet lifted a bit, elbows bent. "Mmm! Say cheese!" Slapping his hands together as if in prayer, Naruto released a blinding flash of light, catching not only his mom, but everyone else within 20 yards who'd been watching, getting a myriad of cries of shock, and one of pain as his mom immediately covered her eyes.

Naruto took this chance to dash towards his mom, leaving a blue after image as his open palm impacted her stomach and knocked her back. But he didn't let up at that, he dashed in again with the same move, yet instead of striking her with it again he released a flaming drop kick that caught her in the chest, making her spit up globs of saliva as she went flying this time, given a wicked case of heart burn by her son's last attack.

"Get up kaa-chan, I know that wasn't enough to keep you down!"

"Fufufufufufu… Since when did my son get so cheeky, I wonder…"

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine, before a foot impacted it, "Urk!" He went flying like a ragdoll, sending him into a fruit stand, wrecking it with his body. "You're paying for that sochi~"

"E-evil…"

"Ara? What was that~?"

Shivering again, Naruto let out a breath and got up out of the wrecked stand, civilians running away from the fight. "Okay mom, that's how you wanna play it?" Clearing his throat, Naruto began to mumble under his breath, a flash of energy coming from him before a clear blue glyph appeared under his feet.

Making a 'come hither' motion with his hand, Naruto dashed at his mother, keeping a stoic face as his fists collided with hers, the duo beginning a flurry of fists, each trying to strike the other. Kushina was actually surprised her son was doing so well, since when he left he definitely wasn't this good at hand to hand.

Throughout the exchange Naruto kept mumbling, keeping up his mantra, before his mother threw him a surprise, taking advantage of a lull in the exchange to jump back and slap her own hands together, "You weren't the only one to benefit from that stuff Jiraiya brought, sochi!" A blinding flash of light struck Naruto right in the eyes, making him recoil as his mother's fist impacted his stomach not a second later. "Gah!"

"Cheater!"

"No such thing, we're ninja, fair play is relative!"

"Gut check time!"

"Gut wha-urk!"

Naruto sped towards his mom and smashed his shoulder into her gut, her eyes widening as she went flying back again, Naruto using this reprieve to send out a shout that called down three beams of light. From these light beams, three warriors stepped forth, one wielding a shield and sword, another wielding a large polearm, and the last wielding dual axes.

Next Naruto's eyes began to glow as he entered a rage, crying out with his summoned warriors and charging his mother with war cries. The four warriors attacked, and Kushina put up a valiant defense, staving off the three with blinding flashes of light, followed by palm strikes that soon made them experience localized explosions.

Naruto however seemed to be ignoring the pain, his arms and legs shaking as he battled his mother. Eventually though his summoned warriors left him, the pain coming back full force. He had taken a fair few hits from his mother after all. Trembling and on his last legs, Naruto panted as he stood across from his mother, who was only a bit better off.

" _huff… huff…_ Y-you're good…"

" _puff… huff…_ Heh, you too sochi…"

Both mother and son slapped their hands together, focusing their energies. A clear red glyph appeared under Naruto's feet as he began a mantra, and Kushina's muscles seemed to tense. Both smirked and prepared their last attacks. Naruto dashed at his mother once more, leaving a blue after image…

Naruto's smirk turned into a look of horror as his mother gained a shit eating grin, her body being wrapped in gold as she activated serenity, an enlightened look popping onto her face as she disappeared just before Naruto could strike. Those now watching watched in awe as a large seal(?) was inscribed into the ground in a giant circle made of seven smaller circles with smaller still circles at their tops and strange symbols within the larger circles, all centered around Naruto.

At the same time, Kushina dashed in with insane speed, striking her son from different positions seven times almost instantaneously, reappearing behind her son as the symbol on the ground slowly faded, the golden aura around her disappearing, a giant grin on her face as her son fell to his knees, before falling flat on his face.

" _huff…_ You know, th-they say specialization is bad, but this just feels so good. Th-think about what you've done, sochi."

Kushina said her piece, before she too fell flat on her face, both mother and son out like lights.

XxXxX

In his office, Hiruzen had a small smile on his face, though he sighed as he turned off the technique on his crystal ball letting him view Kushina and Naruto's battle. Those two… "Such drama queens…"

Lifting a hand, two ANBU appeared before him, kneeling obediently. "You two, go check on them. Tsunade should be there already, but they ended up pretty far out. I don't think they even realize where they ended up… We don't need _them_ acting up should they find the two before Tsunade does."

Nodding, the two operatives of ANBU disappeared from the office, and Hiruzen relit his forgotten pipe, taking a drag as he turned in his chair and observed his village. "Of all places… It had to be the Hyuuga Proving Grounds…"

XxXxX

Okay! There goes the fourth chapter of Naruablo! I'll admit, a little boring for a while there… But that battle scene though! Hey, I think it's pretty good…. But again, I'll admit something. I'm a pacifist. Such a pacifist, I've never defended myself when I've been bullied. It's my belief that, at least for a while, my fight scenes will be weak because AS a pacifist, I don't know what it takes to make a truly good fight scene.

Anyway!

I've gotten several calls to put Tsunade in the harem, about four to be exact. If I can get at least ten requests for her, I'll put her in. As of now she's just a flirty 'scratch dat itch' gal. Willingly of course. Now, I've also gotten one call to add Kushina. Now, I'm all for some wincest when it's, you know, not in real life, but unless I get enough calls for it, she definitely won't be in it.

As for the poll for who of the D3 group will be in the harem, I think it's pretty obvious the Demon Hunter will be in. But who knows? I may suddenly get more fans and she may drop in the votings. This is officially my first story with more than three chapters after all. And I plan to get up to chapter 10 at least before starting anything else. No matter how tempted I am to do a RWBY/Naruto cross. Anyway! The votings… I'm actually quite surprised that the Wizard is above both the Crusader and the female Monk. Originally I had planned to put her with Sasuke or something, but plans can change.

As for other pairings. Since it looks like she may not get any Naruto love, I'm actually thinking of putting the female Barbarian with Guy. And I'll have to figure out where to put the other two who aren't going with Naruto. But… I might be doing some pretty unique stuff in the next chapter, so characters can go any which way with who they'll end with.

There Will be lesbian pairings, but, no offense, no yaoi pairings. Nothing against it, written some myself, but I seem to always get people telling me 'no'. People seem to have less problems with yuri pairings… dicks…

Also, those wondering why Kushina was so good with Monk skills, well, she started learning them not long after Naruto did, practicing in secret from the boy, and for the year he was gone, she focused on nothing but Monk skills, whereas Naruto focused on several paths.

Anyway, for Naruto so far, he's got the Demon Hunter and the Wizard (So far).

In the next chapter, Naruto meets a drastically different Hinata Hyuuga than y'alls is used to, Also, there will be Fem!Sasuke. Though, he's the only one I plan to genderbend. With my Hinata, I am planning some funny moments between her and Satsuki (Fem!Sasuke). But let's not give away all my future plans, shall we?

Read and Review please! I've gotten lots of reviews, so I'm more inclined to update this story. Also it's excellent practice for when I eventually continue my other stories.


	5. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! Fifth chapter! Woo! You get to meet one of my radically different from canon Hinata's this chapter. Also, I believe my first genderbent Sasuke will be in here.

The poll! Yes, sadly, the poll will be closing in chapter six, so be ready for it. So far it looks like the Demon Hunter will definitely be in, and it looks like the Wizard and the Crusader are tied. If they still are once chapter six comes, I'll put up a new poll just for them. That leaves Three spots open for the harem, one of which I'm kinda sure will be filled by Tsunade.

Let's see… Anything else I need to address? Ah yes, I will be trying to add some humor to my fics, and mostly I will be getting said humor from the abridged series on youtube, because honestly, those things are damn hilarious.

Lastly, I've read a couple 'Reading' fics up on the site, and I would like to request that once my story hits chapter 7 or 10, well, I was wondering if someone could do a 'Reading' fic of it. I think it would be nice. Ya don't have to of course, but I just thought it'd be an interesting read, seeing what someone thought of my story. In the form of little remarks and such from the characters in the story or something.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

XxXxX

All around the redheaded mother and son duo, milky eyes gazed at them from beyond the trees, seeming to glow spookily in the shade. The two were surrounded, and even though they weren't very far into the Hyuuga's Proving Ground, those that had been using it that day were drawn towards the noise of their fight. No less than ten Hyuuga were there to witness the tail end of the fight between mother and son.

Today had been the proving of a prodigy in the Hyuuga clan, the heiress to be exact. Hyuuga Hinata was among those watching the now passed out redheads, a hint of disdain in her gaze as she looked upon them.

Hinata was what one would call your 'typical' Hyuuga… Except for the fact that she was different. Whereas regular main house Hyuuga were snooty, and looked down on others simply because their status was lower than their own, Hinata did not do that. Sure, she was regal, noble, and powerful, but she didn't look down on others simply because they weren't Hyuuga, or other noble class citizens.

She looked down on those who were weaker than her. And in her clan, she was the strongest in ages.

While when she was younger she had been a shy girl, kind and seen as weak, her father and others had well and truly broken her some time ago. So she toughened herself up. She trained fiercely, developed her art, and kicked her dad in the balls. This proving was to show if she was ready to lead her clan in a few years when she reached a high enough ninja rank.

No longer was she weak, introverted, or openly kind. She just didn't care anymore. She was strong, others were the weak ones now. She was destined to bring great change to her clan, and she had the power to do it now. However, her proving had been interrupted by the fighting of the two redheads she now saw passed out on her clan's grounds.

However, before anything could be done about the two, someone none of the Hyuuga gathered there expected showed up. Tsunade of the Sannin, last of the Senju.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the legendary medic checking on the two, obviously mother and son. Here was perhaps the world's strongest kunoichi, and she was giving her time to two weaklings who knocked each other out with such strange attacks?

With a swish of motion, Hinata made herself known.

"Tell me Tsunade-sama. Why are you here? You must realize where you are, even if these two did not."

Casting a glance on the young future kunoichi and clan head who'd revealed herself, Tsunade sighed and picked up the two knuckleheaded redheads onto her shoulders. She promptly handed them off to the two ANBU operatives who showed up not a second after the young Hyuuga came out. Nodding and crossing her arms under her bust as the ANBU disappeared with the two Uzumaki's, she turned to address the Hyuuga.

"I was here to make sure those two idiots didn't hurt each other too seriously. I'm quite attached to them after all… As for where I am, well, of course I know where I am. I've been here before. I apologize on behalf of the two who were just here though, I'm quite sure they didn't realize they were trespassing."

Hinata gave a small nod, accepting the apology on behalf of the redheads. She was a forgiving person, to an extent. Unwittingly trespassing was easily forgivable, if a little strange. Everyone within the village knew not to trespass on clan grounds. Any of them.

"That brings me to my next question. Who were they? I'm quite sure I've never seen them around the village before. Are they infiltrators? If that is the case, why had they not been stopped and detained far before they entered my clan's grounds?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, they aren't infiltrators. Those two suck so bad at hiding their chakra even the weakest of sensors would be able to tell they were there. Of course, with so much of the stuff that's not a surprise, really." She told, uncrossing her arms and giving a shrug. "If that's all, I believe I'll take my leave. I don't want to 'trespass' any more than I already have."

Hinata gave a nod, before raising her hand, dismissing the Hyuuga still in hiding. Her proving was over for today, postponed for another time due to this interruption. Once they were gone, the girl gave Tsunade a small smile, "Everything aside, it pleases me to make your acquaintance. Have a nice day Tsunade-sama."

XxXxX

"Uuuugh… My everything…"

"Heheh… Feel chastised yet…?"

Blinking a few times till his eyes adjusted to the light of the room he was in, Naruto looked over to the side and saw his mother grinning cheekily at him. She was sitting in a chair beside him, in a hospital gown, what was visible of her body being wrapped in medical gauze. Furrowing his brow, Naruto looked down at himself, blinking again as he found himself in a hospital bed, in much the same state as his mother.

"Soooo… Are you still mad that I had relations with Tsunade?"

"Oh, I'm positively furious~" Kushina replied, a sweet smile on her face that made Naruto nervous. "However… I've worked out my aggression on your body, so I'll consider you properly punished, just this once. Of course, since Tsunade herself seems not to mind, I've a feeling I wouldn't be able to ban you from seeing her again… I'll settle for asking you just one thing."

Tilting his head a bit, Naruto was about to ask what that thing was, before his mother beat him to it. A small box impacted with his face, surprising him as his mother huffed, "Wear a damn condom next time! I'm too young to be a kami damn grandmother, Dattebane!"

"Itai! Damnit kaa-chan…"

Kushina gently bopped her son on the head, "Language young man."

"Yes kaa-chan…"

The door opened then, and Tsunade walked in wearing a doctors coat, holding a clipboard, with a pair of- obviously fake- glasses on her face. "Well you two, you should be good to go about now. You ready to be checked out? Naruto, be sure to meet with the Hokage after you leave."

Both redheads nodded, giving little salutes that made Tsunade smile. "Get out of here brats. Don't let me see you back in here for a while, okay?"

Kushina left first, grinning and opening the window, before leaping out, leaving her bandages and gown behind in an outline of her body. Of course, Tsunade saw a flash of the woman's dress as she left, so the woman wasn't childishly running around naked. Naruto didn't see it though, so…

"Bye!"

He did the same thing as his mother, however, he didn't have the forethought to put on any clothes besides the boxers he had had on under the gown. So he was running around almost in the buff.

"Aiya, such a troublemaker that one…"

XxXxX

Naruto stood now before the Hokage, dressed now, but he had a black eye, no less than three lumps on his head, and he looked just a bit scuffed. Who knew mothers didn't like it when their daughters virgin eyes were exposed to almost naked males? On the flip side, Naruto was pretty sure he got himself a few fangirls.

Ugh.

His mother was off to the side once more, snickering childishly over the state of her son, the cause of said state more specifically. But she stopped when Hiruzen cleared his throat, and Naruto shook himself off once he did so, now looking as if nothing had happened. Somehow.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you again after all these years."

Tilting his head, Naruto looked at the old man in the Kage robes sitting behind the fancy desk. "Do I… Know you old man?"

"Sochi! Be more respectful to the Hokage!"

"Now now Kushina-chan, it's quite alright. I find it refreshing after getting nothing but 'Hokage-sama' this, and 'Hokage-sama' that. It really gets old after a while, you know?"

Huffing, Kushina crossed her arms and pouted childishly while her son grinned like the cat that got the canary. "So, old man, _do_ I know you?" Naruto asked, ignoring his mother's growl and twitching.

"Oh my no. You were much too young when I last met you to truly know me young man. However, I would like to change that, if you would allow. The test you partook in a while ago, well, you passed it quite splendidly."

"Eh? You knew me when I was a baby? No way, was I cute?"

Hiruzen grinned and gave the boy a little thumbs up, "You were. Now, about your test…"

"Oh! Oh yeah, uh, you said I passed it? I thought I had to beat my mom. She trashed me! Took me out like last week's garbage. No mercy. Like I wasn't even her son." Naruto spoke, arms crossed, nodding as he spoke, oblivious to how bad it was making his mother feel. To the point that she was now currently in the corner, a dark cloud over her head, tracing little circles in the wood floor, depressed.

Hiruzen sweatdropped at this, before shaking his head, "Now now, no need for such hurtful words. She actually went quite easy on you Naruto-kun. Don't you find it strange how you were able to keep up with her, despite her being such a powerful ninja?"

Tilting his head, Naruto thought about that for a moment or two, before shrugging, "Yeah, sure. I mean, her and ero-sennin have always told me that kaa-chan was supposed to be some super powerful ninja a while back. I thought she just got rusty."

Whereas Kushina had managed to stand back up and start making her way back to the Hokage's side, her son's words put her back in the corner in a depressed state once more.

"Well, that aside, she didn't really. No, she had a few limiter seals placed on her so she could fight you fairly. She still has them on, in fact. Currently her level is that of a low Jonin, maybe a little more powerful."

Naruto's eyes widened at that, and he turned to his mother with a shocked look, "No way! Kaa-chan, you're that powerful? How come you never showed it during training?!"

Now, some might think such words would cheer the woman up, but it didn't. She simply shrunk in on herself, anime style streams of tears falling down her cheeks at her son's hurtful words.

"Now now Naruto-kun, why don't you leave your mother alone for now? I think you've said enough."

Naruto blinked, looking back to the old Hokage, before shrugging and giving a grin, folding his arms behind his head. "So I passed, huh? Does that mean I can get placed with the other Genin? Or were you planning on making me a Jonin right away? Don't worry, I'd completely understand. However, I'd have to turn you down, I kinda wanna make some friends my own age if you wouldn't mind."

Smiling warmly at the boys words, Hiruzen shook his head, "No such thing, Naruto-kun. I fully planned to stick you with this year's graduates at the academy. They just graduated last week, you see. And tomorrow they'll be gathering at the academy to learn their teams, and receive their sensei. I want you to be there tomorrow at 7:00AM."

Naruto smiled and saluted the old man before he was dismissed, turning and walking his happy ass all the way out of the Hokage's Tower.

Once the boy was gone, Kushina shakily stood from where she had been crouched, sighing and scratching the back of her head. "Gee, it's really nice knowing my sochi thinks so low of me."

Hiruzen stood, before pulling the woman into a hug, making her blink, before she returned it. "Don't worry Kushina-chan. I'm sure Naruto thinks very highly of you. You may not have seen it, but he had a certain mischievous smirk the whole time he was saying those things."

Kushina blinked this time, before pouting, "Why that cheeky little… Oh just wait, he won't know when, I don't know how, but I'll get that brat back for this…"

Hiruzen chuckled and patted the pouting woman's head, rubbing it and ruffling the woman's hair playfully. "I'm sure you will. Now, let's get those seals off you, okay?"

XxXxX

The next day, Naruto was heading towards the Konoha Ninja Academy, the sun shining, the birds flying overhead, the civilian school delinquents sizing him up from a few alley ways. Naruto was decked out in full armor, and while not bulky or really heavy by any means, it was quite an impressive sight. Of course there was the fact that his Cindercoat looked somewhat like old Uchiha armor from the Warring Clan's era.

Tucked into his sash was a blue tanto, at the small of his back in a relatively comfy position, and tucked into it at the hip was his personal wand. He also had his bow attached to his back, with a peculiar little quiver of arrows attached to his hip opposite his wand. Finally, strapped to his back just under his bow, in such a way that he could draw it and re-sheath it efficiently, was a beautiful spear longer than he was, sticking up over his back a bit.

He looked like he was going out to war.

Tied to his head, keeping his bangs out of his face, was a dark blue headband with a metal plate on it, etched onto which was the villages symbol, a spiraling leaf.

Arriving quickly at the academy, Naruto entered and slipped on a pair of round, orange tinted shades, which clashed with his armor, but hey, he liked them. Stepping up to the front desk, he tapped on the wood top, getting the attention of the lady behind the desk. "Yes? How may I help you mister…"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm looking the classroom of a mister Umino Iruka?"

Humming to herself and giving the boy a good once over, wondering just why his name sounded so familiar, the woman shifted through some papers till she found what she was looking for. Pointing to her right, at a hallway that lead further into the school, she spoke again, "Down there, third from the end on the right, and if you hit a restroom you've gone too far."

Smiling at the woman, Naruto gave a salute before heading off down the hallway, the woman calling after him. "I'll let it slide this once, but weapons are to be kept within sealing scrolls while inside the building."

Naruto blushed at that, and gave a nod, scratching the back of his head as he walked on, heading towards the end of the hall, looking at the right side and its doors.

XxXxX

"Okay class, settle down, settle down. You're about to hear the team placements, so be quiet and listen up. Okay! First te-huh?" Umino Iruka blinked and stopped talking as he heard a knock on the door over the quiet chattering of the students.

At least they were quiet about it.

Walking over to the door, Iruka opened it and was surprised to see a boy there decked out as if he were going to war. "Hello, uh, can I help you?"

The redheaded boy nodded, and handed the man a piece of paper, which the man took and looked at curiously before opening the folded note. "!"

While the teacher was dealing with the stranger at the door, the students were taking him in, looking him over. The boys all thought he was trying too hard to look cool in his armor, while some of the girls looked to be infatuated.

One girl in particular had an eyebrow raised as she looked upon the boy, ' _Hmm… that is… the boy who interrupted my proving… He had some nice moves, but why is he here, I wonder…_ ' She thought, a small forming on her face.

Meanwhile, at a seat by the window, another girl had her eyes on the strange boy talking quietly with Iruka. Onyx eyes locked onto the redhead, though for a moment they panned over towards the Hyuuga, seeing her frown, before a small smirk bloomed on the girls own face as she looked back at the redheaded stranger.

Iruka cleared his throat after a moment, before walking back to his desk and addressing the class, giving them all a serious look, making them curious as to what the redhead at the door had done to warrant such a thing. "Class. While I know this is unusual, please bear with me. Today, joining you in the ranks of academy graduate, we have this young man." Turning to the boy, Iruka gave a small nod and beckoned him over.

"Please, tell us a little about yourself. Nothing personal if you don't want, but it would help your fellow ninja get to know you a little. Start with your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, if you would."

Giving a smile, The young man gave a nod and joined Iruka at the man's desk, standing in front of it and giving a small bow. Polite.

"Hello, My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Things I like include my kaa-chan, my pervy godfather, my equally- albeit secretly- pervy godmother, training, and fighting. My dislikes include cheap things, bullies, kidnappers, _coughRaikagecough_ , rapists, and people with proverbial sticks so far up their asses their teeth look like leaves. My hobbies include meditating, messing with my kaa-chan, and as of recently, bandit hunting. Like I told my godmother, I'm pretty sure Kusa owes me a medal or something. Anyway! My dreams for the future are to get so unbelievably powerful that I get a flee on sight order in the Bingo Books, and to one day humiliate if not mutilate a certain dark skinned individual."

At this, one of the boys of the class couldn't handle the temptation, and thus shouted out, "Racist bastard!"

Said boy got a piece of chalk flung at his head by Iruka, which knocked the boy back into his seat once it impacted his forehead.

"Nice shot teach!"

The man blushed at Naruto's praise, before waving him off bashfully, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell the class before I assign the teams?"

Humming and stroking his chin- if only he had a cool beard-, Naruto tilted his head, before biting his bottom lip. "Yeah, though I only hope I'm not supposed to keep quiet about it. But what the hey. My name is Naruto, and I'm the new Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!"

…

…

…

The class exploded with accusations and denials, since Jiraiya was a significant, if small, part of Konoha's history, well known as the Toad Sage, connected to the legendary mountain Mount Myoboku.

In her seat, Hinata's eyes widened in shock at the boys claim, since sages were notoriously powerful, and respected individuals. To believe that this dopey boy was connected to such a man to the degree he could claim to be the man's successor. It was inconceivable. Incomprehensible. Not possible. It had to be a false claim.

Meanwhile, the girl with the onyx eyes was looking at the redhead in a new light. Before he had simply been a way to annoy that Hyuuga bitch, but now that he'd revealed himself to be a sage… If she came home with this boy, her father would undeniably be very proud. Plus, if she could still use him to annoy the Hyuuga bitch, then it was killing two birds with one kunai!

"Quiet! Calm down class, I'm sure he was just kidding! Uh, Naruto-san, you were kidding, right? Not that such a thing is a very good thing to kid about…"

Shaking his head, Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Nuh uh, I'm being completely serious. I lived on Mount Myoboku most of my life, training with my godfather and the toads. Ma and Pa taught my Senjutsu when I was young, and I mastered it a long time ago."

"Ma and Pa? You expect me to believe your parents taught you the art of the sage?"

Eye twitching, Naruto reached up and bit his left thumb, moving through a string of seals in quick succession, before slamming his hand down on the floor. A sealing matrix spread out, before a poof of smoke plumed upward from the seal.

"Naruto-chan! Why'd ya have ta summon us?! You in some kinda trouble lad!?"

"Simmer down Ma, can't you tell? We've been demoted… We're show n' tell, don't ya know."

When the smoke cleared, it was shown to be two large bipedal toads, both a light forest green in color, one with a balding head and a goatee, the other with earrings and hair that looked like a big purple fro. The former of which promptly struck Naruto over the head with its walking stick. "You idiot! You told'em you were the new sage, didn't you!"

" _Simmer down Pa~ Can't you tell? The boy can't keep his mouth shut, don't ya know_ " Ma mocked, arms crossed as she looked snippily away from her husband.

"Always gotta turn everything inta an argument, don't ya… Anyway! I won't fall for it this time! Naruto-chan! You aren't supposed to let people know what you are all willy nilly! What if some of these brats turn bad?!"

Huffing, completely ignoring the totally shocked looks he was receiving from the class, Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at the small toads. "Have more faith in people Pa, besides, I'm just trying to inspire some good faith! Good faith I tell ya, Dattebayo!"

"Yeah, well, next time tell'em somethin else! Don't call us again till you're in some real trouble Naruto-chan!"

With that, the two toads left in dual poofs of smoke, leaving behind a shocked silent class, teacher included. Turning to look back at them, Naruto grinned and threw up the peace sign.

"So whatcha think?! Proof enough I'm the new sage, right?"

Shaking his head and clearing his throat, Iruka addressed the class again, "W-well then, I think that's enough sharing for right now… U-Um, please take a seat over by miss Uchiha…"

Saluting, Naruto hopped to it, slipping up the stairs a few rows, before getting to the row where a girl with onyx colored eyes was raising her hand a little to let him know that she was 'miss Uchiha'. Once he was comfortably seated, the girl sidled up closer to him, giving a small smirk before whispering to him. "Hey stud, I'm joining my families police force when I retire. Wanna be my undercover cop?"

Entirely confused, Naruto tilted his head and discreetly looked at the Uchiha girl who'd spoken to him, whispering back to her so they wouldn't get caught since their names hadn't come up yet. "Uh… Why, exactly?"

Snickering softly, the girl gave a positively predatory look, "So you and me can be under the covers~."

Naruto thought about that for a moment, rolling the question and the answer around in his head for a moment, before blushing and sputtering a little, keeping quiet still so they didn't get caught. This of course made the Uchiha girl giggle quietly, before she stuck her hand out for Naruto to take and shake. "Satsuki, Uchiha Satsuki. Nice to meet you."

While they were having their little chat, neither noticed the pink haired girl or the blonde girl sitting a couple rows back giving Naruto the evil eye. How dare he get so chummy with one of their princess's?! They would have to teach this new 'sage' a lesson in the near future…

XxXxX

The teams had been given (Basically same as canon, kinda), so now said teams were given about ten minutes to mingle and talk with their teammates while they waited for the Jonin to arrive to get them. Almost as soon as Iruka had left the room however Naruto found himself swamped with people asking him questions, wanting to touch him, patting his back.

This all stopped however, when two people walked forward, both with dark hair, though their eyes contrasted greatly. One had milky, almost white eyes, while the other had onyx black eyes. They also contrasted in clothes; the milky eyed girl was wearing a traditional Hyuuga robe, tied at the waist with a soft white yukata over it, to set her apart from others of her clan. The onyx eyed girl was wearing a dark blue kimono that cut off at her ankles, the sleeves extending just over her hands. The top part was left open, exposing her bandage wrapped chest, and over her shoulders she had a black haori, unstrapped, a symbol of a white and red fan on the back.

Glancing at each other, the two seemed to glare, before returning to looking like 'proper ladies'. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, folding his hands behind his head, "Uh, can I help you two?"

Clearing her throat softly, the milky eyed girl was the first to step closer, extending a hand to the young redhead. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I would like to greet the new sage and extend an invitation to lunch tomorrow at my clan's main house. A sign of good faith, if you will, while also allowing me to get to know you better."

Naruto grinned and gave a shrug, "Eh, I guess I can go, though we might have to put it off a bit, I kinda got things to do tomorrow. Important things. Things that cannot possibly be put off. Though, if I finish before lunch time then sure, I'll swing by."

While Hinata accepted the proposal, she looked somewhat offended at the boys choice of words. One did not simply 'swing by' the Hyuuga compound, one was invited in, and of course would show proper manners at all times. Perhaps she had been too hasty inviting him to her home…

The other girl scoffed at this, before grinning and looking at Naruto, who grinned back for no other reason than this girl looked fun. "You already know my name, I told you earlier. Now, you _could_ go to that girls stuffy old home, or, and just think about this one for a sec, you could come with me tomorrow and I'll show you around town or something. We don't need that stuffy Hyuuga, let the Uchiha show you a good time."

"Yes, I'm quite sure you'll show him a 'good time'. Yes, everyone must _love_ being escorted by the police. If he goes with you, that's exactly what will end up happening. You know your brother is protective of you. Frankly… Your late father would be ashamed."

The class gasped at that, taking steps back as it seemed like the Conflict Twins were about to get into it again.

"You… Bitch! Don't bring me father into this, at least mine never ridiculed me as a child! I was never so _weak_ that I had to be mentally broken down before anything respectable could be built up!"

"Hmph… No. You were simply so Arrogant and Childish that your Brother had to spank you publicly every time you did something foolish. I feel sorry for all the apologies your clan had to give out on your behalf…"

Naruto sweatdropped at the two girls back and forth banter, scathing as it was. Just as it looked like the two were about to come to physical blows, Naruto injected himself between them, pushing them apart by their shoulders, subtly inscribing repulsion seals on them. With said seals on their bodies, neither would be able to come within six feet of each other with any part of their bodies.

"Whoa now, calm down you two! What's with all this hostility?!"

From the little crowd of people, a male voice popped up, "Don't you know anything? Their clans are rivals in this village, they can't be around each other without a teacher or people they care about. Otherwise this happens, like all the time!"

Humming at this, Naruto looked at the two girls, before grinning and strengthening the repulsion seals before removing his hands from their shoulders. "Well, in that case, if you two can get close enough, you can duke it out if you want."

"Are you crazy? You're the sage right? Stop'em!"

"I am you moron! Sheesh you think I'd let two people just knock each other about without a plan?!"

His words were proven as he stepped back, the two girls glaring at each other haughtily, dashing at each other the moment the boy had stepped from between them.

"Whoa!"/"The fuck!"

The moment either of them got close enough to strike the other, the seals Naruto had left on them flashed, and the girls flew back away from each other, knocking over a few people in the crowd of students.

"See? I had a plan the whole time!"

"Wh-what'd you do?!"

"Yes, oh sage, what Did you do." Hinata's voice chimed in, her glare now set on Naruto. Sweating a bit, he quickly slapped a seal onto himself, before explaining. "I left repulsion seals on your shoulders. They work by repelling each other. You both have one on you, so for now, if you try to attack each other, you'll just be flung back with force equal to how hard you tried to reach each other. See?"

To prove his point, Naruto, his own seal active, walked towards Hinata. Being naturally stronger than her physically, as soon as he got within range of her seal, the girl blinked in surprise as she began to slide back on the floor. It was as if something was pushing her along. It stopped as soon as she flowed chakra to her feet, stopping Naruto's forward momentum, like he was pushing against an invisible wall.

Like a mime.

"Amazing… Simply amazing! Not only a sage but he can use seals too? Damn, some guys get all the cool stuff…" A voice spoke from the gathered people, another male, voice a little gruff.

Satsuki scoffed at this, before glaring at the Hyuuga girl, "So what, we can't attack each other physically… These seals do nothing against weapons!"

"Nnnno. No they do not. Crap."

Before the Uchiha girl could throw any of the weapons she was reaching for at Hinata, Naruto threw his hands up, creating a bubble around the onyx eyed girl, everyone's eyes widening at the sight of it. More so however when the weapons the girl threw began traveling at a snail's pace within the bubble.

Whistling nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just slowed down time in a localized area, Naruto walked into the bubble, showing to be completely unaffected by it, and snatched the shuriken out of the air. The time slowing bubble shrunk down to nothing a few moments later, and the boy gave a cheeky grin as he stared at the shocked Uchiha.

"Now now, no throwing lethal objects at people. I don't care if they can block them or catch them or what have you."

Of course, then the class asploded into an uproar.

XxXxX

Sighing and looking at his team, one Hatake Kakashi was wondering why he ever quit the ANBU. The moment he and the other teachers had arrived to pick up their teams- he had been forced to be there on time by Kushina-, the class had been in an uproar over something. At the center of it all had been two of his Genin, and one of Kurenai's.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi sighed again and cleared his throat, "Okay you three, we'll start with introductions. I'll go first to show you how to start. Now, while yes, you three probably know each other from class, I don't. So, here we go; My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes, and there are a few things I don't like. Hobbies… Well, I have some certainly. As for dreams for the future, my current one is to make you three into outstanding ninja."

' **All we learned was his name…** ' Was the cumulative thoughts of the three sitting before the man.

"Okay… You, pinky, why don't you go first?"

Said pink haired girl huffed and crossed her arms over her almost flat chest. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes include Satsuki~, Hinata~, reading books, and learning new things. My dislikes… Anyone who gets between me and my princess's!~ So currently, Naruto!" She glared at said boy after speaking, though Naruto only waved her off. How was he supposed to know the two were 'spoken for' by such clingy girls? Seriously, Sakura and that Ino girl…

"Any hobbies?"

"Oh! Um, yes. I like to spend a few hours at the library every other day, and I like to try and brush up on my ninja medic skills. As for my dreams for the future, well I have two. One, is to become a medic on par or better than the legendary Tsunade of the Sannin, and… w-well…" The girl started blushing and wiggling in her seat, seriously freaking Satsuki and Kakashi out. Naruto just thought she might be constipated.

"O-Oh my, I couldn't… But maybe… Oh my~. B-but who would I choose? The beautiful and confident Satsuki? Or the refined and elegant Hinata? C-could I possibly… C-could I have both?! Oh my!~"

She may have thought she was speaking quietly… She wasn't. Everyone heard what she was saying, and Satsuki for one had anime style tears falling down her face, slooowly inching away from the fangirl having her little fangasm over her delusions.

"O…Kay. Ahem. Clan brat, you next. … Please?"

"My name is Uchiha Satsuki, something I like are tomato's-" As soon as that word came out of her mouth Naruto stiffened, looking as if he'd just smelled something foul. "Things I hate are traitors and a certain Hyuuga bitch. My hobbies include training, cooking, and helping out my clans police force. And my dreams for the future are to track down the traitor who killed my father… And… Well, I guess find someone really powerful to become my husband."

Sakura personally looked like she was going to turn into a statue and shatter when 'her' Satsuki spoke of getting herself a husband.

"Okay, lastly, you there… R-red." Honestly, the temptation to call the boy a tomato was horrible. Kakashi barely resisted, and saved himself the wrath of not only Naruto, but the boy's mother as well.

Clearing his throat, Naruto grinned and decided to take a page out of his godfathers book. Throwing down a smoke pellet, he quickly summoned a large, person sized toad, standing on it in a crazy one legged stance. "From the east, to the west! Women wanna be with me, Men wanna be me! Bandits fear me and villages love me! I'm the one, the only, Uzumaki Naruto!" Little drums and such went off as he introduced himself, his arms outstretched.

Back on Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya paused in his training, a tear falling from his right eye. He felt so, undeniably proud for some reason.

…

…

…

"The hell?!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Naruto rudely, "Lame! Totally lame! You'll never get a girlfriend like that idiot!"

Naruto pouted and sulked a bit, the toad he'd summoned patting his head comfortingly, Kakashi clearing his throat. "Um, Naruto-san?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Anyway! My likes include training, fighting, etcetera. My dislikes include kidnappers, rapists, and t-t-t-tomato's." He looked as if he'd been struck physically after saying that word. "A-as for my hobbies, I like to train, mess with my kaa-chan, and lots of other stuff. My dreams for the future are to get me a flee on sight order in the Bingo Books, aaaand to make sure no one ever calls me a certain word ever again."

"Great! Now that we know each other, we can get started with the test."

Blinking, the three Genin hopefuls tilted their heads as one. "Test? What test? Didn't we already do a test to become Genin?"

"Yes, you did. However, suffice to say only Naruto here had a test that would count. No, this test will be a bit different. This… is a survival test!" Kakashi spoke, giving his wannabe students his patented eye smile. No seriously, he had it patented. People owed him money whenever they eye smiled.

"Aw man, come on! I fought my kaa-chan to become a Genin, now I gotta fight you?!"

"Yes. But, there is a stipulation for my team, seeing who you all are, and who you were taught by. I can do one of two things for this little test. I can A, Take you seriously, or B, put limiter seals on you all. You'll all be very proud to know, you're the only team getting these stipulations."

They did feel a bit proud, but none of them wanted to have limiter seals put on them. Sakura least of all, it would mess up all her hard work! She only became Tsunade's apprentice last week!

" **We choose being taken seriously!/** Dattebayo!"

XxXxX

There's the fifth chapter. Jeeze, I just breezed through this one. Anyway! I hope you like it, and I hope you leave me plenty more reviews.

Now to address some things.

Tsunade will be…. In the harem! So far I only got like, one person telling me no, and a whole troop of 'yes' peoples for her to be in. Sooooo she's in.

As for Kushina… I have gotten several more calls for her to be in, but instead I think I'll go for something a little unique. Perhaps. She won't be an itch scratcher, if you catch my meaning, instead she'll be someone Naruto offers…. Comfort, of the physical sort. Sometimes anyway. It won't be an all the time thing, and I'm pretty sure I'll find someone for poor Kushina.

Now, the poll is ending next chapter, So at the end of next chapter, I'll take it down, and whatever two were in first and second place, will get the spots.

As for the reviews, I have to say thank you to everyone who left one. Fifty reviews as of the time this chapter went up. I'm unbelievably proud. Thank you.


	6. Genin Test and Ramen

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! Already got one offer for a 'Reading' version of my fic, so that's cool. Awesome even, seeing as I didn't even know what a 'reading' fic was just a couple weeks ago.

Anyway! The poll will be ending this chapter! And it looks like the Demon Hunter and the Wizard are in. Everyone else will go to someone else.

Also, some people may be thinking I'm making the characters too powerful, but trust me I'm not. In canon, they are all very powerful at this age, enough to participate and survive in a war. And in Naruto and Sasuke's cases, be deciding factors in Winning it. So personally I think I'm downplaying it a little.

Another thing though, they aren't underpowered either. Yes, when he was fifteen Naruto defeated Pain. However, he didn't do it by himself, technically. He used Sage Mode for that fight, plus he had the Rasenshuriken, something my Naruto doesn't have yet. Of course, he does have other things that help, and it's because of those skills, the skills of a Barbarian, Demon Hunter, Monk, and Wizard, that he can fight and contend with Jonin, implied or otherwise.

As for if Kushina should be in the harem or not… If I did, that would leave only one slot open for someone else. I'm not adverse to it, it would also be my first time adding her to a harem… I'll tell y'all what. For all those who want to see her in, I'll put up a poll, see who wants what more; the naysayers or the peeps that want her to be with her beloved sochi. Though, with the amount of people wanting her in over those that don't… I think I know what'll happen.

XxXxX

Kakashi eye smiled, giving a nod of his head before standing up from the railing he had been sitting on. Dusting himself off he turned and looked out over the village, or at least what could be seen from where they were. "Very well. I'll take you all seriously. But you should know, it won't be easy. Many students will fail their tests… Are you sure you want to take the chance that you too will fail?"

All three Genin hopefuls threw on their serious faces, giving small nods in unison. It warmed Kakashi's heart, seeing little Genin wannabes so filled with hope to become fully fledged Genin. It made him feel so nice when he crushed their hopes and dreams. Still, it would feel even better to finally be able to pass a team, so he kept hope that these three would be different than the last few he'd had to test.

"Very well. Meet me over in Training Ground 7 for your test in fifteen minutes. If you're not there, you fail automatically. Buhbye now." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a Shunshin, leaving behind only a few leaves in his place.

Turning to his new teammates, Naruto looked them over for a second, before sighing softly, "So… Any chance one of you two could show me to this Training Ground 7? I don't really know where it is, you see."

Satsuki was the first to respond, cutting off whatever scathing remark Sakura was going to throw in the boy's face. "Well, I guess I could show you there… But you'll owe me, you hear me?"

Naruto grinned and gave a little salute, "Not a problem! Whatever you need, I'm your guy, just let me know beforehand, okay? Now let's go! We only got fifteen minutes 'Ttebayo!"

Hopping up from his seat, Naruto ran and leapt off the roof, letting out a whoop of joy as he flew through the air. Satsuki and Sakura quickly took off in pursuit, Sakura with a tic mark on her forehead, "You idiot, slow down! You don't know where the training ground is!"

Naruto of course couldn't be bothered to slow down, hopping from roof to roof in joy, loving the feel of the wind surrounding him as he flew by the scenery. "You two speed up! Not my fault you're so slow!"

Satsuki took offense to that. "I'll show you slow you little… Tomato!"

The world seemed to stand still as soon as she called the redhead that. She instantly felt as if she'd done something wrong, and both her and Sakura stopped immediately as they saw Naruto do the same. Almost mechanically, the boys head turned towards Satsuki, and she gulped as he reached up and lifted the shades covering his eyes, revealing glowing molten gold pupils.

"What did you call me….? T-t-tomato?!"

The air around Naruto began to warp, a furious red energy sparking from his palms, frankly freaking the two girls out.

Meanwhile, with Kushina, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds grew darker, seeming to cover the sky far too quickly. "I sense… A disturbance… Why am I so angry all of a sudden?"

Back with the trio of Genin hopefuls, Satsuki and Sakura were sweating as Naruto advanced on them slowly, the latter wondering just what had happened. Satsuki began to pant softly as the oppressive feeling got heavier the closer the redhead got to them. Finally, she took a step back as Naruto got onto the same roof as her and Sakura.

Furious red energy continued to spark from the boys palms, and began to surround him as well. Suddenly the two girls felt vulnerable, alone, even though they were right next to each other. Satsuki gulped again, and as Naruto got right in front of her, she took a step back unwittingly.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

Naruto was seething, his hair seeming to blow in a nonexistent wind, his eyes glowing fiercely.

That all stopped when he felt a hand on his ass, making him blink and look Satsuki in the eyes, his shades resting on his forehead. "Dear kami you're so hot right now…"

That killed the mood. Naruto gawked, and Sakura spluttered, glowering at Naruto as Satsuki pressed herself close up against him, squeezing his ass tightly. "If this is your reaction… I would have called you a tomato sooner!"

"Urk! Graaaaaah!"

Grabbing hold of his teammate around the waist, Naruto bent back… And suplexed the young Uchiha, only the whites of his eyes showing as he shook in rage at what he'd been called.

"Totally… Worth it…"

Letting the Uchiha girl go, Naruto stood back up and panted, his head snapping to look at Sakura, who held her hands up in surrender immediately. "You're a witness… You heard it, what she called me!"

"T-tomato? I don't get it, what's so bad about that? Y-you do kind of look like one, i-if just in the face."

Oh, poor, poor Sakura. Smart girl, but simply didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Graaaaaaah!"

Sakura promptly found herself on the end of a suplex as well, right next to her 'princess' Satsuki. This of course left Naruto panting and shaking in righteous fury, only the whites of his eyes showing once more.

The civilians who were around on the streets to see the spectacle all had large sweatdrops, wondering if those two girls would be okay. Already the gossipers were gossiping, some wondering how the boy had managed the maneuvers he just pulled with weapons on his back, specially one taller than he was.

"I'll find the training ground by myself! Hmph!"

Stomping off, Naruto tried to cool down as he left his two teammates in steaming holes in the roof, made by their heads from his suplex's. As he went, his anger left him slower than usual, and he was still shaking with rage by the time he decided to take to the streets. Luckily they still had plenty of time to get to the training ground.

XxXxX

Naruto sat grumpily in the training ground, his teammates on either side of him, Kakashi standing before them holding a clock and a particular orange book. Said man had a sweatdrop as he looked at his sulking students. All three were sulking, angrily in Naruto's case.

"Ahem. Well then, I believe it's time we start this little test, don't you?" He spoke, completely leaving out that Kushina would murder him if he tried to slack off on this. They didn't need to know.

"What is the test sensei?"

"Good question Sakura. Your guys' test is… To get these bells from me before the timer runs out. Good news, you have a good several hours before it goes off."

Getting serious, Kakashi set the timer down and gave a small sigh, looking over to a stone that stood close to the three wooden posts his students were sitting on. Shaking his head, he looked back to his little Genin hopefuls.

"But… Sensei there's only two bells! But there are three of us, so what gives?"

"Good Sakura, these are important questions. The answer is quite simple really. Whoever doesn't get a bell… Will be sent back to the academy. Or simply to the academy, in Naruto's case."

All three wannabe Genin gulped, Naruto's anger completely forgotten as Kakashi talked. Again though, Sakura piped up, "B-but that's not fair! Sensei, what happens if none of us get a bell?" Kakashi simply eye smiled at that, tilting his head a little, "Well in that case, all three of you get sent back."

The three looked at each other, before looking back at their sensei and getting up, dusting themselves off. "We're ready sensei."

"Very well. Now, come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise, powerful or not, none of you will get a bell, and all of you will be sent to the academy again."

"Begin!"

Instantly the three wannabes jumped back into the trees, going into hiding. Kakashi blinked, but shrugged and took out his book again, deciding to get in a bit of reading while he waited for his little wannabes to come out. "Oh well. I guess the more time they spend in hiding the less time they have to mount an offensive."

XxXxX

Naruto looked around as he landed, extending his senses and trying to find his two teammates. His mother and godfather had literally pounded the value of teamwork into his head when he was living with them. So it therefore stood to reason that this was a test within a test, to see if him and his teammates could look beyond the given goal of the test, and work together to get the bells.

The first one he found was Sakura, and he snickered quietly as he snuck up on her slowly. Reaching for her, he suddenly slipped his hands around her, covering her mouth and binding her arms. "!" The girl began struggling, till Naruto whispered in her ear, "Hey hey, calm down it's only me. Now sush, otherwise Kakashi-sensei will hear us!"

The girl flushed at the boys words, taking them a completely different way, struggling more. This of course annoyed Naruto, and he reached and gave her side a pinch, making her give a muffled squeak against his hand. "Hush, I'm trying to help! Sensei is trying to trick us."

"?"

Looking around, Naruto slowly released the girl, having to dodge a swipe at his face in the process. "Now listen, Kakashi-sensei is trying to trick us. Think, have you ever read of a team with less than three members besides the sensei?"

Sakura blinked, thinking about the annoying boys words, before huffing and crossing her arms over her chest, "Okay spill, what do you know?"

"Not here, let's find Satsuki first, then I'll explain. We have to move quick, before we run out of time!"

Running off, Sakura sighed before running off after the boy, searching about for Satsuki, their missing teammate.

With said teammate, she was watching Kakashi read his book, grumbling about how unprofessional it was. She knew what that book was. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a copy. It used to be her fathers, but now it was hers since her mother didn't personally read the series. Or know her father had it, since she'd found it hidden in her parents book shelf.

Anyway, she was watching and observing the Jonin, trying to think up a plan of attack that wasn't simply just attacking. Seriously, people who said attacking was their plan of attack were stupid. Lucky as hell when it worked, but stupid.

A rustling in the bushes behind her made her eyes widen before she spun around and drew her chokuto, putting the blade to the necks of what was revealed to be her two teammates. Blushing slightly, she pulled her blade back and re-sheathed it, huffing and crossing her arms under her modest chest. "Okay, what are you two doing? We have a test to do, shouldn't you be formulating a plan of attack? And Naruto, you're cute, but say attacking is your plan of attack and I'll give you a high five."

Naruto grinned at that, only to pout at the Uchiha's next words. "In the face."

"Mou, so mean! Here I am trying to help and you're over here dissing my plans before I can even make them!"

Raising an eyebrow, Satsuki began to tap her foot as she waited for the boy to continue. "Well you see, like I told Sakura here, Kakashi-sensei is trying to trick us! Think, have you ever heard of a team with less than three members besides the sensei? Come on, even the Sannin were a team of three!"

Blinking, Satsuki hummed and thought about that for a moment or two. The boy did have a point, though she didn't exactly like where he was going with this. "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, for you see, I believe that this is a test within a test! He's trying to see if we can look past the given goal and work together. He's pitting us against each other and attempting to throw us off."

"You know, you're surprisingly smart."

"Aww, Satsuki-san, that's mean! I'm smart Dattebayo!"

Patting Naruto's cheek, Satsuki coo'd, "Yes, you're very smart, don't worry." Naruto's eye twitched at her words, and he gave her a half-hearted glare, "You're mocking me…"

"Not at all. Now, since you figured this out, leave it to me to come up with a plan, okay?"

XxXxX

Kakashi was now whistling to himself as he read his book, before he blinked when two of his wannabe students came from the trees together. Well now, had they figured it out?

"You know, you two are a bit… weird. Anyway! Where's the third one? Surely little miss bubblegum wouldn't leave her beloved 'princess' alone with you, Naruto."

"Heh, we don't need to tell you anything, you're going down! Cause we're gonna kill ya! Kill ya dead. Satsuki, if you had to think of a word for how dead he'll soon be, what would that word be?"

"Cadaverific."

Kakashi sweatdropped, before shaking his head and chuckling softly, "Now now you two, none of that. You'll have to actually do it first before you start with words like that." He told them, reaching up to lift his headband from his left eye as he spoke. The two wannabes stiffened as he did this, lowering themselves into proper fighting stances.

Satsuki nodded, and Naruto grinned, a light green glyph appearing under their feet as they engaged Kakashi. At the same time, Naruto shot forward leaving a blue after image, Kakashi's eyes widening, even as he moves to block the coming attack. Catching Naruto's hand, he throws the boy aside just as Satsuki reaches him, slashing at him quickly with her chokuto.

"You'll need more than that you two. Come, show me what you've got."

At once, two contraptions that looked like mounted crossbows sprouted from the ground, and began firing at Kakashi, both bolts and dark red energy bolts that homed in on him. At the same time, a terrifying sight popped out of the ground to his left, a trio of serpentine heads made of fire popped up and began to fire balls of fire at him.

So busy dodging both the projectiles and his students was he, Kakashi didn't notice when he stepped on a black glyph on the floor. He did notice when the ground underneath him exploded though, sending pain shooting up his legs, even as he was forcefully slowed down. Sweating a bit, he shucked chakra to his legs and blurred away, leaving behind two confused Genin hopefuls.

The next thing either of the two knew, they were being put on the defensive, two explosions taking out the mounted crossbows, leaving only the seemingly impervious hydra heads to contend with. Still, he was able to predict when they would fire at him, and use the lapse between the fireballs being fired and their travel time to make them hit his would be students.

Soon though the hydra heads disappeared, and his two students were glaring at him as he stood before them, just peachy and not even winded. Still, he was quite surprised at how well the two worked together. Now if only their third teammate was helping, he could dispense with this nonsense.

Once more the two were set on him, though this time Satsuki's chokuto had a visible glow about it, Naruto having enchanted it with a spell, speaking of Naruto quickly called up the hydra heads again as they assaulted their sensei.

Kakashi, tiring of this, waited for Satsuki to launch an attack, before quickly substituting himself with Naruto, who's eyes widened as he had to dive out of the way of the girls slash. Kakashi took this chance to land a decisive hit, kicking Satsuki in the neck, launching her at Naruto, their heads colliding.

"You two… You're good, but there's something missing that would make this fight easier for you."

His peace said, Kakashi once more went on the offensive, dashing at the ravenette and redhead, kunai in hand, which he used to clash with Satsuki. Twisting out of the way as Naruto attacked, Kakashi raised an eyebrow when the color of the glyph under their feet changed to red, and the two began to hit harder than before somehow.

Giving a little eye smile, Kakashi completely disappeared when Naruto slammed an ethereal blue spiked hammer down where he had been. This put the two Genin hopefuls on edge, making them stand back to back, looking about for the wayward Jonin.

"Where is he?! He can't have just disappeared 'Ttebayo!"

"Left? Right!? Above maybe?"

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, Kakashi's voice… "Below!"

Both wide eyed wannabe Genin jumped instantly, only narrowly escaping the hands that reached up for their feet, Satsuki immediately stabbing the ground below her. The hands which had been aiming for her disappeared in smoke, while the ones after Naruto simply went back under, disappearing once more.

"Oh no you don't!"

Landing from the jump, Naruto stomped hard on the ground, causing the earth to shake, quake even, cracks spreading from his point of impact, glowing with his power. Kakashi cursed quietly and leaped from the ground, only slightly winded from the attack, eyes watching the two closely. "I was right, you're both good… But it's not enough."

The Kakashi standing before them disappeared in a poof of smoke, and the two's eyes widened again before they ducked, dodging a pair of feet aiming for their heads. Only, like the man said, it wasn't enough. They weren't able to dodge the next pair of feet that hammered into their skulls, dizzying them duo, sending them forward to roll across the ground roughly.

Almost immediately the glyphs under the two changed color again, turning light pink in color, the two getting up soon after, seeming to be restored the longer the glyph was under them. "Well… Okay then. How about something more decisive?"

A clone appearing at his side, the man (x2) rushed at the two, engaging them in a fierce battle of hand to hand, or hand to blade in Satsuki's case. His Sharingan went a long way in helping him against the two, predicting their movements, copying them in some cases, and allowing him to deal several blows that incapacitated them shortly, the glyphs occasionally flashing and forming a clear barrier around the two, protecting them long enough for them to push him back a few times.

Of course, he was considering himself lucky that Satsuki didn't use her own Sharingan, since it would neatly counter his own. Not that he would look this particular gift horse in the mouth, of course. He considered himself luckier still that Itachi was able to teach the girl not to use her bloodline for every little thing, and to actually train without it in most cases, so as to not stagnate, or become weak should something ever happen to it.

Finally however, Kakashi's luck ran out, his clone being dispelled and he himself being knocked back a fair distance. This gave the girl and boy enough time to recuperate, even if they were a bit shaky with fatigue.

Smirking tiredly, Naruto and Satsuki looked at each other, before nodding. In a flash, Naruto simply disappeared. Kakashi's eyes widened, as did Satsuki's and the hidden Sakura's. They had planned for Naruto to get close and incapacitate Kakashi, they'd never asked how he'd do it though.

He could fricken teleport?!

Before Kakashi had time to do anything else, a large bubble of _something_ appeared around him, and a chilling aura began to emanate from behind him, dulling his senses and slowing his movements even more than the strange bubble. Finally, Naruto threw his arms out and cried out as a flurry whipped up around him, catching Kakashi in it, further slowing him and slowly damaging him with whipping, icy winds.

"Sakura, Now!"

At Satsuki's yell, an arrow flew out from the tree's Kakashi's eyes widening as he forced his hands to come together. He utilized a Shunshin to escape the devastating combo by his redheaded wannabe student, but it was too late.

 _Tink tink_

Naruto ended his attack, and Satsuki dashed in, catching the bells before they even hit the ground, ignoring how cold they were. "Heh, looks like we win… Sensei."

Eyes wide, Kakashi drew his headband back down over his Sharingan eye. "That's great and all… But who gets the bells?"

Sakura piped in at this, coming out from the trees, holding Naruto's bow in her hands, a raven standing on her left shoulder, seeming quite affectionate towards the pinkette. "Cha! You think we're stupid sensei? We know the test is about teamwork, so you can cut the crap already, we figured you out you sneak!"

At this, Satsuki of course had to burst the pink haired girls bubble. "Of course, it was Naruto who figured it out, and told us. Just pointing that out." She spoke with a grin, secretly enjoying the sight of her fangirl giving her a betrayed, wide eyed look with a little pout, as if to ask 'why?'

Naruto of course preened at being given some credit, folding his arms behind his head and grinning widely. "That's right! It's like Satsuki-chan said, I figured you out! Of course, we couldn't have gotten the bells if we hadn't worked together, so I'm giving credit where it's due. Satsuki came up with the plan to get the bells, all I did was tell them your plan to pit us against each other you sneak!"

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that spread across his masked face as he beheld the three teens before him, eye smiling as well. Still patented. "Then, I have no choice. You all… Pass. Congratulations! Me and Naruto get to live, and we start missions tomorrow at 7:00AM sharp."

"Get to live? The hell does that mean?"

"It means, Naruto, that if you three had failed… Your mother would have killed us both. You for failing the test, and me because I was the one who gave you the test. So I'm really glad you figured me out. Good job. Now, you three are dismissed, go have lunch or something."

Kakashi disappeared after that, leaving behind only leaves, slowly swirling about.

The three new Genin looked at the spot their sensei had just been, before looking at each other, before grinning and giving each other high fives. Or in Sakura and Satsuki's case, the former hugging the latter, only serving to make Satsuki roll her eyes and pet the pink haired girls head. Like a puppy.

"So, do you two wanna go get something to eat? Don't know about you but I'm starving Dattebayo!"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, before humming and grinning mischievously. "Well, I could take you to my place. My mom makes a mean BLT."

Naruto tilted his head at that, not knowing what that was, and saying so.

"You mean you don't know what it is? You're lucky you're cute… BLT stands for Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato." Satsuki lectured, giving a very catty grin after saying the last word. It was worth it to see the boy twitch, his cheeks flushing.

Humming curiously as a thought struck her, she circled the boy a few times, looking him over, bringing him out of his thoughts of tomatocide. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You know… you really Are cute… Has anyone ever told you you'd look great in a dress?"

Flushing darkly and sputtering, Naruto backed up a bit, "Wh-wh-what the hell! You don't just go saying something like that to a guy! I don't care how girly I look, no way will that ever happen!"

"Calm down, it was just a question… Though, now I kinda wanna see it. Sakura, you wanna see it too right?"

"W-well… M-maybe, i-if that's what you want, Satsuki-sama~"

Sweatdropping at his teammates, Naruto shifted around a bit, looking for ways to escape. Satsuki was a bit faster than him, and Sakura seemed somehow just a bit stronger. If he didn't find a way to escape… It would be like that time when he was eight all over again…

An explanation. Naruto had always been a girly looking boy, very feminine, well, Kushina noticed this quickly, and since he was her son, took advantage of it. However, Jiraiya had always told him that if he was a man, he shouldn't wear girls clothes for any reason. His mother however told him it was okay as long as he was comfortable.

That was the problem though. Two conflicting interests. Three if his own opinion was added in.

He always ran from his mother whenever she brought out something girly in his size. Well, on his eighth birthday… He was unable to run away.

His mother caught him, and forced him into girl clothes, panties included. Suffice to say Jiraiya was mortified. Ma and Pa just laughed. Naruto himself… He hadn't known what to think. They were indeed comfortable, but he was conflicted. He'd been living with Jiraiya longer than his mother by that point, so his words held a bit more weight with him, but he was conflicted cause his mother said it was okay if it was comfy.

It was surprisingly very comfy.

However, ever since that day Naruto had a fear of wearing girls clothes because he didn't understand the feeling he got while wearing them, and he didn't want to be a perv like his godfather. So he trained for a whole month exclusively in tactics to escape his mother and her girl clothes. He was never caught again.

Back to now, however, Naruto knew he had to escape these two, who were now looking at him with predatory eyes, but he only had experience escaping his mother. Pointing suddenly at Sakura, he decided on a course of action.

Bribery.

"Sakura! Hold off Satsuki-chan for me and you can keep the bow!"

"Eh! Really?! On it!"

"Eek! S-sakura stop! Traitor!"

Sakura had practically glomped the young Uchiha, tackling her to the ground and getting all kinds of snugly with the now flustered Uchiha, her hands getting all over the onyx eyed girls body.

"Chance!"

Naruto quickly fled the field, running away like a little bitch from the thought of wearing girls clothes. He feared for his normal life if he got put into some again. Like he would be forever changed if he somehow got caught and put into women's clothes.

He liked his armor like it was, thank you. That shit was enchanted to be gender neutral, and would change depending on the users thoughts on their preferred style of clothes. Male or female. Jiraiya said it was how his friends from the other side fit into new armor pieces they found on the journey they had. Because it would all change depending on them. They were just super set in their gender preference for clothes.

XxXxX

In the Hokage's office, the Jonin sensei of the village were gathered before the Hokage himself, the old man smoking from his pipe, Kushina by his side. Coincidentally she was also smoking something from a fancy pipe, and look quite relaxed, likely due to whatever was in the pipe.

"All Jonin sensei, Report on your teams. Let us know who passed, and who failed. Team 1, start us off please."

A man stepped forward, wearing the standard Jonin uniform with a bandana style forehead protector. "Team 1, Jonin sensei Takada Ufume reporting. Genin hopefuls Taro Shime, Risa Enfu, and Teiki Refuda. Fail."

Nodding, the Hokage looked then to the next man, who stepped forward after Takada stepped back. "Team 2, Jonin sensei Haka Mude reporting. Genin wannabes Musu Taifu, Reka Gan, and Min Fen. Fail."

Sighing, the Hokage had to listen to several more of the same, though there were about two teams that hadn't failed so far, teams 4 and 5.

Finally, it got to be Kakashi's turn. "Team 7, Jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi reporting in. Little hellions Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto… Pass."

The others were surprised at this, eyes widening in shock. Of course, Kushina being stoned at the moment only hollered childishly at the fact that her son passed his Genin test. "Woo! Take that chu… Stupid… people! My son M-made it as a Genin!"

Sweatdropping at the woman's antics, Hiruzen silently called for an ANBU to bring the woman some water before looking to the next sensei. Of course, Kushina also roped the ANBU into bringing her a bag of chips, but that was beside the point.

"Um, Team 8, Jonin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Genin Hopefuls Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino have passed."

Team 9 was still in rotation, so they were naturally skipped, and I don't even know why I mentioned them.

"Team 10, Jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma reporting. Future Genin Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji. All three have passed to become Genin."

"Well now, this is quite something isn't it. There's more Genin who passed this year, and several of them seem quite promising. I'll have to be sure to keep a very close eye on them in the future. For now, you all are dismissed. I'm very proud of each of you."

Nodding, the Jonin all left in blurs of speed. All except one, who's hair defied the laws of gravity.

"Hm? Kakashi, is there a reason you haven't left yet? I was planning on discussing something with Kushina here."

"Well, don't worry. I'll leave you to your… _discussion_ in a moment. There's just something I want to inform you about, concerning Naruto."

"N-naruto-kun? Wh-what's wrong with my baby Kashi! I swear to jeebus if you did that stupid Konoha Taijitsu Ougi on him I'm going to do summin vury unpleasant! Unpleasant I say!"

Sweatdropping at Kushina's stoned rage, Kakashi shook his head and focused on the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, there is something about the boy I feel the need to inform you of. Or rather, something I feel I should ask. It's about a move the boy knows that he used in his test."

"Hm? What sort of move could the boy have possibly used that would concern you enough to bring it to my attention? Kushina has already filled me in about most of the boys progress."

"Well, the thing is, sir… The boy kind of… Teleported."

Hiruzen's jaw dropped.

"Wha? Ooooh, you'z concerned about that old move. Pffff, Jiraiya can does it too! Plus he says deres like, a woman that can do it like, like… a bajillion times better den he cans. Takes dat old fart forever to do dat move…"

Hiruzen and Kakashi's sweatdrops intensify at the woman's rant. Perhaps she needed to lay off the pipe… ANBU were not meant to be sent on munchy runs. Oh dear, he would have to reimburse that particular ANBU…

XxXxX

Naruto huffed and puffed dramatically as he felt he finally had escaped the wrath of Satsuki and her wish to put him in a dress. Looking around though, he realized he had no idea where he had ended up within the village.

All around, people were looking at him funny, and he had a feeling it wasn't because he had just ran through the streets like a crazy man. No, this look was more like they were confused, as if they should know something, but weren't calling up any memories of said something. Oh well, not his problem.

He was caught off guard though, as a strange, but entirely enticing smell wafted into his nostrils, making him close his eyes and sniff about like some kind of dog. "Mmmm, what's that smell?! It's was like… like… Kami turned herself into perfume and went right up his nose…

Following his nose, Naruto soon found himself before a little restaurant called Ichiraku's Ramen, and his eyes practically sparkled as the scent from before became stronger. Really, it was like… Like… Kami's armpit… Hey, don't mock a guy's fetish. (Touhou fans know what I'm talking about)

Lifting the little cloth curtain out of the way, Naruto ducked under and entered the humble establishment, taking a seat and looking at the options.

"Evening there! What can I get you?"

The voice broke Naruto from his reverie, and he looked to find a kindly middle aged man in a chefs outfit with a little white hat standing behind the counter. "What… What is this place I have entered, what smells of the armpit of Kami herself?! Th-that's a compliment by the way…." Naruto spoke, looking away shyly after speaking his peace.

Sweatdropping at the strange redhead sitting on the other side of the counter, the man shook his head with a grin, "The name's Ichiraku Teuchi, kid. You're here in my ramen shop, where we sell the finest ramen in all the lands. I guarantee it; if you find a better ramen sold elsewhere, I'll eat my own underpants."

"Well then dad, you're lucky we sell the best ramen anywhere, or you'd have to go through with that, wouldn't you?"

The new voice made Naruto peak around the man to see a pretty, if a little plain, brunette wearing a similar outfit to Teuchi, hat an all. She was currently at the back of the kitchen, stirring large metal pots of what Naruto could only guess was ramen.

"Now now Ayame, none of that. It's friendly banter, banter! Anyway, what would you like kid?"

"Uuuuuh…. I'll try a miso ramen please."

"One miso ramen, coming right up. Ayame, you hear that?"

"Got it daddy, I'll have it ready in no time at all!"

And the girl was right, in what seemed to be literally no time at all after she spoke it, a large bowl of piping hot ramen was placed in front of Naruto, along with a pair of chopsticks. Gulping, Naruto enjoyed the smell of the dish, blushing just a bit before breaking his chopsticks apart perfectly, and scooping up a big bit of the noodles.

Father and daughter watched the boy try his first bite, before the boy froze, as if a statue. This worried the two; was their ramen not good to the boy?

"Th-this… This is…" Naruto stammered, hiccupping a couple times, tears welling in his eyes before falling down his cheeks anime style. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted...!" Naruto practically devoured the contents of the bowl after that, finishing it in seconds, before practically demanding another bowl.

"Ahah! Glad you like it kid, there's more where that came from, you know, so long as you can pay."

And more there was, Naruto eating bowl after bowl of the ramen-y goodness.

With Kushina in the Hokage's office, she bolted up suddenly, freaking out the Hokage who was doing his paperwork while the woman slept off the stuff she'd smoked. "Ramen for the ramen gods!"

Back with Naruto, he finally stopped eating after a good dozen bowls of ramen, patting his bulging belly and giving a burp. "Oooh, that was the best stuff I've ever eaten!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, though I feel I've gotta ask if you can actually pay for it. If not, it's dishes for you, brat."

"Don't worry about it, I'm good for it!" Naruto told, digging into his pocket and pulling out a little toad wallet filled to bursting with thick rolls of ryo. Pulling out one such roll, the boy unfurled it and removed several large numbered bills, handing them over to the chef as payment. "There ya go! Plus a little extra for introducing me to this heavenly food!"

"Not a problem kid, pleasure doing business with you! Though, I feel I've gotta ask. What was up with the armpit thing earlier?"

Blushing a bit, Naruto coughed a couple times into his fist embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. "Uh, well you see, I'm kind of a mama's boy. When I was younger we used to sleep together, me and my kaa-chan. Well, each night I would snuggle up to her side, and stick my head under her arm. A lot of the time my face would end up right against her armpit, and I guess… well, I just started liking that particular part of the body."

Nodding, Teuchi crossed his arms understandingly. "Ah, I get it. Ayame here was much the same way when she was younger. Could never seem to get any time to myself when the wife wasn't around. She never got any weird habits from sleeping with us, but she was quite the little daddy's girl."

Of course, Ayame didn't appreciate having her embarrassing habits as a kid being told to strangers. So down Teuchi went, struck in the head with a frying pan by a blushing Ayame. When she turned it on Naruto, the boy froze and lifted his hands up in surrender. "Not a word, or the whole village will hear about your little armpit fetish, got it mister?"

"Uh, y-yeah, not a peep! Nope, no one will hear it from me Dattebayo!"

"Good boy~"

XxXxX

There goes the sixth chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it, I know I enjoyed being able to write it.

Okay! The D3 groups poll will be coming down when this is posted, so I hope you've all put in your votes while you still could. Looks like the Demon Hunter and the Wizard are the winners. So far that makes them, plus Tsunade as being in the harem. That's 3, leaving 2 spots open as official harem members. Preeeetty sure Kushina is going to take up one more spot in it though, people seem to really want her in it. I'll leave that up to the poll I put up concerning that.

As for the armpit thing… Well, I wanted to do something original with my Naruto. Lots of Naruto's have either no kinks they like at all, going for just regular stuff, or they go for all kinds of other things. I have plaaaans, oh yes do I have plans. I've been tainted by a little site called F-list, so expect some kinky stuff when I get to the lemons/limes.


	7. Meet the Evilsons

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! The Real seventh chapter is coming! So far we got Demon Hunter Trisha, Wizard Aradia, and Tsunade in the harem. May be a bit preemptive, but I believe Kushina will make it in as well. Unless, you know, we suddenly get a bunch of peeps who don't like incest. I don't think that's gonna happen though, cause all my cute little readers are a bunch of pervs, right? 3

Now, a new issue to bring up. This issue of the harem. I know I said the limit will be five, but it's being filled up mighty fast. So! Here's my conundrum. Should I expand it a bit? Or should I implement a system of 'concubines' of sorts?

Also! Something was brought to my attention. It seems that some of you may be beginning to think that things are going to follow canon to an almost plagiaristic level. It won't. This means no capture Tora missions, though Tora will still be a part of the story, team 7 will not go on the Wave mission, the Chunin Exams will be different, and it's still a ways away. Also, the infamous snake hickey. I… Got plans for that.

Sorry for last chapter, and for a basic exact repost of its beginning info. Apparently I got so tired last night I turned into an asshole to my faithful readers. Last chapter, minus the part with Orochimaru cause reading it again I actually think it could be good plot, will have absolutely no hold on my story's world. Again, I apologize, and I'm now going to say that that whole chapter, again minus the Orochimaru part, will be simple filler. If you want me to section it off from the real story entirely, just let me know, I'll take it down and post it as a crackfic oneshot. … Might do that anyway, actually. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Once more, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, and any faith y'all may have lost in me.

Without further waiting, here's the Real seventh chapter, and just to help myself along, I think I'll start it off with an edited version of the Orochimaru section of the 'blunder chapter'.

XxXxX

Deep in the land of Rice, while the teams were being formed and taking their real Genin tests, something sinister was happening that would soon have far reaching repercussions…

In a dark room lit only by a couple candles, none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin was currently having a very important meeting with a small group of strange individuals. He had found them trying to hide in one of his minor hideouts, and quickly rounded them up while avoiding doing them any undue harm. Not that they weren't harmed, of course, they _were_ found inside one of _his_ lairs. But, they interested him, so he allowed them to live.

Currently the 'demons', as they had called themselves, were being contained in large crystals with only their heads free. His subordinate Guren was beside him, kneeling with her head down, maintaining the technique and making it impossible for the creatures to escape, tightening the crystal around their bodies whenever they would try.

"So, you say you were created from the bodies of dead bandits, and the energies of beings called the Great Evils? My my, such an… Interesting story. I can't say I find myself doubting you… But I don't believe you either. However, this provides me with a very nice opportunity… You say you can create more of your kind, given time?"

The lead bound demon nodded, as much as it could anyway, fearful of the man before him. If they didn't know for a fact that their lords were inside the boy who had created them, they would say for certain that this man was one of the Lesser Evils, at least. He was simply that corrupt.

"Interesting… Heh… Very well. I shall grant you the resources needed to perform this 'ritual', but in return… you work for me now. And eventually, I shall give you more power. But be warned, if you try to betray me, and I do mean _try_ , I will make you wish you I would simply kill you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-Yes. We understand, Lord Orochimaru…"

Snapping his fingers, Guren released her technique, the crystal containing the eight creatures shattering. The grotesque, spike covered demons kneeled immediately, Orochimaru giving a sick grin, chuckling softly. "I'll have the bodies prepared. Guren here will show you to the area you will be using. I expect there to be no trouble from you lot, otherwise I'll simply find out how to replicate you myself. I assure you, you won't like that one bit.~"

The demons nodded and stood once more, following Guren as she left, Orochimaru going another way, towards where he kept his captives.

XxXxX

Demonic chanting filled the candle lit room, body parts strewn about, a large bloody circle with demonic writing within it drawn onto the floor. In human blood.

Within the circle, several battered people were bound on the floor, screaming as furious red energy was pumped into their bodies through several beams of said energy. A dark vortex was spreading from the middle of the circle, engulfing the humans, distorting their screams, twisting their bodies, perverting them into something else.

In explosions of blood and gore, where ten humans had once been, ten new demons now rose from the dark vortex.

Up on a balcony, Orochimaru was watching this all happen with a dark, twisted glee. This was going better than he had expected, and he now had ten new 'demons' with which to run tests. First he would see if any could survive his Curse Seal, and if that proved successful, he would try for the level two version.

Perhaps with a little study and experimentation, it might be possible for him to take it even further than that. Yes... the Curse Seal was quite overdue for an upgrade. It was about time for level three to be born~.

First however, he would move this group to a larger base, one with more prisoners within. It was high time this world gave form to its various demons, only then could he get started on upgrading his Curse Seal.

XxXxX

Back in Konoha, we find Naruto in the Hokage's office, his mother once more snoozing on the couch in the room. Standing in front of the desk were Trisha and Eluvia, and beside them were Makar, Vortik, and Nuin. Naruto had just been informed that Valka was in the village as well, but she was currently on a date with a man known as Might Guy.

"And no one knows where Aradia is, right?"

Vortik spoke up at this, drawing attention to himself, "She met up with Nuin and I about a month ago, but only for a few days. That was in the so called Lightning Country, near where we first met you, but we haven't seen her since. For all we know she could still be there, or she could be anywhere else, we don't have a way of knowing."

Humming, Naruto nodded and crossed his arms, before shrugging and folding them behind his head after a minute. "Well, I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is. She's a strong lady after all. Anyway, how are you guys liking this place so far? I know I'm enjoying myself, and it looks like my kaa-chan is too. What have you guys been doing?"

Makar spoke up next, his arms crossed over his chest, "Me and Valka arrived in this land two months ago. We've been visiting the towns we have come across and taking down bandits, passing the time that way till we got here a little over a month ago. We've had a few fun fights since then, Valka obviously met someone, and I myself have been spending time with a friend I made. A man by the name of Akamichi Choza. The man makes a fine steak."

Nodding and grinning, Naruto laughed a little, "Yeah, I hear the Akamichi clan are a bunch of food buffs. How about you two?" He asked then, turning his gaze to Nuin and Vortik, the former answering his question.

"Vortik and I got here just last week. We stopped by a place known as the Fire Temple first, however, and spent a few days with the monks there. It was a great learning experience, and we were taught much by the men there. We have been thinking of starting our own temple, to teach people our ways, and the teachings of Itar."

Impressed, Naruto turned next to Trisha and Eluvia, both of whom simply raised their eyebrows. "Do not look at us young man. We have been searching for you since you left us yesterday. It was only recently that we were brought here by your villages 'ANBU'."

Shrugging again, Naruto hummed and turned to the Hokage next, "So Hokage-sama, is there anything else you needed me for? It's nice to know my friends are here, but the ANBU that went to get me made it seem like there was something urgent like. Whatcha got for me?"

Clearing his throat, Hiruzen gave a small nod, "Yes, there is something important that I called you here for. It's not terribly urgent, but it is quite important. There is a girl from a certain clan that I would like you to meet, someone I'd like you to help if you could. Your godfathers reports have told me you are quite powerful, and Kakashi's test has only helped prove it, adding to that your title of Sage and certain… Abilities, you have…"

Steeping his fingers and placing his elbows on his desk, Hiruzen gave Naruto a hard stare. "The Kurama clan has requested your mothers help. However, she has denied them, so they now seek to request your aid. They wish you to perform a sealing, but I want you to do something else. I want you to meet with them of course, but I want you to help the girl they wish sealed, help her with her powers."

"Um, how am I supposed to do that? What kind of powers are we talking here?"

"Why, illusions so powerful they force the brain to physically reflect whatever happens within the Genjutsu, Naruto."

Eyes widening, Naruto gulped, licking his suddenly dry lips. "And… Who am I supposed to be helping?"

"The girl they wish you to seal, but I wish you to help, is named Kurama Yakumo, and she has a very special power among her clan. The very power you were just informed of. That power is thankfully not one inherited by every member of the clan, it's the kekkei genkai of the main branch you see, but she is the last of said branch. Something happened that killed her parents, a fire, making her the last of the main branch. Basically, this makes her the heiress of the clan."

Shaking his head, Naruto put on his serious face, taking a small step forward, "I'll help, just tell me what I can do." He told, pumping a fist confidently, still being serious.

"I need you to use the skills you have, and help Yakumo-chan confront her Ido, defeat it, and help her control her power. I ask that you save using a seal as a last resort. She already has one such seal on her, and it's not working as planned, so in light of that, I feel having the girl confront her demons, as it were, is the best option. Be wary however, the Ido will not go quietly, and will fight like a demon to be rid of you, and the girl too. For only by being rid of Yakumo will the Ido gain full control of the girl's body. Should such a thing happen… Death, is the only option."

Perking up at this, Trisha turned to face the Hokage, putting a hand on the desk, "Excuse me. You mentioned it would fight like a demon? Could that possibly imply that this 'Ido' is some _form_ of demon?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hiruzen thought about that question for a few moments, placing a hand on his chin and stroking his beard slowly. "Yes, I suppose you could call the Ido a demon of sorts. Why do you ask?"

Giving a small smirk, Trisha lightly slapped the desk, "I wish to accompany Naruto on this little mission sir. I am a Demon Hunter, one with considerably more experience than young Naruto here. I could be a great asset in this endeavor, and I dare say I could teach the girl my peoples ways. She could become a fine weapon against demon kind."

Humming, Hiruzen looked thoughtful upon hearing this, though he did feel a bit uneasy upon hearing the word weapon used in association with a person. Usually such a thing had… poor implications.

"Very well, I will allow this, as I'm sure the Kurama clan shall, though I must warn you both. Let no harm come to the girl during the confrontation with the Ido, for to allow such to happen could prove disastrous, Kami forbid the girl die during the confrontation."

Stepping back to stand next to Naruto, both he and Trisha saluted, and Hiruzen smiled softly. "Very well! Uzumaki Naruto, Trisha-san, I assign this mission to you two. Naruto, I know your team doesn't begin missions till tomorrow, so I apologize for giving you one in advance. You will still receive pay for this mission, and it will be placed in your records, though for security reasons we can only label it as an anonymous, village bound C-rank."

Waving the old man off, Naruto smiled before giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it! Me n' Trisha will have this taken care of lickity split Dattebayo!"

XxXxX

Traveling through the trees on a path leading to the Kurama clan main branch compound, Naruto and Trisha had their armor and weapons fully fixed on their bodies, and it seemed a little cleaner than usual. They were meeting with one of the clans of Konoha, apparently a clan of Genjutsu users as well. Jiraiya always told Naruto those kind of folks were kinda stuffy, so barring wearing fancy clothes, they just cleaned up their armor.

In Naruto's hand was a small pouch of sealing supplies, to give the illusion that he was actually going to seal the girl they wanted him to seal up. Under the guise of going in for such a thing, they planned to somehow bring out the girls Ido, kill it or something, and help the girl recover a bit.

As they began to see a large manor in the background, they were stopped by a small group of people landing in front of them. "Halt! Are one of you the Uzumaki?"

Naruto stepped forward, lifting the pouch of sealing supplies, "That would be me, Uzumaki Naruto. I hear you're in need of a seal?"

Giving a sigh of relief, one man stepped forward. "I am Kurama Unkai. I am the target in question's uncle. Please, you must seal up my nieces kekkei genkai, for her own good as well as our own. We fear we cannot contain the beast much longer, let alone information about it and any incidents it's caused. I have one bit of advice for you before you go in, if you wish to hear it."

Nodding, Naruto listened carefully, since any advice could prove useful in dealing with the girl and her Ido once he was inside. "When you see the girl, if she is not hostile, you must under no circumstance tell her anything about the Sandaime Hokage, the girl believes the fire that killed her parents was ordered by the Sandaime, you see. She… doesn't seem to remember what really happened…""

"And what really happened? I'm to understand this ninja world of yours is filled with shadows and lies. Did the Hokage order the fire?"

The entirety of the group before the two looked affronted, before Unkai calmed himself and then his clansmen. "No, the Sandaime did not order the fire. The cause of the fire… was Yakumo herself. It was a Genjutsu she painted, while under the control of that Damn Ido!"

This shocked the two. They were not informed that the beast they had come to secretly hunt had any control over the girl. That seal the girl had already must have really sucked or something.

"I… Try not the blame my niece, but… It's hard not to when the beast within uses her body for such evil deeds…! Please, you must seal away her power, for her own good."

XxXxX

Entering the building without alerting the person inside was surprisingly easy, though when they were actually in, they immediately sensed that something was… Wrong, with the place. It was too quiet, and felt as if no one at all lived within, the only proof that someone did in fact live there being a few empty food containers and disturbances in the dust that seemed to have settled over the interior.

However there was something else within the house as well, Trisha practically smelling it. Malicious intent filled the place, and Naruto himself smelled something too, or more, someone.

There was someone else here, that was not supposed to be.

Looking at each other, Naruto and Trisha nodded and split up, the former calling forth a large black spider, the latter calling forth a pitch black wolf. Naruto chose to move up a set of stairs, while Trisha opted to stay downstairs, make sure everything was clear before moving up to help Naruto.

With Naruto, he followed his nose, moving a little faster as the smell of two people close together reached him, the scents stronger than downstairs. Such a thing could only mean he was going the right way, and he didn't have Trisha to help him, as calling for her would alert the people he was moving towards, and inversely going back for the woman could prove detrimental. Whatever that second person was doing here couldn't be good.

Gulping and motioning his familiar to stop before it could enter the room he was approaching, Naruto took a deep breath, focusing his hearing and pressing flush against the wall. Slowly, he approached the door at the end of the hallway he was following, no other doors besides that one, though there were several very disturbing paintings of a dark haired woman with wine red eyes…

And only one painting he had to fight himself not to take down and keep for himself. Fucking perverted painter, man…

Stupid Ero-sennin and his stupid tentacle fetish trying to rub off on him…

Getting himself back on track, Naruto leaned his head forward just enough to look into the room, the door luckily enough for him being open just a bit for him to do so. What he saw made his eyes widen though, for within the room, bound to the wall by tentacles of all things, was the dark haired woman from the paintings on the walls in the hallway he was in.

She was giving a very stern look towards a girl simply sitting and painting something, and every few moments her fingers would twitch and her chakra would flare just slightly, but it was obvious to Naruto that she was running low on that resource.

Examining the girl who was painting, Naruto could only assume that this was Yakumo, and that anything these two were doing couldn't be very good. However, it was also quite apparent that at the very least, the woman bound to the wall was one, not there of her own free will, and therefore two, not working with the girl with the scary kekkei genkai.

Taking this into account, Naruto tried to catch the eyes of the woman, but failed as she seemed too focused on the painter. Though, now that he thought about it, why was she just sitting there painting?

Sending his spider back a little more, Naruto left the doorway and calmed himself with a few deep breaths. He had to focus, he had to think. Why would the girl just be painting? Then he remembered the paintings on the walls out in this hallway, more specifically the ones which featured the woman he'd seen bound to the girls wall.

The darker ones were on one side, and those that didn't seem to be too graphic, sans a tentacle porn looking one, were on the other side. Blinking and turning to look back into the doorway, Naruto was met with the stern glare of the girl who'd been painting not a few moments ago.

His first reaction sent his fist flying into the girls face. Hard.

"Ugh! What the hell!?"

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!"

Stepping into the room, against his better judgment, Naruto helped the girl up and dusted her off. Of course, while he did this he got a better look at the now shocked woman who was bound to the wall. Besides now sporting a new tentacle, this one crudely stuffed into her mouth, he was able to spot signs of damage done to her, able to faintly smell blood over the smell of canvas and paint in the room.

Therefore, while he was dusting her down, he placed a repulsion seal on the girl, his theory only confirmed that she somehow used her paintings to bring about the effects of her Genjutsu. Now all he needed to do was put a similar seal on the girls painting tools.

"So! Sorry for breaking in like this, but you see, there's a very good explanation for this…"

"And that is?! What possible reason could be good enough to break into someone's house, on clan grounds by the way, and punch the owner in the face!?"

"Uh… House… Keeping?"

Even the bound woman gave him an incredulous look for that excuse.

"Well leave! Go right now, forget what you're seeing, and I'll forget I even saw you here!"

Sighing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before shaking his head in the negative. "Sorry, can't do that. You see, I need to clean, I've been paid a lot of money to clean. And, as a special gift, I think I'll start with, say, these very messy painting tools? I've done a little painting myself, so I know how troublesome it is when your brushes get all dirty, and colors start blending together sloppily."

Bullshitting out his ass with his excuse, Naruto approached the girls painting station, grabbing up the cup with the brushes the girl used, going through them and quickly, discreetly even, placing repulsion seals on them that would react to the one he'd placed on the girl. He even picked up the one that the girl seemed to have been using before he'd been discovered, placing a seal on it before the girl, now angry, rushed him.

"Put those down!"

The girls eyes widened as, the moment she got within range of the strange intruder, all her brushes seemed to jump from his hands, away from her. "What did you do!?" She growled angrily at him, glaring at him as well, beginning to tremble with quickly building rage. Who was this idiot? Who was he to mess with her carefully laid plans, with the plan she had been going through with that very moment, before he'd interrupted?

"Oh, well would you look at that? Wow, you must treat those poor brushes really poorly for them to react like that."

"You think this is funny?! You intrude on my home, interrupt my work, Punch me in the Face!"

"You're right. I'm at fault here, and I'm sorry. Except I'm not. This woman obviously isn't here by choice, you know, unless she has some kind of weird tentacle fetish like my godfather, and a thing for younger ladies who have the power to make such things a reality. If that's the case just tell me right now and I'll leave, I won't even report this."

Instantly the woman on the wall began to struggle, seeing a hopeful way out, even if the chances were slim. The boy had done _something_ to keep the girl away from her brushes, and without them Yakumo couldn't utilize more Genjutsu. The girl was physically weak, and this boy was obviously a ninja, so he could perhaps get her out of here. Though hopefully he wouldn't be too hard on the girl, it wasn't really her fault… It was _hers_ …

"I'm… Going… To **slaughter you!** " The girls voice changed as she got angrier, before the room rippled, making Naruto's eyes widen. With the sound of breaking glass, the room changed, and so did the girl he'd been bantering with. Her clothes stayed the same, but her hair darkened and became brown, and her skin turned grey, ears elongating and becoming quite large, sticking out like some kind of demonic elf. She even had fangs, big ones.

"So… You must be the Ido. Pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid you're going to have to go away, you see, I've been sent to be rid of you, and I dare say I'm one of the best for the job."

" **Ahahah, so cocky, but… I can smell it. You claim to be here to be rid of me, to be one of the 'best for the job'… I think I get it. After all, doesn't it take a demon to defeat a demon?~** "

Naruto froze at that, before he glared at the creature controlling the girl, using her powers in a way that totally wasn't painting. "That's some nose you got there…"

" **Heheh, it's not so hard… the stench lingers on you so powerfully I'm sure even my weaker self could smell it. It's so… Enticing~.** "

Taking a step forward, the Ido smiled cruelly as Naruto took a step back, glaring at her.

" **Oooh, this is great! What a perfect opportunity for me, untold power, just within my reach! I think I'll get a sample of it first, though… Eheheh, are you ready to meet your demons, boy?** "

Before Naruto could do so much as move to rush the Ido, said being threw its hands up, and Naruto let out a scream that made the woman now fully bound by tentacles cringe. If she hadn't been set upon by the lewd things once this illusionary world was created, she would have liked to help the boy who'd come to help her… But as it was, it was all she could do to protect her mind from the perverse, tainted pleasures the illusionary tentacles were forcing upon her.

Instead, she was forced to watch as a furious red glow began to emanate from the red haired boy, before a beam of it shot out towards the Ido. Struck in the chest, the creature began to practically cry out in a strange mix of ecstasy and pain as the energy was sucked into it. Slowly, the form of a large black stone was formed in front of the redheaded boy, becoming a conduit for the energy.

"Nnngh! N-No! You don't know what you're doing!"

" **Ahahaha! I know exactly what I'm doing! This power! This delicious power! It's so lonely, so unused… I'll take it all! Guh… W-what?! No! What's happening!? Urgh! I-It's too much! Too much!** "

The quick turn the Ido took while absorbing the power almost made Naruto grin at how right he was. He would have too, if the reality of the situation wasn't so terrifying.

Biting his bottom lip till he drew blood, Naruto forced the Black Soulstone's effigy back into his body, cutting off the power transfer now that the Ido wasn't actively trying to pull it out. However it was too late, and the stupid creatures form began to change, shift, and become large and sickly with the power she had sucked up from Naruto.

Strangely enough, Naruto could hear cries out outrage once he stopped the transfer, emanating from… Within the Black Soulstone.

Shaking his head, Naruto jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning quickly to see the woman from before, unbound and giving him a thankful look. "Time is short, so I'll get introductions out of the way. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, a Jonin. You can tell me who you are later, right now I plan to help you deal with this, but you'll need to tell me just what 'this' is."

Looking back, Naruto blanched and gulped as he saw the imposing form Yakumo's Ido had taken on. Standing at a large height, about fourteen to fifteen feet, four claw like appendages sticking from her back, furious red hair flowing in nonexistent wind, stood the imposing form of the Lesser Evil, Andariel.

"Just one word will be suffice to describe our current situation. … Fuck."

" **I… Am free!** "

XxXxX

Yakushi Kabuto was just entering the gate into Konohagakure, officially coming back from a short leave to visit some friends in another village. That was not true. He was just getting back from seeing Orochimaru, his real master, the man he worked for, and he couldn't be more ecstatic at what he had gotten to see.

That energy Orochimaru's newest 'allies' produced was intoxicating, and already he was quite familiar with it. So it was quite a surprise for him, when several hours later, as he was quietly trolling through the woods near the Kurama compound, that he felt a similar energy being produced in larger quantities than what he had witnessed earlier. Though it was a little muted for some reason.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, the lenses glinting ominously, Kabuto grinned as he made his move, slipping easily passed the sentries of the Kurama clan, moving up to the main house, where the feeling of the energy was strongest, and seemingly getting stronger. Currently it felt as if a tailed beast made of demonic energy was being created in the building.

Not a very strong one, perhaps the one tailed, but still, that was an exorbitant level of energy. However, by the time he reached the building, and the energy stopped growing, the feel of its level was that of a significantly more powerful tailed beast. If he had to guess, he'd say the two tails, bordering on the three. That alone was a scary thought, but the sheer feeling of Evil being produced, on par or even greater than Orochimaru's own sense of evil… That was truly scarier than its power level alone.

It was only too bad he couldn't interfere, as his cover was needed for a bit longer. But perhaps… Yes, perhaps he could somehow spin this to his favor. Or, Orochimaru's favor, that was.

XxXxX

Within the building, Naruto gulped and he stared down Andariel, one of the Lesser Evil's told about in the original tome Jiraiya had brought for him. She looked pissed, and the sheer sense of dread now filling the illusionary world almost made him sick to his stomach. Almost as much as the screams of rage from in his head, courtesy of his tenants via the Black Soulstone, was giving him a headache. He wasn't afraid though, strangely enough.

Time seemed to slow down all of a sudden for Naruto, and he felt himself being pulled into his mindscape, though he wasn't in front of the Kyuubi… No… He was somewhere he'd never been before. A large room filled with darkness, a pale light coming from high above, and several large thrones surrounding him, bound within which were several beings with shadowed figures and glowing, menacing eyes. Each set of eyes was locked onto him, and he gulped.

None of the beings spoke, and Naruto was just fine with that if he were completely honest. He wasn't scared of them, but damn if they didn't cut imposing figures. Of course then he thought on _why_ he wasn't scared of them. These were the fucking Evils!

Finally, one of the great beings did speak, the one known as Duriel, twin brother, as it were, of Andariel, the only Evil missing from this little menagerie. " **Boy! Container for the cursed stone that holds us…! My sister cannot be allowed to roam free while I am stuck here to rot! If we must rot here, then I will never allow her to enjoy her freedom. All of us agree. In fact, we wish to… Help you.** "

Naruto took pleasure in the fact that it seemed to physically pain Duriel to say that. Of course, the Lord of Lies was here, so for all he knew it could be a trap.

"Oh yeah? And why should I accept your help? The Lord of Lies is right fucking there!" Naruto yelled, pointing out said Evil, who only scoffed, "For all I know, you could be just waiting for a chance to escape your damn self!"

Hearing a growl, Naruto whirled around to find the source, seeing it to be Baal, Lord of Destruction. " **Tch, whatever that wretch did has managed to draw out our power. However, Andariel merely took the opportunity to escape before any of us could. Of course we want out! All the destruction I could be causing… A whole world to take over! That idiot is squandering this chance to escape and free us later to take care of you! I won't stand for it! This place is still seeing the effects of whatever that girl did. If you do not accept our help, I will personally force it upon you! I will not stand for that Andariel to reign free while we all rot here! I won't!** "

Naruto sweatdropped, before licking his suddenly dry lips. "Okay, so apparently at least one of you _really_ wants to 'help' me get Andariel back in here. Apparently this place is also still feeling the effects of what I'm going to start calling the 'reality Genjutsu' too. I take it that will make it easier for you guys to help, so… I'm not scared of you guys, you know… I have traits of several, if not all of you… Thanks to ol' selfish over there, I don't feel fear. In fact, thanks to fatso over there," Naruto taunted, pointing to Azmodan, "I'm pretty sure I'll be decorating my home a lot more opulently when I have time."

Ignoring the angered growl from Azmodan, Naruto gave a sigh. "I don't honestly want to know what else I got from you. In fact, I'm hoping putting Andariel back in here won't give me anything else, but since it's something we all want, just this once I will take your guys' help. Though, how am I supposed to do that exactly?"

Azmodan spoke up next, " **Do not worry yourself about that. We will take care of it. All you need to do is focus our magic on Andariel, and we will work on pulling her back in here…** "

Without even waiting for Naruto to respond, the Evils kicked the boy from their abode, the place they showed up in when they appeared all in the same place. Any other time they had their own personal areas within the boys mind. They were still bound, but the fiery, simulated hells they had weren't so bad if they were honest. Not that they would ever think of staying, not when there was so much corruption to go around.

XxXxX

Naruto blinked and realized he was back out of his mind, no not like that, standing before Andariel. Though, at this point in time a smile worked its way onto his face, somewhat throwing the Lesser Evil off.

Without speaking, Naruto dashed forward, leaving behind a blue after image as he landed a palm strike on Andariel, having to jump so he didn't end up hitting her in the crotch. That was a low blow, even for him. Evil she may have been, Andariel was still a woman.

Almost immediately however, he spun and landed another palm strike to the Evil's belly, this one leaving a brightly glowing palm print as he was smacked away.

An explosion heralded a cry of pain from the demon, and Naruto grinned as Kurenai helped him up. "Kurenai-san, please focus on trying to break this Genjutsu place. If she finds out how to use the girls powers I think we're fucked even more!"

Getting a nod, Naruto turned back to the glaring Andariel as Kurenai began to focus herself, trying to break the Genjutsu covering the area.

Her and Naruto never noticed a presence at where the window of the room would be, watching the happenings going on within, somehow seeing past the Genjutsu at the battle raging inside it.

XxXxX

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

In multiple puffs of smoke, five Naruto's appeared around the original, each rushing forward, three leaving behind blue after images. While his five clones distracted Andariel, Naruto plopped down and went still as death, concentrating so as to become one with nature.

As he was doing this, Andariel had taken out two of the clones already, using her poison nova to take them out, while the remaining three Naruto's dodged and ran around her, one throwing up a time slowing bubble around the Lesser Evil. Even slowed down a little though, the lady evil was still quite dangerous, and with another nova spell, one more clone got popped.

The last two Naruto clones glared at Andariel, before one threw his hands together and began shooting a beam of ice at the Evil possessed enemy before them. The beam hit, but it didn't seem to be doing very much damage, though it did slow her down just a bit more since she was still within the time slowing bubble.

The second clone wasn't idle while this was happening, quickly summoning up a trio of hydra heads, each one spewing fireballs at the lady evil. Immediately after the clone began to fire its disintegration beam at Andariel, getting a cry from her as it burned away at her body.

" **Argh! Filthy wretches! Do you think you're being cute!?** "

As one, the two clones looked at each other, before grinning cockily, and speaking as one, " _Bitch we're adorable!_ "

However, eventually the two clones ran out of magic to use, and the time slow bubble ran out, granting Andariel enough time to pop the clone that had hit her with the ray of frost. Her speed returned to her, she next went after the last clone, hitting it with a strong poison nova, popping it and laughing maliciously as she turned on the still sitting Naruto, the real one.

Advancing on him cockily, she spoke for the first time in the whole battle. " **Yessss… Such power, to keep us at bay… Had it not been for this wretch I now possess, I don't think we would have ever gotten out… But… Now that I am free, I have plans of my own for this world. But you are a problem, young warrior. Only you hold the power to contain us, and I cannot have that… You're gathering power to defeat me right now, I can feel it, and you're sitting there, hoping I won't attack you till you finish, hoping that I'll keep talking so you can gather your strength… Well…** "

Giving a positively evil smile, the only female Evil caressed one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks, though she was so large her hand practically engulfed the side of his head. Smirking as Naruto's eyes gained a dark orange eye shadow effect, Andariel leaned her head in… And kissed Naruto full on the lips, making his eyes snap open and making him lose what he had gathered for his Sennin Modo in shock.

Secretly, all the other Evils residing inside Naruto were disgusted, as they had been watching through the boys eyes, so it may as well have been them being kissed.

Naruto shot his hands out to the Evil's shoulders, trying to push her off, even as her lips engulfed his, her tongue pushing into his mouth, down his throat. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but the fact he knew what she was made him shudder in disgust at the fact she would do something like this. Digging his fingers into her flesh, Naruto growled, and Andariel growled back as she began to do… something.

Naruto didn't know what she was doing, but he could feel himself growing sluggish, see his vision slowly going black. Then he heard it in his head, the voice of Duriel. " _ **This is disgusting. Boy, how long do you plan to allow this to happen?! If you can't stop it, I will!**_ "

Before Naruto knew it, his eyes widened and his vision came back as he began to glow with furious power, before his skin began to crack. Andariel hissed as he bit her tongue, pulling back from the kiss she'd been enjoying so much, which she had been using to slowly corrupt the boy to her will. If she had succeeded, she'd have gained control of him, and by proxy control of the other Evil's within him. It helped that the boy was quite fetching, and would have made a very nice slave.

But now, as the boys flesh began to crack and flake off, a dark glow coming from within the redhead, Andariel growled. This couldn't have been done at a worse time. She was almost successful!

" **Brother…** "

" **Hmm… It may be temporary… But I'm free! Now sister… It's time for you to come 'home'… We will not tolerate you having freedom while we still rot inside the boy…** "

Standing before Andariel now, seemingly in possession of the boy she'd been kissing, stood her brother Duriel in all his demonic glory.

" **Never! I won't return to that cage like some dog! I am Andariel, Maiden of Anguish!** "

" **And you forget! I am in possession of a much greater host than yours currently! Within this child sit all us Evils, do you seriously think you have a chance?! No… Even if you are not here, right now, I have the power! My might is greater than yours!** "

" **Then why don't you free yourself?! Free all the Evil's unto this world!?** "

Growling, Duriel thought about that for a moment, before seeming to grin savagely. " **Because dear sister… Diablo had the right idea. I think once I take you back, then** _ **I**_ **will become the new** _ **Prime Evil**_ **! Ahahahahaha! Now, time to come home,** _ **Sister!**_ "

XxXxX

Outside the house, clinging to the wall outside the window where the battle was once more taking place, Kabuto couldn't help the grin that bloomed on his face. Yes… His master would most certainly forgive him should he blow his cover on this. If only he could bring him one of these 'Evils'…

Opening the window, Kabuto silently entered the room, willingly entering the Genjutsu world created before the Kurama girl's dark side had gone and seemingly gotten the girl possessed by a much greater force of darkness.

Sneaking up behind the concentrating Jonin, Kabuto swiftly knocked her out, kicking her away once done, before approaching the battle wherein Andariel was being completely overpowered by her brother Duriel.

Clearing his throat loudly, Kabuto managed to bring their attention to him.

"Greetings, great Evils! I am known as Kabuto, and I come with a proposition for you… You see, my master has recently gotten a hold of some demons, a true rarity in this world, and it seems I myself have come across demons even greater than they. My master would be very much interested if you were to come with me."

Andariel snarled, but it was Duriel who answered. " **And who are you to command such a thing of US boy?** "

"Why, I am but a simple messenger, but, I can deliver you to someone who can no doubt help you in whatever goals you have. Perhaps… The freedom from that which 'contains' you? Perhaps he can even grant you the power you wish, 'To become the Prime Evil', was it?"

" **And why should we trust you? Who is this master of yours, whom you claim can grant such a power, when he does not even know how to go about such a thing?** "

"My master is Orochimaru of the Sannin, a great and powerful shinobi, who knows a great many things, and whose goal is to know a great deal more. All that is required of you is to come with me to meet my master, and there is no doubt he will eventually grant you the power you wish for… Perhaps, even, he can grant you a power much Greater than that which you seek. Even now, he plans to grant such power to the demons who have come under his employ. Though… You two seem by and far much stronger than them already, it is my belief that the power, once it is compatible with your kind, will quickly put you many levels above anyone else."

Kabuto's words seemed to have an effect on the two, whom thought it over swiftly, before the ninja added one last comment. "However… It is my understanding that only one of you is truly free at the moment. Perhaps my offer would be better off with the one not currently in a temporary state of freedom?"

Duriel glared at the boy, before turning his glare on his sister, only for his look to turn positively savage. " **Then I think it would be a good idea… For me and my dear 'sister' to switch places!** "

Before Andariel could rebuke her brother, he stabbed her with his claws, and began to glow a furious red, attempting to take over Andariel's host and force said Evil back into the stone within Naruto.

" **You will not force me out Duriel! I will remain free!** "

" **Hah, tis I who will be free, dear sister! Tis I who wi-urk! Wh-what?! No! I will not be denied!** "

Andariel's eyes widened as the form of her brother began to fade, and she was left with a somehow floating Naruto with his hands in the wounds Duriel had made.

"I'm… NOT… LETTING YOU GET AWAY!"

Naruto forcefully threw his head forward, smashing it off Andariel's nose, breaking it with a snap. " **Aaaagh! You wretch! You'll pay for that!** " Naruto only grinned, but as he moved to do it again Andariel moved her head back, only to slingshot it forward once Naruto realized his second shot had failed, breaking the boys own nose.

As the two glared at each other, deep inside Naruto's mind, the Evils were furious, though one in particular was scheming even at this very moment. From its own space inside Naruto's seal, it flexed its power to send a little message to the boy outside who'd made the offer of power to Duriel and Andariel.

As Naruto was trying to drag the female Evil back into himself, he never noticed the furious red energy he was using branch off from his back, to strike Kabuto in the forehead.

However, he did notice when the Black Soulstone emerged from his belly to become the conduit for his attempt to suck Andariel back into it. Though he was under the impression that it was simply there to make it easier to recapture Andariel.

He was proven wrong when Kabuto, looking as if he'd just gone through a terrible night terror while awake, put himself between the battling forces and took a swipe at the stone effigy. It was linked to the stone itself, and anything done to it reflected onto the real thing.

It was for this reason that as a chunk of the stone was chipped from it, both Naruto and Andariel let out agonized screams, the power Naruto was using branching off once more, striking the piece of the stone that Kabuto now held, making Naruto's scream grow in intensity as one of the Evils left him, tearing itself free of his seal and the stone.

While Kabuto made his hasty escape, a few things happened. The Genjutsu world shattered like glass, and Andariel shrunk down to a slightly smaller ten feet in height, before being shot backwards like a rocket, impacting the wall and actually managing to fall unconscious. Of course, the strange thing about this happening, was that she left something, or rather someone, behind when she flew back, severely weakened.

In the place of Andariel, clearly unconscious and sporting the Evil's wounds, was Kurama Yakumo, who fell to the floor even as Naruto stayed floating. Not that said boy stayed that way for long.

The Black Soulstone effigy floating in front of his naval shook angrily, before zapping the unconscious Andariel, making her shoot back up in height, but seeming to steal an angry, black effigy of her, sucking it back into the stone. The moment the effigy was back into the other effigy, it rocketed back into Naruto's stomach, making his eyes roll up and back as he flew towards the wall opposite where Andariel flew, though he didn't hit the wall.

No, instead of the wall, Naruto knocked into the door, blasting it off its hinges and incidentally crushing the spider familiar he'd summoned way earlier, since it had been stuck outside once Naruto had accidentally shut the door on it when he'd entered the room. It also had the effect of alerting Trisha that something was wrong. More so than the influx of demonic energy she'd felt when the Genjutsu had shattered.

It took barely any time before the woman vaulted into the hallway, kneeling to check on Naruto, feeling for a pulse and sighing once she felt one, strong, if erratic.

Rushing into the room, Trisha was treated to the strangest sight she'd ever seen. Three unconscious females, though one of them was juuuust a bit… Naked. And said woman's height was certainly off putting.

Checking the unconscious dark haired woman first, she confirmed a pulse before dragging her to the door and setting her against the wall. Next she checked on the girl of the three, since the other two were obviously grown ass women. Gritting her teeth at the girls wounds, she summoned up her own spider familiar, having it spit thick layers of webbing over the two most serious wounds on the girls belly, where Andariel had been stabbed by Duriel.

Putting pressure on the webbing to compress it and hopefully seal the wounds shut till they could be looked at properly, Trisha got up and went over to the last occupant of the room, this woman sporting wounds similar to the girl, though they were already seeming to be healed, if slowly. The woman was unnecessarily large, with long dark red hair and a well-endowed body, though there was plenty of muscle as well. She got the craziest sense that she should recognize this woman, and indeed there seemed to be an unholy presence about her, but she certainly didn't look like a demon…

It was certainly suspicious though, and so she had her spider familiar wrap the woman tightly in its webbing. She'd hold judgment till she was sure of what the woman was, and she would get rid of her if she proved a threat. Or worse, a demon in disguise.

For all she knew though, this woman could be a ninja, here for some reason or another. During her travels with Naruto she had seen some strange things and strange people after all. Still, a fourteen-fifteen foot woman was new to her.

XxXxX

Naruto groaned as he slowly came to, looking around and finding himself within his mind again, called before what he was going to start calling the 'dark counsel room' with the way it was set up.

Standing slowly, Naruto shook his head as he found the Evil's surrounding him once more, though when he turned to Andariel and Duriel, the two seemed to be way more bound than they were before. At least, Duriel did, he had no clue if Andariel had been bound as tightly previously as she was currently. Both currently had a few more chains on them than even the three Prime Evils did. They looked quite heavy.

"Hmph! So, I see you two are back in here… Serves you right for trying to escape this place! I would never let free into this world of mine! It's my home, and I know all too well what would become of it if any of you fuckers got out! This is the last time I accept your guys' help Dattebayo!"

" **Hm… You may as well be blind then, wretched brat… You obviously have not noticed yet, but one of us is already gone… Escaped while Duriel was trying to switch places with Andariel… Who herself is not truly 'whole' anymore!** "

"What?!" Naruto cried, whirling around to find which one of the Great Evils was gone, and noticing by this action that Andariel seemed a shadow of what he had seen. Literally, she had turned an ashen grey, like a photo negative, and she seemed almost see through. "Whoa! The hell?"

" **It seems… the interference of that Kabuto boy did something when the Black Soulstone was chipped… Not only did Azmodan escape, but Andariel seems to have been split from her body, though her power and soul, for lack of a better term, were brought back into the stone… Heheheh, I'd imagine her body will soon draw in a new soul, or one will be born within it. We can only hope to see the birth of a New Evil!** "

Mephisto, the one speaking, had a wicked grin on his face, and Naruto glared at him, finishing looking around to find that indeed, Azmodan had escaped, gone out into the world with a piece of the Black Soulstone apparently.

"Fuck… No, No! I won't stand for this! By Kami's left Tit I will see that bastard put back in here if it's the last thing I do! You hear me you assholes?! Not a single one of you will ever be free of this place! I'd sooner let the Kyuubi out than any of you!"

Naruto quickly fled his mindscape before any of the Evils could respond, exiting his mind and awakening back in the real world.

XxXxX

Groaning, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, wincing as they swiftly adjusted to the light in the place he found himself in. "Great… a hospital room…"

Turning, Naruto was treated to the sight of Yakumo lying in a bed next to his, and on the other side of her, taking up two other beds that had been pushed together the long ways, sat a body that made his eyes widen.

Shooting up, only to wince and grunt as pain shot through him, Naruto bit his bottom lip as he turned to the body of Andariel once more. It was as the other Evils had said, her body had been left behind when the rest of her was drawn back into the stone…

Panting softly, Naruto forced his body up and out of the bed. He had to do something, anything, to prevent a new Evil from being born in that body. He would feel bad if he had to kill it, as without the Evil's soul or powers the body was just that, a body that technically didn't have a reason for Naruto to kill it.

Yet.

Glaring at the body once he was next to it, Naruto placed a hand to its neck, checking for a pulse, quickly finding one, a strong one at that. The body was most certainly alive and well, obviously retaining some traits that Andariel herself had had.

Thinking quickly, Naruto grunted and bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of a solution, some way to prevent an evil soul from being born into the body. The only thing he could think of was to put a good soul in it, but he had neither the knowledge or the resources to do something like that. And he damn sure didn't have the time to go looking for a good soul.

Standing there shakily, blood boiling, Naruto sighed and gave the body a sad look. It seemed hopeless, as if his luck had run out, like he would have to do something that went against who he was, like he would have to kill a body that to him was innocent of the crimes its previous owner had committed.

Placing a hand on the large body's forehead, Naruto brushed some of her hair out of the way and gazed sadly at her face. "For what it's worth… I don't blame you. Without a soul it's as if your slate has been wiped clean. Maybe the soul born or drawn into you would have been good… But I cannot chance that. It pains me, but… I'll watch you die, before I let evil be born into you."

Steeling his heart, Naruto let a tear fall down his cheek as he lifted his right hand, creating a Rasengan, preparing himself to bring it down on the body's head.

"I must have been really bad… if you want to kill me…"

The whisper made Naruto gasp, the Rasengan dissipating from his hand as he looked at the body he'd been about to kill. He was too late! There was a soul already…!

"Aren't you going to kill me…? I can't stop you…"

Shaking his head, Naruto brought back his Rasengan, glaring weakly at the body of Andariel, now housing a new soul it seemed. "Who… Who are you? Depending on your answer… I may still have to kill you."

The soul now inhabiting Andariel's old body managed a small grin, able to hear the sadness in Naruto's voice. "That's the question… Isn't it… Unfortunately I don't think I have a name… All I have are memories… Though, all I can remember is fighting… Fighting you… then… Not you? Ah, but then you again…"

Naruto sighed, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, the hand holding his Rasengan shaking. "Do… Do you feel anything? Anything bad? Like an urge to hurt people? To do bad things?"

The woman seemed to think about that for a moment, twitching every few moments as if trying to move. "I… Don't think so, no. But… is hurting people… bad?"

"Yes! Hurting people who don't deserve it is very bad!"

"But… how do you know if someone deserves it?"

"Ugh… W-well… If they do something really bad, like kill someone who didn't deserve it. Or something."

"Well… How would you know if the person killed didn't deserve it?"

Facepalming, Naruto let his Rasengan go again before pulling a chair up to the woman's bed. Once seated, he began going through the long, surprisingly difficult process of explaining right and wrong to her. She was like a child, but assuming she was the result of a brand new soul forming in Andariels old body, that was understandable. Not that he was the best person to be explaining this.

XxXxX

It was the next day, and Naruto was currently standing before the Hokage and his mother. The body of Andariel was still at the hospital, being lectured and tutored by Tsunade and a Yamanaka clan member to ensure she didn't end up tainted in some way. In a way, she was still in a formative state, and if she had woken up to someone else, say, someone evil, they may very well have turned the newborn soul evil as well.

Naruto had just finished debriefing the Hokage on the mission he'd taken, on how it had ended how it had, with him and Yakumo in the hospital with a special guest. He didn't leave anything out, not what he remembered about the intruder, Kabuto, nor even just what the large red haired woman currently with Tsunade and the Yamanaka was.

All in all, Hiruzen and Kushina were very disturbed by what they had learned.

"This is very grave news Naruto-kun… Why was I not informed of this 'Black Soulstone' when you arrived? Such a thing would have been very nice to know before I sent you on a mission where anything was almost literally possible."

"I apologize Hokage-sama, it was simply not something I wanted anyone really knowing. If it ever got out, well, I was made aware of what happened the night I was born, sir. I am aware that the village has forgotten, and was not ready to give them something else to hate me for. I consider myself very lucky that I was forgotten at all."

Sighing, Hiruzen nodded slowly and steeped his fingers, placing his chin atop them, "Be that as it may, I am very distraught by the knowledge brought to my attention. To think, something called a Great Evil has escaped into our world, and the body of one has found its way into our hospital. The only bright side I see to this is that the body seems powerless, and is inhabited by a fresh soul, which we can make sure does not follow in the previous owners footsteps."

Rubbing his temples, Hiruzen shook his head and sighed again, "Still. Yakumo seems just fine for being possessed by something so foul, and the Yamanaka could find hide nor hair of the Ido once inhabiting Yakumo's mind. It seems it was wiped out when Andariel, was it? When Andariel possessed her. Perhaps the fact the Ido was possessing her first protected the girl."

Naruto stayed at attention, listening intently to the Hokage as he spoke, licking his lips absently.

"That reminds me, Kurenai-san has asked me to extend a thanks to you for helping her escape Yakumo's clutches. Apparently she was taken a few days ago whilst everyone was under a Genjutsu designed to make them temporarily not notice she was missing. She is receiving some therapy for what happened."

Naruto nodded, glad to have been some help, and glad the woman was getting more help. He'd need therapy too if he'd had tentacles molesting him, probably more than once, against his will. Illusions or not.

"Now, Eluvia-san has requested a search party be put together for your 'Wizard' friend, Aradia-san. As such, her, along with Makar-san and Vortik-san will be gone, along with a small contingent of ANBU, to the Land of Lightning, to search for her in the last place she was seen. Before you ask, I am simply informing you, you cannot go with them, as this will be a serious stealth operation. I can't tell you any more than what I've already told you, except that we are not exactly friendly with Kumo, and we intend on trespassing into their lands."

Naruto gulped, but nodded his head, before his mother stepped forward a little, "That all said however Naruto, I want you to know I'm proud of you. You tried your best to stop any of those evil bastards from escaping, and though you may have failed, you put in your best effort."

Smiling, Naruto gave a small salute, mirrored by his mother as Hiruzen chuckled softly from his desk.

"Now Naruto-kun, I believe you have been absent from your team long enough for the day. If you are well enough, you may go to them so you may begin taking missions. Don't worry, you will be told of 'that woman's' progress. I hear she seems quite attached to you, being the first person she's ever seen and all. Perhaps she can be made a retainer, or vassal of sorts?"

"Pfff, yeah right. Like that'll ever happen… Wait, you're serious? Sweet! I'll finally have 'people' to do things for me. Like get me ramen, or beat up Ero-sennin for being a perv, or any number of things!"

"As long as you don't do ecchi things with her I don't care much what you do with her. I'm your mother, I should be the only red haired woman in your life Dattebane!"

Naruto smiled, but rolled his eyes before looking back to the Hokage, "Well, anyway, see you later Hokage-sama! I'm off to meet with my team!"

XxXxX

Okay! How is this for a better chapter 7?! Hopefully this kinda makes up for the screw up sleepy me made with the last version.

Now, It's been a few days, so the vote is really high, and I still have a little making up to do, so… Kushina is in the harem. There is one more spot left, and then I either make anyone else a concubine or 'friend with benefits', or I increase the harem size just a tad. Say… six, or seven.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this real chapter 7, since I got a review asking basically why I hadn't written a confrontation with the Evil's yet. Well, here you go.

Also! I got someone basically wondering why I said Kurama was stronger than the evils. Well, technically, he kinda is. Individually. Not if even just two of the Prime Evils teamed up on him, let alone all the evils. But you have to understand, in Diablo 3, it is implied through the gameplay that the remaining evils, and therefore kinda the rest, are meant to be beaten with only four people. Six at most if you assume there would be one of each class, if the character limit per game wasn't _four_. Now, even big bad Diablo himself, with All The Other Evils powers combined, seems meant to be beaten by this small group of people. And no one else. I mean, sure they can do all kinds of amazing things, but come on, that is such a small number of people it's kind of embarrassing.

Now. The Kyuubi on the other hand, and shit, even the other Biju, all take a varying amount of people to take down and seal away. I'm not really sure about all of them, since you know, the Hachibi is seen in the anime (probably the manga too) being taken down by just the Third Raikage and a small team of other ninja, but I imagine if you try that shit with the Ichibi, in the desert, it'll take a lot more than that. Plus, the Third Raikage kinda had an unfair advantage of being, you know, borderline indestructible.

Then there's the Kyuubi itself. In the anime, probably the manga too, and even in the game where the fight is actually playable, it takes almost the _Entire Village of Konohagakure_ to not take down the Kyuubi, but even just to distract it long enough for the Yondaime to show up, teleport it away ala ex machina, and seal that bitch in his son with the help of the waka flakkin Shinigami, the Death God. Again, ala ex machina. That's like, an entire village of people with g'damn super powers, to distract, not take down, distract one thing that like, towers over any building in the damn village. Granted, its size May be a factor.

If you feel I'm wrong, please explain it to me. Don't just yell that I'm wrong, don't even utter the words 'you're wrong'… Unless you have a reason for it. I take flames pretty well, all things considered, but that's because the ONLY two people who actually flamed me had a damn viable reason for it.

And don't even get me started on the Ten Tails or lil miss Otsusuki. One is like, several times Stronger than the other Biju, probably even Combined, in fact very likely so. The other has the power to Create mutha fuckin Dimensions! And shoot weird bone things that erase you from existence. Like a bully spraying water on some kids chalk drawing. Basically, Kaguya could go the Sanctuary, get looked at wrong, and erase the whole dimension. What's that puny human? You want to put your what in my what?! Be gone world! Oh, you want some too?! That's cute, look at the 'high heaven', look at the 'angels', they think they're people. Welp, I erased those two, might as well go for the trifecta, buhbye 'burning hells'. Oh, you know, it's kind of boring without those things, I think I'll Remake them!

Again like I said above, if you feel I'm wrong, please feel free to explain it to me. Put your best foot forward though, if your reason consists of nothing but 'you're wrong cause your wrong' or even 'you're wrong and you don't know anything', I will ignore it, and laugh at your rage. These are my _**Opinions**_ and I am entitled to them. Till I am proven wrong that is. So please, if you feel you can prove me wrong, I am entirely open to being proven such. I promise I won't get all butt hurt, and if your reason is good enough, well, then you'll have changed my mutha fuckin **Opinion.**

Now I better stop and post this before sleepy me makes anymore of an ass out of me.


	8. Missions and Brewing Trouble

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! Here comes the eighth chapter of Naruablo! Hopefully last chapter and this one make up for the blunder sleepy me made in posting what was supposed to be an omake as a chapter. Since then I've stopped writing after about 10:00PM. So, hopefully no more mistakes like that'll be made.

Anyway! As the harem currently stands, it's Trisha, Aradia, Tsunade and Kushina. One more space is open unless I expand it by about one or two. Then there will be a 'friends with benefits' list instead of concubines or something. Got it? Got it. So tell me what y'all want, an expanded harem by one, two, or leave it as is and just start on the fwb's.

Also, I would really appreciate if someone would try to do a 'Reading' fic about my story. Though, I'm going to take a small break to work on something else after I reach chapter 10 of this story. That something else? Well, I'm not actually going to tell you, though the poll I put up before this chapter was posted should be enough of a clue. Another hint? It's a rewrite, so I can make it better. Now that I've practically all but told you, I'm gonna get to writing this chapter. The sooner I get to chapter ten on this one… Eheheh.

XxXxX

Within the land of Lightning, enjoying one of the many hotsprings the country had to offer, a certain Wizard woman was relaxing in the hot waters of the spring she was in. It was a natural one she'd come across while traveling the great land, since the last time she'd paid for one it hadn't ended well. She was let in, of course, but she was attacked by what she found to be Kumo ninja due to the gold coin she'd used to pay for the hotspring.

She had barely escaped them, for their pursuit had been dogged, and they were faster than her by a long shot. It made her wonder how her and the group had even managed to catch Naruto so long ago, when they were surely slower than they were today.

Sighing, she continued to relax and rest, a few crude traps set up around the perimeter of the hotspring to warn her if someone got too close. She definitely didn't want to be caught naked, let alone fight that way. Who knew what kind of disgusting things people would think about her while watching her naked form with their perverted eyes? She was perfectly aware that men weren't the only ones who did that sort of thing here in this land.

Looking over the small smattering of new scars on her body, Aradia sighed again and gave a small pout, before dunking herself under the water, completely unaware of the small group of people making their way past her traps.

The woman had completely forgotten about making her way to Konoha after getting caught up in a fight with some Kumo nin, as mentioned earlier, and she had been staying in the vicinity of some hot springs since then. Some of the springs had minor healing properties, so she was trying to see if they would do anything for her scars. She was somewhat vain.

When she surfaced to take a breath of air, she stiffened when she felt a set of claws at her throat, and one at the back of her neck, each making contact, yet not drawing blood. Yet.

"Don't move… Don't speak… I was never here…"

Gasping as she felt a figure slipping into the water with her, she blushed bright red when the figure hugged her about the waist, placing those claws against her abdomen. The voice had at least been female, but that didn't exactly calm her down with her current situation.

She didn't get much time to think on it however, as no sooner had the figure sunk below the water, did two men burst from the tree line, not even trying to avoid her traps. They spotted her quickly enough, and she found a three bladed red scythe being waved in her face.

"Oi! Wench! You see a damn Kumo rat run by here?! Had blonde hair, some kinda Kumo uniform, I wasn't paying attention to that, but yeah! You see her?!"

Raising an eyebrow and remaining calm, she turned from the admittedly handsome silver haired man, to the other one, whom had only his green eyes showing. "I'm sorry, I did see someone, but perhaps a calmer, better description could be given? I'd certainly hate to lose my life over some stranger."

Ignoring the prick of the claws at her belly when she spoke, she coolly lifted an arm and covered her chest with it, keeping calm and collected. She could feel the power of these men, and she wasn't lying when she stated she didn't want to lose her life.

"Blonde hair, female, about five feet and several inches, indeed, wearing a Jonin uniform of Kumogakure. Fair complexion."

Giving a nod, Aradia simply lifted her other hand and pointed in front of her, "Yes, I did see the woman you seek. The fool intruded upon my bath not seconds before you two did. She ran that way without so much as a by your leave. Nor an apology. By the way, I don't expect an apology from you two, like I said I don't fancy losing my life."

Giving a nod, and smacking the silver haired male when he continued to stare at the woman, the calmer male jumped across the spring, followed soon after by the silver haired one. Waiting a few seconds, Aradia used her teleport to move herself onto the bank of the spring, escaping the clutches of the woman who'd joined her in it.

Said woman popped out of the spring quickly after her savior was gone, giving an idle apologetic look to Aradia as the Wizard began to quickly dress. "Don't just stand there, get as dry as you can. They will no doubt find I have tricked them soon, if they haven't already, and I was not lying when I said I didn't want to die."

Blinking, the blonde woman nodded her head and began to shake herself, much like a dog. Ironic really.

Quickly enough, Aradia was clothed, and had her equipment on her person, before she grabbed the woman and swiftly teleported once more, taking them in the opposite direction of the men with the max range of her spell.

XxXxX

Makar, Vortik, and Eluvia had been traveling swiftly with the ANBU team for quite some time, and though the ANBU had to keep it somewhat slow for the three non-ninja to keep up, they were making good time. They were already at the border between the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost, and the Hyuuga of the group was keeping a sharp eye out for the one they were looking for. Just in case she came this way.

The ANBU group was a small one, about four people, a Hyuuga, an Aburame, and two non-clan ninja, one of which was a sensor, the other being a medic, albeit one with not a whole lot of training. It was enough, however.

As they traveled into the Land of Frost, the group of non-ninja began to sense the usage of a power they recognized, the usage of Mana. That could only mean their companion was either close enough to be sensed using her powers, or, while still far away, just close enough for her stronger spells to be felt. Though that usually meant she was in battle, and likely in trouble if she had to use those spells.

Eluvia spoke up to the team guiding them, "We must hurry, our companion seems to be in trouble. We must come to her aid, and extract her before anything further can happen."

The ANBU nodded, and they sped up, the group speeding up themselves, pushing themselves to keep up with their escort.

They traveled like this till their muscles were burning, but they didn't stop, not till they finally reached the place where they felt their companion was, coming upon the sight of her doing battle with two men, using her mirror images and blizzard spells to hold them off, while trying to catch them with her meteors and the occasional localized black hole.

The ANBU were amazed at the damage the one woman was managing to do, and so was the woman she was apparently protecting from the two men in the black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Well! It is clear she needs our help, so let us do battle!"

With the Crusaders call, Makar and Vortik agreed, all three running into battle while the ANBU quickly sent one of their members back with a message of dire importance. The Akatsuki were making a move.

XxXxX

"Is that all you have?! Black Hole!"

"Argh! This wench! If I'm not careful… Even I can't make it out of a black hole damnit!"

"Hmmm… Her heart will make a great prize…"

Aradia had been keeping these two at bay for quite some time, about an hour or two, not that it was easy. She'd had to switch to all ranged attacks after the silver haired man, now known to her as Hidan, had tried some form of ritual to 'share his pain' with her. She had only needed to feel one sensation of being stabbed before she simply used her wormhole rune for her teleport spell and got him off the silly mark he'd made, a triangle within a circle.

Since then she had been making it a point to prevent the man from tasting her blood again, and she had been making due use of her mirror images to confound the duo. Though, it was difficult to keep them away when they truly wanted to get at her. Or more precisely, get behind her, at the blonde woman she had been protecting.

As her black hole dissipated, she expected them to come at her, and she was not disappointed. However, just as they were to reach her, a great flash blinded them, and a great shield quickly slammed into them, knocking them back a ways.

"!"

"Do not worry, we are here to help. However, if you could not beat these two, perhaps we would be better off retreating?"

Aradia gave a small smile as she spotted her comrades, Makar, Vortik and Eluvia, along with a three man squad of ninja, whom she did not recognize.

"These are the team Konoha has provided us with on our search of you, you are incredibly late in getting there. Even young Naruto has beaten you there."

"Hmph. I can hardly be blamed for being late. I was attacked some time ago, and completely forgot about making my way there. Of course, had I not forgotten, I would have not been able to save the one behind me, and these two would have captured her and done who knows what."

Accepting the Wizards excuse for now, the three ninja went quickly on the attack, not going for exterminating the two enemies, simply testing the waters, as it were. Knowing of their affiliation due to their status as ANBU, even if the info they were given was simply that they were a band of nuke-nin, they were also told that they were all of S-class, and knew they hadn't a chance against them.

Any info of their abilities that could be gained was very useful however, so they would persist till such a time as they were ready to retreat.

That time came when Eluvia gave a cry and became a hulking being in ancient seeming armor, besetting upon the Akatsuki duo on an ethereal horse, which moved swiftly enough to grant the woman time to call down a furious ray of light on Hidan, causing the man to scream as the holy light burned him deeply. The one known as Kakuzu didn't escape harm either, as while the Crusader slashed at the burning, stunned Hidan, Kakuzu had to contend with his own problem.

As soon as Eluvia had beset upon Hidan, Aradia had given her own cry, transforming in a flash of light into a strange being of dark purple, floating off the ground and giving off a great amount of energy. She had then teleported next to Kakuzu, slamming a figurative hammer of power down on him, creating a glyph where his body landed.

The two women fought against their opponents, Eluvia calling down yet more stinging holy light upon Hidan, while Aradia blasted at Kakuzu and his strange mask creatures with a devastating beam of volatile energy.

The three ANBU retreated themselves after this happened, using this opportunity to gather the two non-ninja and what looked to be a Kumo Jonin, ushering them away and back the way they had come from. They would trust the two women fighting the Akatsuki members to be with them shortly, likely after stalling the two long enough.

XxXxX

Keeping to their targets, even after their power ups faded, Aradia and Eluvia stuck to their respective enemies, the Crusaders armor and shield proving a boon against the cursed fighter, not letting him get at her flesh, let alone her blood. The Wizard meanwhile proved agile enough to dodge most of Kakuzu's attacks, those that actually hit not being effective enough to halt her, nor carrying the effect of 'sharing their pain'.

The two led the men in a flurry of strikes, slowly making their way in the opposite direction of their fleeing comrades. Eventually however, they decided it was time to make their own escape.

"Now!"

"Got it! I think it's time to put you two on ice!"

Drawing the two men close together, Aradia put her hands on them, before she used her frost nova spell to freeze them solid as Eluvia dashed towards them with her shield up. Striking the two, both women watched in satisfaction as they were thrown away, before they turned and retreated quickly, Eluvia doing so on her ethereal steed, Aradia utilizing the wormhole rune for her teleport again.

XxXxX

Back in Konoha, the day after the mission in which Naruto lost one of the Great Evil's to treachery of the worst kind, Yakushi Kabuto had been made a nuke-nin with a kill on sight order. Usually such a thing wouldn't happen, but with what the young man had done, both Naruto and the Hokage had thought it prudent the boy be somehow punished for his deeds. Absconding with something labeled a Great Evil, even a Lesser Evil, was not going to go unpunished after all.

Currently, Naruto was with his team, finishing up a team building exercise in which they had to battle Kakashi, starting in Training Ground 7, and manage to push him all the way to Training Ground 4. They had so far only managed to get the man half way to Training Ground 5.

"Okay team, that's good enough for now. We'll pick back up on this in a week, for now let's head for the tower and get a few missions done. Sakura, I'd advise taking some time off tomorrow to continue learning under Tsunade, and Satsuki, why don't you take some time tomorrow to learn from your brother? Naruto, tomorrow I want you to report to Hokage-sama, as you have a guest who should be arriving tomorrow evening."

The three Genin nodded and followed their sensei as he left the forest between training grounds five and six.

Upon arriving at the Hokage Tower, the secretary letting them into the Hokage's office on the top floor, they were surprised to find Kushina sitting next to Umino Iruka, who himself sat at a table next to the Hokage's desk, passing out missions for the day.

"Ah, kaa-chan, you're giving out the missions today? Sweet! Give us a good one, Dattebayo!"

"You'll get what you get, and you'll like it, you hear me young man?"

Pouting at what he thought meant no, Naruto crossed his arms and ignored his teammates giggling, at least Satsuki's, Sakura was just glowering at him for showing such disrespect.

Sweatdropping a little, Kakashi stepped passed his Genin, approaching the missions desk and nodding to Kushina, who returned the gesture. "We're here for a mission, so I suppose I wouldn't mind getting a good one. What do you have at this point though?"

"Well, it's still relatively early, so all the so called 'good' missions haven't been taken yet. We do have an unusual mission however, if you'd like to consider it?"

Turning to Iruka, who was the one who'd spoken, Kakashi gave a small nod, and the man fished out a scroll from the pile of D-rank missions. Handing it to Kakashi, the man unfurled it and read through it, his visible eyebrow rising as he did so.

"My my, this is unusual. However, it should also be interesting enough. Sure, let's take this one for now."

Handing the unfurled scroll back to Iruka, he stamped it and handed it right on back to the man with the gravity defying hair. "Enjoy your mission, and please remember to have the mission statement signed by the client upon finishing. See you soon."

Kakashi nodded again, before waving to Kushina, and turning back to his Genin team, who had taken up talking amongst each other. Naruto was giving Sakura tips on how to use the bow he'd given her, and the girl seemed to be honestly taking them into consideration. Usually she was so angry at the boy for 'stealing' 'her' Satsuki's attention that she never paid anything he had to say any attention at all.

Thankfully, that seemed to be where her fangirlism ended, as far as he knew.

"Okay you three, we've got a mission. Time to put on your grr faces."

Satsuki scoffed, and Sakura sweatdropped, but Naruto actually took the man seriously, making a face that made his mother giggle from her spot behind the missions desk. The Hokage got a few chuckles from it too, though Iruka only seemed to palm his face at the silly look the boy was making, face scrunched up, a small 'grrr' coming from him.

"Well then, now that that's done… Here's our mission." Kakashi told them, handing the trio the scroll with the unusual mission printed on it.

"Hm?" (x3)

Reading over the scroll, three sets of eyebrows shot up, before three sets of eyes shot towards Kakashi, silently asking if he was pulling their leg or something.

"And… this is a real mission? We won't get in trouble for doing something like this?"

In response to Sakura's words, Iruka spoke up from his own spot behind the missions desk, "Don't worry, Hokage-sama assured me when he refused to let me throw it out that the team that took it wouldn't in fact get in trouble for seeing it through."

Only somewhat relieved to hear the man's words, Sakura calmed down a bit, though Satsuki and Naruto were both still rereading the scroll to make sure they weren't reading it incorrectly, or trying to make sure there wasn't some elaborate illusion placed over the paper.

Who the hell requested a mission to steal the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat? And with such a high profile target, why the hell was it a D-rank?

XxXxX

"This is Hawk, target is in sight. That is one big woman…"

"This is Cherry, we read you loud and clear Hawk. I also have her in sight, and I completely agree with you."

"This is Fishcake. Two things… I hate you guys, and uh… You think maybe we should hurry this up? That cat doesn't look like it's gonna hold out too much longer."

A sigh rang out over their communication devices, small multi-way radios attached around their throats by thin black chokers. "This is Cyclops. If target is in sight, and you believe you have an opening, go ahead and take it. Understandably, I cannot take part in this little snatch and grab, for I am easily recognizable. Have fun."

"Tch, lazy prick. Could just Henge and help us, but noooo…"

"Fishcake this is no time for that. This mission is… mildly important, if only due to the target. Now, Cherry, are you ready? You'll run distraction."

"Hai, I am in position to distract the target. Once I make an opening, one of you must come get the secondary target."

"Hai." (x2)

Down in the street, where Madam Shijimi, the Fire Daimyo's wife was walking, Sakura appeared several blocks away, and began to walk up towards the direction the plump woman was walking herself. Her eyes momentarily showed with sympathy when she spotted the target, with the secondary target held tightly in her arms. Poor thing.

Putting on a smile, she perked up when she 'spotted' the Fire Daimyo's wife, giving a happy wave and approaching her, "Ohayo Madam Shijimi-sama! Ah, is this the elusive Tora-chan all us ninja hear so much about?"

Stopping to show off her cat for the strange haired girl, apparently a ninja, admiring the creature in her arms, Shijimi gave a small nod and smiled pleasantly. Let it never be said that she was your typical noble lady. Nay, she was quite pleasant, despite her looks.

"Why yes it is! Oh my, it brings me such joy when I get to show off my little Tora-chan~! Ah, don't tell anyone, but this isn't actually the original Tora-chan. I've had many a kitty over the years,-" Sakura heard a distinctly male snicker over her radio, having to force herself to repress the tic mark wanting to show on her temple. "- But they all seem to just, disappear sometime down the line of my having them. I fear this may be the last Tora-chan my hubby lets me get…"

"Ah, well, perhaps if you treated them a smidge better… My lady?"

"Hm? What ever could you mean? I treat Tora-chan with nothing but love!~"

Sweatdropping, Sakura gave a nod, "W-well, I see that, but perhaps that's the problem? Tora-chan's a cat, and they don't like being smothered, you see. Now, if it was a dog, you could love it as much as you wanted, and it would love you right back. Cats are different, they only really require affection when they decide they want it. Leave them alone, and let them decide when to come to you. Also, holding them so tightly never ends well, and will inspire cats to dislike you, and not want to be near you. Again, if it was a dog you could hold it all you want, and again, it'd love you for it."

Madam Shijimi seemed to be taking this all in stride, and actually considering it. However, Sakura still had a job to do…

With a subtle twitch of her fingers, two figures burst from the surroundings, and before Madam Shijimi knew it, her darling Tora-chan was no longer in her arms, instead being stolen away, catnapped. "Ah! Help! Someone just stole my precious Tora-chan!"

Sakura, ever the subtle actress, at least for this mission, perked up once more, "Don't worry Madam Shijimi-sama! I'll do my best to catch those thieves! Though, I'm only a Genin…"

With that, she took off after the two who'd stolen the woman's cat, staying well behind them till she was out of Madam Shijimi's sight. Once she was sure the woman could no longer see them, she charged towards her teammates, running alongside them as they headed for the rendezvous point, where they would meet up with whoever had asked for this silly mission.

Of course, since Satsuki was the one cradling the curious, surprisingly docile cat- Perhaps it knew it was being 'rescued'?-, Sakura was free to whack Naruto upside the head for snickering earlier at Madam Shijimi's choice of words.

XxXxX

Approaching the rendezvous point, Team 7, plus sensei, were greeted with the sight of a humble little building, guarded by several people with swords at their backs or waists. One with both. It was this individual who greeted them, speaking shortly with Kakashi, before granting the team entrance into the building, Satsuki still holding the cat they'd stolen from Madam Shijimi.

Once they entered, they were directed up to the second floor, and into an office guarded by two more men on either side of the door. It all looked quite official actually.

Entering the office, each ninja, except a clueless Naruto, got to one knee and bowed before the man sitting behind a desk, upon which were several documents. Naruto simply tilted his head, wondering why his teammates and even his sensei were bowing to the old guy behind the desk. Man, that guy had to be older than the Hokage!

"Oi, oyaji, are you the one who hired us to take this cat?"

Kakashi, Sakura and Satsuki all three placed a hand on Naruto's head and forced him to bow, each sweating just a bit at the boys blatant show of disrespect. "We apologize Daimyo-sama, our Naruto here obviously didn't know who he was talking to. Uh, please forgive the disrespect, if you would."

"Ah, it's no problem at all. In fact I find it somewhat refreshing to be treated like a normal person. However, I must ask that it doesn't happen again, I am the Daimyo after all."

Letting out a trio of relieved sighs, Naruto grumbled as he received a trio of lumps on his head from a trio of fists. Properly admonished, Kakashi took the cat from Satsuki and presented it to the Fire Daimyo, who inspected it thoroughly. "Yes… Savannah, several years old, red bow on the left ear. This is indeed my wife's cat. Well, mission accomplished then. My dear wife, I love her so, but she spends so much money on missions to retrieve her precious 'Tora-chan' that I feel I must put an end to it. I plan to get her a nice sturdy dog from our very own Inuzuka. Of course, I'm sure the village will find ways to make up for the lost income of course."

Kakashi simply gave a nod, and all three of his students bowed before the Daimyo as they were dismissed, though Naruto had to have his head pushed down forcefully to get him to do so.

Once they were outside, as well as a good ways away from the building, Naruto was scolded by Satsuki of all people, telling him what an idiot he was and how lucky he was that he was cute. She'd told him that otherwise she'd have had to strangle him for being so disrespectful to the Fire Daimyo.

So Naruto now stood with a pout before the Hokage and the two ninja at the missions desk, stuck between his two teammates as their sensei turned in the mission scroll and received payment for the mission, to be split between them. Naruto however got a somewhat lesser portion due to his actions with showing the Fire Daimyo such disrespect, Kakashi telling the boy how lucky he was they didn't inform the Hokage of such disrespect.

"Hm. Well, we have time for maybe one or two more missions today, what do you guys say? Want to pick the next mission?"

Looking between themselves, the three Genin shrugged before nodding and stepping forward to look at the gathered D-rank missions. (Almost said quest there for a second.)

After about ten minutes of talking amongst each other while perusing the options, they finally found one they figured they could do quickly enough to do one more mission once they finished it.

"We'll take this one." Satsuki told Iruka, who looked at the scroll for the mission chosen. It should be easy enough for the trio of Genin, even if their sensei didn't help at all. "Okay, one mission to clean out the hotsprings in the various districts. The village has six, so if you split up, that should be two for all three of you. Mister Hatake over here is not allowed in one of them, and he knows exactly which one it is, so unfortunately he won't be able to help you three on this one."

"Eh? Why's Kakashi-sensei not allowed into a hotspring? I mean, sure he seems to read ero-sennin's book a lot, but that doesn't seem so bad. There's a surprising amount of story in those things."

Kushina perked up at this, a tic mark blooming on her temple as she glared at her son, "And how exactly would you know this, sochi-kun?" Her glare made Naruto gulp, sweating a bit as a strange, mysterious pressure began to fall on him. "U-um, well, you see… Ah! What the hell is that!?" Naruto pointed at something behind his mother, a look of sheer terror on his face, something which caused all the people in the room to stiffen and turn sharply towards where the boy was pointing.

'Wow, can't believe _everyone_ bought that… Chance!' Naruto thought, before he grabbed his two teammates and swiftly fled out of the office, "Okaygottadothemissionbye!"

"Wh-wha? What?! That boy…" Kushina silently boiled in her anger as she glared at the spot her son had been standing with renewed vigor. "Kakashi! You find out how my boy knows of the contents of that book! And if I find out you're the reason… Kukukuku…" Her face grew a demonic grin, and her chuckle sent a shudder of fear down Kakashi's spine.

"R-right, on it!"

The man Shunshined before he could be told anything else, leaving behind a myriad of leaves in the shape of his silhouette.

XxXxX

Once Naruto had his teammates sufficiently far away from the Hokage Tower, he let them go and leaned against a wall, shivering and blanching. "I'm dead… Damn you ero-sennin, you've killed me…"

"Uh, Naruto, the hell was that all about? Why _do_ you know what's in those books Kakashi always reads? Who the hell is 'ero-sennin'?"

Turning to look at Satsuki, Naruto sighed before shaking his head and pointing at his two teammates. "That man is the single enemy to women I will ever protect from my kaa-chan's wrath! Men fear his name, Women- supposedly- sing his praises! From the east to the west, he is known to all as the mighty! From the north to the south, he is known as the Great! To-" The boy was cut off at this part by a large poof of smoke going off in front of him, between him and his teammates.

From the smoke, kabuki music played, and a hearty chuckling was heard, before a deep voice apparently picked up where Naruto left off. "He is the great, Toad Sage Jiraiya!" The smoke cleared, and there, standing on a large toad about the size of a person, stood a man with long spiky white hair, a vaguely kabuki styled outfit, and red lines going down from his eyes to his chin, wearing thick wooden geta.

Sakura and Satsuki sweatdropped, as did those who were close enough to hear Naruto's little introduction, and Jiraiya's apparent taking over of said introduction when the boy least expected it.

"The fuck?!"/"The hell!?"

"Oi, brat! What was with that 'supposedly' you snuck in there before?!"

Jiraiya completely ignored Satsuki and Sakura to turn on his godson when he remembered that little tidbit about women 'supposedly' singing his praises. "Well, I traveled around for a year and never once heard a lady singin about you, ya old perv! Of course I'd sneak something like that into your introduction! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Oi! Don't ignore us damn it!" Satsuki yelled, almost growling at the two, since she most definitely wasn't pouting. Uchiha didn't pout!

"Hm? Oooh, you got yourself some cuties for teammates brat! Who knew you had it in ya? Gahahaha! Greetings my lovely flowers, my name is Jiraiya, of the Densetsu no Sannin! Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Y-yeah, we heard of you… B-but… Well, we didn't think you'd be like… This." Sakura mumbled, gesturing to the man's odd get up and goofy entrance.

"Oi oi, that's no way to talk to your elders, let alone your rank superiors! Hows about a little respect huh?"

"Don't listen to him guys, he's just an old perv trying to hit on ya. They're fifteen you old pervert! I thought you had morals!?"

"Hey! I am not trying to hit on them! Besides they're also ninja, what should it matter as long as their that high up in their teens ya bloody hypocrite! I know all about you n' Tsunade!"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at the two's back and forth, while Sakura perked up at the mention of her second sensei. Raising a hand a little, enough to get her noticed, she spoke up when Jiraiya and Naruto wheeled around to look at her, and away from each other. "Ano… What's this about Tsunade-sensei?"

Naruto's eyes widened, before he turned a glare on Jiraiya, "D-don't you dare…"

"Eheheheheh! Well well! Seems the shoe is on the other foot now brat! You wanna talk about my morals? Hows about I tell them what you do with your dear old godmother, eh?"

"Grrr…. Old perv… H-Howsabout I tell Tsunade you called her old?!"

"Urk!"

"Wait a minute, now I'm curious! What the hell do you do with your own godmother you sicko!?"

"S-sakura-san, please calm down… W-we're all ninja here right?"

"I come from a civilian family you jerk!"

"Urk…!"

Satsuki couldn't help but snicker at all this as it happened, sighing softly and blinking when she noticed their sensei appear in a swirl of smoke and leaves. "Guys."

"Now tell me what you did with Tsunade-sensei!"

"N-Now now, calm down girly, no need to get violent!"

"You shut up you older sicko! I think the other sicko's right, you were trying to hit on us!"

"Uh, guys?" Satsuki sweatdropped, going unnoticed by the trio who were talking, though one looked like she wanted to tear the other two new assholes.

"I have half a mind to report you to the Uchiha Police! And you! What have you done with Tsunade-sensei!?"

"Hah! Shows what you know, those are ninja related police there sweetheart!"

"I-I didn't do anything bad I swear!"

"You! Old one! They got a civilian section just last month! Tell me again how they won't take my case? And you! Young sicko! Tell me what I wanna know or I'll just go ask Tsunade-sensei myself!"

"Ugh… GUYS!"

Satsuki's cry finally got the attention of the three ninja, Sakura still sporting the tic mark on her temple, though it was joined by a couple more across her face. Naruto looked positively relieved, while Jiraiya just looked disgruntled.

"What?!" (x3)

"Kakashi-sensei's here. Also, I think it's about time we got to our mission before we waist any more time."

Taking this opportunity, Jiraiya walked past Sakura and Naruto to stand next to Kakashi, "That's right, if you are all on a mission then it's only right that you get to it! Certainly don't let me stop you, Gahahaha! Anyway! You little kiddies get to your mission, I think I have some things I need to talk to your sensei about. Run along now! Naruto, come see me tomorrow at the Hokage's office!"

Nodding, the trio of Genin stepped away to talk amongst each other, Sakura temporarily forgetting her anger to get the names of the two hotsprings she'd be cleaning. She left in a huff once she was told, Naruto doing the same, though not in a huff. That left Satsuki to wave to their sensei and Jiraiya before leaving to get to the hotsprings she would be cleaning herself.

XxXxX

"So… You've returned, abandoning your post, being confirmed a traitor… Tell me Kabuto-kun, why is it exactly that I shouldn't kill you myself? I assure you, simply being my 'right hand' won't save you from my wrath if you've no reason I find good enough."

Sweating as he looked upon his master Orochimaru, Kabuto looked quite pale, and not only from the threat of death by his master. No, the whole time he'd been in possession of the shard of the strange black stone, he'd been having waking nightmares, seeing dark images the entire time he'd held it. The only time the images stopped, were when the screams started, and a dark voice, the same he'd heard telling him to take the shard of the stone, whispered in his ears…

"I… Assure you Orochimaru-sama, I have a _very_ good reason for what I've done… I-I assure you it will please you greatly…"

"Well. Get on with it then, tell me, so I might judge for myself if your reason is good enough."

Giving a nod, Kabuto reached into his weapons pouch, the only place he'd dared leave the stone shard when it wasn't in his hand. Not physically holding it seemed to lessen the severity of the waking nightmares.

Holding the shard towards his master with shaking hands, Kabuto held his tongue on the effects it would have, believing that if any could overcome it, it would be his master, Orochimaru.

"A black rock? You abandoned your post for something so trivial as a simple stone?! Kukukuku… Kabuto-kun, you must have become suicidal in the short time we've been apart… For that I apologize, perhaps you've grown too attached to me…?"

"N-No Orochimaru-sama! T-this is no mere stone… It holds… Great, and Evil power… I came across the whole stone when I was within Konoha, near the Kurama Clan building… There… There was a confrontation within the building, a great being of incredibly evil power, far outstripping those now pitiful demons you have put under foot…"

"Oh? My my, do tell. It could just save your life, dear Kabuto-kun."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama… I arrived at the Kurama main building, and upon finding the room wherein the evil power was felt, I spotted a large, demonic woman doing battle with a strange boy with red hair… This woman… She called herself Andariel, Maiden of Anguish. There was also mention of a being called Diablo, and a Prime Evil… There was also another, a supposed 'brother' to the one called Andariel, one called Duriel…"

"Fascinating… Tell me, when does this stone come into play in this little story of yours?"

"I-I was getting there, Orochimaru-sama, forgive me… ahem… It was during the fight between the two 'siblings', I approached them with the offer to join you. Duriel decided to try and switch places with Andariel, I believe the latter was possessing someone, perhaps a Kurama clan member, as upon entering the room I found myself within a powerful Genjutsu like world."

Taking a moment to wipe some sweat from his brow, Kabuto looked at the stone his master now held wearily before continuing to speak. "Something happened however… The boy, the one Duriel seemed to be possessing… He managed to begin drawing both great demons back into himself, I believe that's where the rest may be sealed. But… I was contacted by another of these 'Evils' during the process…"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this, motioning for his subordinate to continue.

"The being called himself… Azmodan… A Lesser Evil among the Great Evils. He told me of the stone within a seal on the boy's body, told me he would come with me to meet you, I had only to attack the effigy of what he called the Black Soulstone, protruding from the boy to free him. I did so… I broke off a piece of the stone while its effigy was outside of the boy, a conduit it seemed to draw back in the other two Evils… That shard you carry now, contains Azmodan within it."

"Ooooh… That certainly is a very nice reason to abandon your post… Such a chance was very lucky for us… Tell me, how strong do you believe this Azmodan to be?"

"The level of power I felt from him… P-please mind, power level does not necessarily mean ability… His level of power rivaled that of the Yonbi…"

"Ahahaha! Great! This is perfect, such a large energy source…! I thank you Kabuto, you may go now, rest. Honestly, you look terrible."

"Th-that is the stone's fault, my lord… I am happy it doesn't seem to be affecting you, but for someone weaker than you, as I, Well… The whole time it was in my possession, I have been experiencing horrible, waking nightmares… I would hear screams, incredibly dark whispers of terrors soon to be wrought upon this world of ours… I dare say, Orochimaru-sama, these Evils could be a darker influence than the Biju themselves…"

"That is to be expected, dear Kabuto-kun. After all, the Biju were never truly Evil, now were they…?~"

"I-I suppose not, Orochimaru-sama… Now, I thank you for the offer to rest. I believe I shall take such an offer, and hope the nightmares do not continue…"

XxXxX

 _ **Omake: Mission! Clean the Hotsprings! Naruto's Work Experience!**_

 _Humming to himself as he entered the first of the hotsprings he was assigned to clean, he was greeted to the sight of a woman sitting behind a small desk against the entrance, one which went from the wall next to the entrance, down a few feet, and then towards the wall once more. The woman was of average height, about 5'5", pretty fit, with average endowments. It was her hair however that drew his attention; the woman's hair was pure white, yet she couldn't have been more than her mid-twenties._

" _Osu! I'm here to clean the springs, is there anyone in at the moment?"_

 _Looking up at Naruto, the woman looked him over, and shook her head. "No, there is no one currently within the springs. However, while cleaning the women's side, if that should change, I expect you to be on your best behavior, mister Ninja."_

 _Blushing a bit and giving a little nod, Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up, "No sweat! I'm not a perv if I do say so myself, and I do! There will be no peeping from me, no sir! Um, Ma'am. Heheh."_

 _Rolling her eyes with a small smile, the woman pointed Naruto in the direction of the cleaning supplies, and once he had them, shooed him off towards the baths. Both sides were empty at the moment, and Naruto decided on a whim to clean the men's side first, simply because he was embarrassed about cleaning the women's side, and planned to do it last._

 _For the men's side, Naruto cleaned all around, and within the spring, including a few inches within the pipes which fed the natural spring water from underground into the hotspring, as well as the pipes near the bottom which drained it into the streams. He'd never seen a hotspring, let alone one so empty, but the drain pipes would explain why the waters around the hotspring districts were always so nice and hot. Surprisingly they were clean too, go figure._

 _Naruto quickly finished with the men's side, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow and moving on to the dreaded women's side. He was a little shy about cleaning it with the knowledge that any woman could come in and use it while he was cleaning, so he had asked the one at the front desk to place a note informing any woman wishing to use the spring while he was in there cleaning, that he was in fact doing so._

 _The moment Naruto stepped into the women's side, he started blushed lightly, though it didn't deter him from his work. No, he kept to it, though he decided to clean the inside of the hotspring first, since he'd been told that the waters would start being fed into it again soon. In fact, he'd just finished cleaning it, and was examining his work when the waters started flooding the hotspring, burning his bare feet, and making him quickly scramble onto the bank of the spring._

 _Grumbling and giving a little huff, Naruto moved on quickly, not wanting to risk being there still when someone finally decided to come use the spring. And, though he was lucky in many things, this was not one of them._

 _Naruto had barely started cleaning the rest of the women's side, when the curtain was pulled aside and a woman stepped in. Naruto just about had a heart attack when he spotted her, slapping his hands over his eyes, the mop he'd been using making a loud clatter as it hit the floor, alerting the woman that he was there._

" _Oh? My, such a gentleman. I'd read the note, but I'd assumed it was simply there because you forgot to take it down when you finished. Hmhmmm… My apologies, but I'm afraid I've already paid. I… Suppose I won't mind if you get a few peeks~ Just so long as you finish your work efficiently."_

 _By the tone of her voice, Naruto knew he was being teased, and that this woman was probably someone's mother. When his own mother wasn't mad at him, she sometime spoke in the same way. Not a lot though… Man, this woman sounded so nice, it would rock if his mom was the same way all the time._

" _A-ah, Um, th-thank you! S-sorry if I do get a peak, I um, I won't try to, promise!"_

" _Ara ara~ so cute! Very well. Go ahead and continue, I'm in the spring now, so you won't be able to see anything I don't mind you seeing.~"_

 _Giving a little nod, Naruto slowly took his hands away from his face, looking away from the woman and instantly picking his mop back up, his blush deepening as he went about cleaning again._

 _He did get some peeks at the woman, finding her to be quite beautiful, in his own opinion. She just had a completely motherly feel about her, and he could tell she was a civilian by her muscle tone, so he was actually surprised she was so okay with him being there._

 _Still, by the time he finished, there were three more women within the spring, though surprisingly only one of them didn't seem okay with him being there. She was a woman with pink hair like his teammate Sakura, a civilian woman to boot, and she constantly glared at him for being on the women's side, even if he was simply cleaning._

 _The whole time he'd been there, the women who didn't mind him, as long as he was only cleaning, were giggling and trying to calm that one woman down, doing so long enough for him to finish up, give a small bow, and quickly flee from the women's side of the spring, leaving three giggling women and one huffing one._

 _Getting his copy of the mission scroll, done so on a slip of paper, stamped by the woman behind the counter, Naruto stayed in the cleaning clothes he'd changed into, a pair of red shorts and a loose green shirt, and promptly jumped off towards the second hotspring he was to clean. Hopefully with better luck than he'd had at the first._

 _Unfortunately for Naruto, it just was not to be. As soon as he'd gotten to the place, the boy behind the counter told him that yes, there were indeed people in the springs at the moment. At least, in the women's side. For that reason, Naruto would have to use a different method to clean the spring itself while the women enjoyed their bath._

 _However, it was for that reason that he chose once more to clean the men's side first. It would give him time to steel himself, and give him time to learn the weak, D-rank jutsu the boy at the counter had given him a small scroll for. It was simply titled the 'Clean Water Jutsu', and was meant to clean a small to moderate body of water, and its container. It did this by making the water bubble, and didn't require a water affinity to use, nor to much chakra control to utilize._

 _After Naruto cleaned the spring, he sent a clone to tell the boy at the counter to turn on the water, as it were. While he was waiting for the spring to fill with hot mineral water, Naruto busied himself with cleaning the surrounding area of the spring. While he was doing this, he heard various giggles and such from the women's side, making him blush again. Of course, he had no idea he was being peeked on himself by a couple of women from the other side of the bamboo wall._

 _Once he was finished, he allotted himself ten minutes to learn the jutsu given to him, quickly forming a ring of shadow clones around the men's spring, drawing quiet gasps from the other side as more women secretly came to peek on him._

" _Clean Water Jutsu!" (x12)_

 _Placing their hands just in the water, Naruto and his clones began to concentrate their chakra, having gone through the four hand signs responsible for directing the chakra already. Slowly but surely, the water began to bubble, but it definitely wasn't enough. Watching his clones closely, Naruto grinned when one of them managed to get the bubbling to spread, quickly dispelling that single clone._

 _The effect was immediate, and the other clones all got their jutsu to spread as well, some more than others. Naruto nodded his head and dispelled a couple more clones who had managed to spread their bubbles, repeating this process till only he, the original, was left, and the entire spring was slowly bubbling._

 _He was about to give it another go, to see if he could do it a little better, when he heard a wolf whistle and giggling, blinking, before whipping around, his eyes widening as he caught sight of multiple heads peeking above the divider wall, his face burning with a blush as he caught the women peeking on him._

" _Gah! W-wh-what the hell?!"_

" _Ahahah, such a cutie! So! Ya gonna come clean our side now with that interestin jutsu of yers? Don't worry, we don't bite~ Well, not unless ya want us too!"_

 _The other women burst out in giggles, the ones at the top proving they were ninja and dodging when Naruto leapt up and took half-hearted kicks at their heads before landing on the top of the wall. Of course, as soon as he was, his face burned as he got flashed by the myriad of women in the springs, about fifteen in all._

" _Gah!"_

" _Ahah! Never seen that before, usually the guys who end up on that thing do all they can to peek before we beat'em down!"_

" _Urk!"_

" _Meh, don't worry squirt, we ain't gonna get ya, I mean, as long as you don't_ try _to peek. Then we'd kinda have ta kill ya. Gotta protect the goods n' all."_

 _Shaking his head, Naruto closed his eyes and stepped past the wall, falling like a rock to land neatly on his feet. This got claps from the women in the spring, and Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head, before giving a small bow. "Um, y-you're all back in the spring right? Like, really in there? My godfather is always getting almost murdered for stuff like this… I dun wanna die, 'Ttebayo!"_

" _Oh? Well now I'm curious, who's your godfather kid?"_

" _Eh? Oh, um, his name's Jiraiya, but me an' my kaa-chan just call'im ero-sennin."_

 _He heard rather than saw some of the women guffawing at him once he told them who his godfather was, before some burst out laughing, the rest simply giggling. "Hah! That name totally fits that old pervert! Heh, he'd totally kill to be in your shoes right now kid. What, does he not know where you are right now?"_

 _Tilting his head, but not risking opening his eyes, Naruto shook his head, "Nuh uh, he has no idea what mission I'm on right now. He just, well, kinda knows I'm on a mission. But like I said, he doesn't know which one. You're right though, he would probably do something stupid like knock me out and impersonate me to be here himself… Stupid perv…"_

 _Naruto and the women talked like that for a while, Naruto slowly getting to cleaning the area surrounding the spring while he talked, the women making a game out of it since the boy refused to open his eyes. They would tell him which direction to turn, when he almost ran into a wall, or when he got too close to the spring and almost fell in._

 _Well… Almost. Eventually, he did fall in._

" _Bwah! Urk! P-please don't kill me… I wanna liiiiive Dattebayo!"_

 _The women in the spring snickered at the poor boy, before one with medium length purple hair, a killer figure, and honey brown eyes, grabbed him and placed him, still all clothed and such, in her lap. "Nothin to kill ya for squirt. Ya still got your eyes closed after all. Still, yer pretty much done with the outside of the spring, I think it's time ya got started on the interior."_

" _Oh Anko, leave the poor boy alone. We all know you're going to try and make him cop a feel if you keep him there. He's been pretty admirable so far, but even he may get a nosebleed if you do that."_

" _Hey, the hell's that mean? You doubtin my integrity?"_

" _No, we're doubting you ya silly wench."_

" _Grrr!"_

" _Ahah, don't worry about it Anko-chan, we just don't need you traumatizing the poor boy. I mean, he already looks like a tomato, we don't need you- huh?"_

" _T-t-t-t…"_

" _Eh? Anko did ya make him touch your tits already? Damn you move fast! Heheh."_

" _T-to-tom…"_

" _Tom? That yer name kid? Why ya tellin us your name ya little tomato?"_

" _ **TOMATOOOOOOO!**_ _"_

 _Anko's eyes widened, and she had to grab the red haired boy about the chest as his eyes snapped open in his rage, the boy trying to lunge forth and get at the woman who'd called him a tomato not once, but twice._

" _O-Oi! You don't think…"_

" _Holy crap, he's_ her _son… Welp, it was nice knowing you Satchi-chan!"_

" _W-wait! A-Anko, don't you dare let him go! I-I gotta get outta here…!"_

 _Things were only made worse however, when an evil chuckle was heard from the entrance, and the women in the spring turned almost mechanically to look._

" _ **Ufufufu…**_ _"_

 _There, standing in the entrance, a bucket with a towel, shampoo and conditioner in it in her arm, was none other than Uzumaki Kushina herself. Anko let go of Naruto at the sight of the woman, the boy moving to stand next to his mother, somehow ignoring her nakedness._

" _ **Sochi-kun, who was it who called you the forbidden word…?**_ _"_

 _Naruto gave a positively evil grin, one that would make the demons within him proud._

" _ **It was her. 'Satchi', was it?**_ _"_

 _The women in the spring, the ninja anyway, quickly scattered, and were ignored for not being the ones who called Naruto a tomato. The rest simply patted Satchi on her shoulder and edged passed the mother son duo._

" _Don't leave meeeeee! W-wait! I-I didn't know! I didn't knooooow! Oh Kami it hurts!"_

 _That day, a mother passed on her knowledge of spanking to her little boy, and they bonded over punishing one who would dare call Naruto the most forbidden word._

XxXxX

Welp, this chapter has been a long worded one, and the omake only added to it. Hope you all enjoy it!

Also, would someone pleeeeeease do a Reading fic of this? I'll be yer best friiieeend!


	9. Returns and Uchiha

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! Here comes the next chapter of Naruablo! Two more chapters and I can take a small break from it, the several day long one before this chapter came out notwithstanding, to write something else. Namely, that little project I mentioned last chapter.

Also, I apologize for the wait for this chapter, I realize it may have been longer than the other waits for the previous chapters minus the last one. I really do apologize for it! I got really distracted with other things along the way and kinda couldn't write anything for a few weeks. But then I watched a Naruto movie and got most of this done in about an evening.

So, here's the ninth chapter yo!

XxXxX

Naruto sighed as he sat in his apartment, relaxing on his couch with his mother sat next to him, simply brushing her hair quietly with a small grin on her face. Her son was just sulking, having apparently realized shortly after his last mission that he'd seen her naked and spanked a woman with her. She didn't see what the problem was, they used to bathe together, and it wasn't like he was staring at her tits or anything.

Hearing the boy sigh again, Kushina's grin turned into a small frown, seeing as her son had been doing nothing but for the last ten minutes. Besides his sulking. It was strange, how someone could seem so relaxed while both sulking and sighing repeatedly every few seconds had to be some kind of skill.

After the umpteenth time in another minute that she heard her son sigh, a tic mark appeared on her temple.

" _Sigh_ -urk!"

Kushina had had enough, she reached over and began strangling her son, throttling him and shaking him angrily, "Okay! That's enough sighing, it wasn't like you were blatantly staring or anything! Enough with the damn sighing Dattebane!"

Naruto blushed at being reminded, and quickly pushed his moms hands away from his neck, sucking in deep gulps of air. " _Gasp!_ N-no, it's not that kaa-chan! It's just… W-well, Tsunade said something really weird when I got to the village. That situation on my last mission just reminded me of it, that's all…"

"Ara? What'd she say? Come on, you gotta tell me now, you've got me curious!"

"W-well…"

"Out with it! You can't just catch a girl's curiosity like that and not explain anything!"

Blushing more, Naruto squirmed under his mother's gaze, before shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, turning in his seat to look at her. "W-well… She basically told me… th-that… thatIshouldhavesexwithyou!"

Kushina's eyes squinted, slowly deciphering what her son had just said, though it took her a while since she was a little rusty on her embarrassed little girl speak.

Finally her eyes widened though, and a blush bloomed on her own face. "Oooooh… Well… Is that all?"

Naruto's eyes widened this time, jaw dropping at the nonchalant way his mother just spoke. "Is that all?! The hell do you mean 'is that all?' Dattebayo!?"

"Oh hush! You're father…. W-well, he isn't around anymore… I got needs son, I'm a woman too damn it! Also… We're the last of our clan, chances are we could even get married and no one would really bat an eyelash. Except the civilians, they'd probably give us the stink-eye for a while, but they'd be unable to do anything about it. The Ninja Court would laugh the case away, the Ninja Clan Court wouldn't even look at it before throwing it away, and the Civilian Court isn't allowed to take ninja cases."

Naruto's eyes were wider than before, an incredulous expression on his face as he stared as his mother, who was just staring at him with a small grin. "Aww, is my dear sochi having naughty thoughts about his kaa-chan? Oh~ Why don't you let mommy make you feel better~" She cooed, practically purring as she advanced slowly on her fellow redhead.

"Sorrygottagomeetmyteamloveyoubye!"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and dashed from the room, leaving his mother laughing on the couch holding her sides and kicking her legs wildly. It was only when Naruto was gone for a few minutes did she sit up and wipe a tear from her eye, laughter settling down as a small frown marred her pretty face.

"Still… Why did he have to bring that up? Ah, now my heart won't calm down…"

XxXxX

Rushing from his apartment Naruto kept his eyes clenched shut as he ran, using other senses to dodge around people and things, at least till he ran straight into a held out arm, clotheslining him.

"Ack!"

Standing next to the boy, still suspended by the neck on his arm, was none other than Jiraiya, who had a grin on his face as he looked down on his godson. "Hey there brat! What you running for? I haven't even told ya the news of the day!"

"Ugh, wh-what the hell are you talking about 'news of the day' ero-sennin?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that! Whatever, well the news of the day is… You and that sensei of yours are accompanying me on a little mission outside the village. You didn't come see me in the Hokage's office, so I had to come get you myself."

"What do you mean I didn't come meet you in the Hokage's office? I didn't know I was supposed to meet you there!"

Raising an eyebrow, Jiraiya scoffed, giving a little grin, "That sensei of yours told you to head there today just yesterday, don't tell me you already forgot?"

"Y-You can't blame me for forgetting, I've had stuff on my mind all morning!"

"Oho? What kind of 'stuff' pray tell? Is it somethin I'd approve of? Awww you little scamp, makin your old godfather proud! Gahahaha!"

"Nothing like that you old perv! Now what's this mission about? And why does it need two ninja who are so damn strong? With you and I alone it would kinda be overkill right? Then there's my sensei… Isn't he kinda needed here to train my teammates? Seems kind of unfair that I'll have both of you don't you think?"

"Nah, it's not a problem for this mission. The extra fire power is needed actually, just come on to the Hokage's office to get briefed and we'll leave soon after."

"What the hell kind of mission would require the 'extra fire power' of a damn Sage, a high ranking Jonin, and a low Jonin level Genin Dattebayo?!"

Jiraiya's face got serious then, with a frown marring his face, "Well originally I had something else planned for just me and you. But… Things have changed. We got a report from the border of Frost and Lighting. A dangerous organization is making a move there, and we're needed to stop it. Naruto… It's them."

"The… The Akatsuki…" Naruto's voice was tinged with curiosity and anger at the mention of the group, but a deep breath calmed him. His godfather had told him about the group on his thirteenth birthday, telling him their group name and what they seemed to be after. He was curious cause he wondered why they were moving now, and angry that they could be trying to capture a tailed beast, like the one sealed inside him…

XxXxX

Naruto dug through his belongings in his room back in his apartment, his mother back in her own apartment just to the left of his own. This left him to his privacy as he withdrew something from the chest that sat in his room. Already he had his trusty armor on, a replacement bow slung on his back to replace the one he'd given to his pink haired teammate.

Standing once he had what he needed, Naruto sighed and closed the chest, turning to get one last look around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Giving a nod, the redhead closed his eyes, giving a small prayer to the kami's above, before giving a big grin and rushing from his room and indeed his apartment entirely. He didn't bother telling his mother, he didn't need to worry her. Just because he couldn't feel fear didn't mean she couldn't, and she would very likely fear for him if she knew where he was going and what he was going to do.

Heading straight for the North Gate, Naruto practically flew over the rooftops of the village, eyes determined as he went. If the Akatsuki were on the move, he was definitely going to rain all over their parade, as it were. He was going to come down so hard on them, he'd be like water! That stuff was technically solid if you hit it hard enough, right? It'd be like that.

As soon as he arrived at the gate, Naruto was met with Jiraiya and Kakashi, who seemed to have been waiting for him. Nodding to each other, the trio of ninja blurred off away from the village and off towards the Land of Hot Water, and from there they would head towards the Land of Frost. Hopefully they would then meet up with the team of the ANBU operative whom had rushed into the village the other day with urgent news.

Naruto had been briefed on the situation earlier, while Jiraiya had gone to retrieve and brief Kakashi, since time was of the essence. Naruto had simply been the first the man had met, so he had been sent on to be briefed by the Hokage, and given a max of ten minutes to pack and get to the North Gate. Kakashi was an experienced Jonin, and so was always prepared for a last minute mission; Naruto was a Genin, and while having some experience, wasn't as perpetually prepared as his sensei.

Jiraiya was, well, he was Jiraiya. He was always prepared for anything. Cause he was just that awesome.

While the trio ran, Jiraiya and Kakashi talked, Naruto occasionally giving them curious looks, though he didn't interrupt them or try to inject himself into their conversation. He knew it was likely quite serious, given the situation they were currently in, heading very likely towards a difficult battle.

XxXxX

Well, he definitely wasn't wrong about his earlier assessment. The moment they got half way to the border of Frost and Lightning, they had heard the sounds of an obviously pitched battle.

What they arrived to was a freshly scarred, seemingly freshly _made_ clearing. Trees, or at least the remains of them, were scattered all across the cleared space, and moving figures were obvious in the space, fighting fiercely.

Two strange men were dodging and countering the attacks of who Naruto identified as his friends and teachers. A bit behind them were a trio of other figures, two he recognized as a pair of ANBU, the last he recognized, though it took a moment.

It was the woman who'd helped detain him after he blew up the building in Kumo in a fit of rage brought on by the _forbidden word_.

Immediately Jiraiya motioned for Kakashi and Naruto to take the one with the scythe, while he quickly dashed towards the one with the strange green eyes.

Naruto and Kakashi nodded to each other, before heading towards the opponent Eluvia and Makar were fighting, taking advantage of their armor to help guard against the silver haired man's scythe. Much to said man's frustration. In an instant, the man being distracted by his current opponents, Kakashi went through some hand seals, putting his hands together and concentrating as they ran. What happened next made Naruto's eyes widen.

After performing the hand seals, Kakashi pulled his hands apart, each sparking violently and creating quite a loud sound, quickly drawing attention. "Raikiri: Soraishin!"

Kakashi, despite his technique drawing attention, was able to strike true, his aim dead on as he struck the scythe wielding man in the chest with one wildly sparking hand. What followed was a blatant disregard for the laws of gravity, as Kakashi sent the man air born, following and using the same hand used to send him up to strike him multiple times in a zigzag pattern in the air. Only after the man had been struck seemingly a dozen or so times, did Kakashi finish the technique, cleaving down with his second sparking hand, which pierced the man before sending him down towards the ground. This sent a single electric blue streak through the zigzag streak of the same color that had been made with the first part of the technique.

Landing on the ground with a sigh, Kakashi nonetheless kept his guard up. He'd learned long ago not to disregard even an almost dead enemy, for everyone had ways to surprise you. However, his eyes widened as the dust which had been kicked up with the targets landing began to clear.

Standing there, if a bit shakily, was the man he'd just hit with his technique, a hole in his chest that was bleeding freely, though it didn't seem to bother the man physically one bit.

Naruto, who had been cheering his sensei on for such a 'badass technique' became silent, eyes wide as dinner plates, jaw dropped nearly to the ground. He quickly shook his head and glared at the man, who had begun to laugh almost maniacally.

"Ahaha! That was great! Let's see you try it again!"

Naruto almost guffawed, and Kakashi was both worried and ticked off. That was meant to be a kill shot…

"How are you still alive?" Kakashi asked, seeming just a bit irritated that his technique hadn't worked as intended with this man. He had been lucky enough to pull it off fully on one so dangerous, and asking for it or not, he was iffy on his chances of succeeding with the technique now that he had the man's attention.

"Che! You can't kill me you heathen! I serve the almighty Jashin-sama! He has blessed me with immortality as long as I provide sacrifices, and guess who just made my 'shopping list'!?"

Naruto took this time while the enemy was distracted by his sensei to look over to his two friends who'd been fighting the lunatic, Eluvia and Makar, both of whom had deep scratches on their armor, dents too, which was weird since their armor was supposed to be wicked strong.

"Oi, Makar, Eluvia, what's the situation looking like?"

The two looked at eachother, neither letting their guard down around this deranged man known as Hidan. "This man is dangerous Naruto. My skills can burn him, but they do not seem strong enough to do any lasting harm. It seems what he said about being immortal was true."

"Immortal huh? We'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

Naruto's grin was almost contagious, the only reason the two warriors hadn't grinned back being the severity of the situation. Still, they gave nods to the boy, and focused back on the fight as Hidan dashed towards Kakashi, apparently getting bored of just waiting around.

"Do not let him cut you! He needs your blood for a ritual to transfer any injury that comes to him unto you!"

As soon as Eluvia had shouted that, Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened, before the former jumped back and away from a wild swing of the madman's scythe.

"Aww, there you go ruining all my fun! Well, no matter, it's not like they have that irritating armor that you two got. Heheh, This is starting to get really fun!"

Gulping, Naruto jumped into the fray with his sensei, helping him against Hidan, though also doing his best not to get hit himself. To this end he simply made a point to push the man's weapon out of the way whenever it got to close to his sensei, or to freeze him in place with a frost nova when they needed to retreat.

Meanwhile, over with Jiraiya, he was quite surprised to find two of his old comrades fighting Kakuzu of all people. He recognized the man from a description given of a man who had fought the Shodaime a long time ago. Yet here he was, and he looked as if he hadn't aged a bit since that time.

Still, it kind of worried him that his old comrades could be here, especially considering what he'd done before leaving them. Still, he was determined to help, and to that end used his element of surprise while entering the battle to smash a Rasengan into one of the mask like faces of one of the mask like creatures the man seemed to be spawning.

To his utter surprise, and that of everyone else who was participating in this particular battle, the mask on the beast shattered and it gave a death knell before disappearing altogether. Immediately Jiraiya's mind went to work, deducing that these masks were the sources of Kakuzu's powers, and not necessarily those creepy black threads.

Grinning, Jiraiya chuckled as he landed beside Aradia and Vortik, both of whom shot him dirty looks for a moment before focusing back on Kakuzu.

"We will deal with you later Jiraiya… For now we must defeat this one, and then aid our comrades in their own fight."

Jiraiya sweatdropped a bit, but gave a nod and turned to glare at Kakuzu, who was glaring right back.

"…. Hidan! We're leaving. The situation is no longer favorable!"

"WHAT?! The hell do you mean not favorable!? None of these heathens can kill me! Hah! I get it, you're scared that they'll break those silly masks of yours right?!"

"Silence Hidan. You cannot die, but there are indeed worse things than death to await you if you continue to babble."

"Urrrgh…. Fine! I wasn't having much fun here anyway!"

Before anyone could move to stop them, except Jiraiya and Kakashi who were both the closest to their respective enemies, the two S-rank criminals turned and ran. Jiraiya and Kakashi followed them, instructing everyone else to flee back to Konoha. Naruto would have disobeyed if one of the ANBU hadn't stopped him, having heard the order clearly.

So Naruto, and everyone else simply watched for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of battle as Jiraiya and Kakashi chased down Kakuzu and Hidan as said men tried to flee the battle.

XxXxX

Naruto grumbled and grumped as the ANBU escorted him, his comrades, and the Kunoichi from Kumo to the village. Said Kunoichi complained a bit that she shouldn't be so far from her village, or even going to a village that hers wasn't exactly on friendly terms with, but for her own protection she was made to go along.

Naruto had been the one to apply the seals to her body, his work having been speedy and efficient, getting the complicated seals needed to seal a person's chakra onto the woman quickly and easily. Of course it had helped that they had promised to get her back to her village as soon as it was safe to do so, however long that would take.

Groaning as they finally crossed the border into the Land of Fire, Naruto looked over the team sent to meet them. It seemed to be three full squads of ANBU, plus Tsunade herself. Ah, no it wasn't just them, Valka was there too, no doubt worried about her companions, and at her side was a tall man with short black hair in a bowl cut, large turtle like eyes, horrid green spandex covering him, and perhaps the most terrifying eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. He swore he saw one wiggle as if alive…

As soon as they entered the area they were posted at the large group had descended upon them, landing in the trees and on the ground. Tsunade was the one who stepped forward, obviously having command of the team. "Were you followed? Was the situation taken care of? Where are Jiraiya and Kakashi?"

All three questions were answered in order, being no they weren't followed, but at the same time the situation wasn't _exactly_ taken care of. "No one has followed us ma'am, we made sure of it. As for the situation, it is technically resolved for now, but we don't exactly know yet if it is truly resolved. The status of the situation ties in to the whereabouts of Sannin Jiraiya and Jonin Kakashi. Soon after the arrival of said parties, target A, Kakuzu, ordered target B, Hidan, to retreat with him. Apparently the favor of the battle had shifted from them. However, as they were fleeing, Jiraiya and Kakashi gave chase, ordering us to retreat immediately. Genin Uzumaki had to be convinced to leave however, and I suggest a stern reprimand if nothing else."

Naruto blinked, and blushed at the attention now on him, turning away so he didn't have to look at all the masks blankly staring at him, nor the surely disappointed look in Tsunade's eyes. Hers was the look he couldn't stand the most…

"Very well. Genin Uzumaki shall be taken care of upon reaching the village, I'll administer his punishment personally, so for now let's move out. Team B, stay here and await Jiraiya and Kakashi, assist them should they not be alone, or if they should be injured when they arrive."

One team of ANBU saluted, before hiding themselves among the trees, making themselves scarce so they could await the arrival of the targets.

Turning to the group once more, Tsunade noticed the blonde woman with the seals painted on her, surrounded on all sides by the strange friends Naruto had made. "I'm assuming this is the one the Akatsuki were after?"

The two ANBU who had arrived with the group gave a nod, the one on the right answering this time, "Yes. This is Nii Yugito, Jonin of Kumo. Genin Uzumaki has applied seals upon her to block her access to her chakra so we could escort her here. She was adamant about returning to her village forthwith, but with those two out there, dogged by Jiraiya and Kakashi or not, it was simply too dangerous. Allowing her to leave, only to possibly be captured anyway once gone, would surely not paint us in a good light to the Raikage. Therefore, it has been decided that she will be placed into custody of Konoha till such a time as Jiraiya and Kakashi return and inform us of the safety of the route."

Tsunade nodded, before motioning with a hand, a group of four ANBU approaching to replace Naruto's four outlander friends as guards for the Kunoichi.

"Let's move out! We'll be back in the village soon enough if we book it, I want the team with the Kumo ninja to move ahead with team A. What's left of team C and I will stay back and escort Genin Uzumaki and his companions. You two! Head back with team A and the escorts!"

The two ANBU, no doubt weary after their earlier encounter, nodded and disappeared after the team escorting the Kumo nin, and the team escorting said team.

This left four ANBU, Tsunade, Naruto, his five companions, and the boyfriend of one aforementioned companions still standing in the small clearing.

"So. What's this I hear about insubordination Naruto?"

Sweating a bit, Naruto gulped and looked everywhere but at his godmother. Who he also happened to have relations with on occasion. "Um… I… Uh…"

Sighing, Tsunade rubbed her temples and shook her head a bit. "ANBU, escort everyone back to the village, I'll take care of Naruto here. It won't be his full punishment, but some lessons need to be taught sooner rather than later."

Getting a nod from the four ANBU operatives, they motioned for the outlanders and the green spandex man to follow them. Coincidentally, they put the man with the spandex in front, possibly so they didn't have to see his eyebrows.

Once they were alone, Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face as she stared at the red haired young man before her. After only a few moments, Naruto got a little flustered at the silence, but he didn't say anything. Anything he could say would probably only make Tsunade mad, and if she wasn't already, well, fearless did not mean stupid.

"So. What's this I hear about insubordination? You know that stuff is wrong Naruto-kun."

"W-well! I couldn't just let them run off after such dangerous people alone! I could have helped!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto flinched a bit at Tsunade's yell, closing one of his eyes, before the woman across from him continued. "You're one of the people that group is after, Naruto-kun… I hate to say this, but you're not strong enough to take them on by yourself. It would only get you hurt, or worse, captured. Then where would you be, hm?"

Huffing, Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the sound. "Uzumaki Naruto… You must have some kind of death wish. I've heard that you have no fear, but I didn't think you were stupid."

Fidgeting under his godmothers stare, Naruto could do nothing but avert his gaze, unable to meet the woman's eyes. "Naruto, look at me. Now."

Looking up at the woman quickly, he blinked and leaned back a bit as he found her face almost directly in his own, a small blush spreading on his cheeks. "What you did was stupid, and you're lucky you weren't allowed to go after them. I'm going to be having a talk with your mother when we get back, and I expect you to be there and to be quiet while we talk. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto could only nod, gulping quietly before he found himself pulled into a hug, face trapped against Tsunade's cleavage. "That's good. We'll make sure you understand why your being punished when we find out what your punishment will be. Hopefully we can explain to the Hokage that me and your mother will be taking over your punishment. Insubordination is a crime, Naruto-kun. You will be very lucky if he lets us take over your punishment, and pray that he does or you could find yourself confined to the village for months for this little stunt. You may not think it was very serious, but if you had disobeyed direct orders and ended up captured… If we Did manage to get you back before anything bad happened, you would have been locked up till you were my age."

Letting his eyes close, Naruto sighed against Tsunade's cleavage, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight. "Mm Smmy…" He told her, muffled against her cleavage.

Tsunade gave a small smile and released the boy, before shaking her head and starting to walk away, back towards Konoha. "It's fine for now. But trust me, your punishment will be equal to the crime, no matter who gets to carry it out."

XxXxX

Inside the Hokage's office, a few hours later, the soft laughing of an old man could be heard along with the huffing of a young man. "Ahahaha~ Naruto-kun, did everyone have you concerned about this punishment? Honestly Naruto-kun… You pushed to follow them twice before following orders. It's not as severe as it would have been had you completely disregarded them and followed after those two." Hiruzen spoke, bringing marginal comfort to Naruto, who stood before his desk.

Behind said red head, Tsunade and the ANBU who'd told of the charges quickly passed around high fives, the busty blonde even snickering about leading the poor boy on.

"S-so I'm not going to be court marshalled? Or made to do gate duty for a year? Or do your paperwork till I'm your age?!"

…

In Kumo, a certain Genin had a sudden feeling that someone was trying to steal his mojo…

…

"Heaven's no Naruto-kun! It's certainly not severe enough for the first, the second is only given to Chunin, and the last one would be illegal. For me, not you, to clarify."

Naruto let out a breath, placing a hand to his chest. Just because he didn't feel fear didn't mean he didn't get nervous, there was just no fear behind the nerves. Patting over his poor heart a few more times, Naruto turned a glare at his god mother and the two ANBU, who themselves had been needed to file a report on what had gone down before anyone else had arrived.

"You're all a bunch of jerks Dattebayo!"

With that, Naruto left the office in a huff, leaving his god mother laughing uproariously, while the Hokage merely gave a few light hearted chuckles.

Once the boy was gone, Tsunade gave a small report herself before leaving, choosing to do so through the window for once. It was easy to see why so many people she knew did it, it was really fun! Of course, this left only the two ANBU behind to give their own report.

"Okay you two, tell me, just what happened between sending your teammate off and receiving backup?"

It was the one on the left who stepped forward and answered, standing at stiff attention as he answered his Hokage.

"After we attempted a retreat, we had managed to make it all the way to the border of Lightning and Frost, before we were beset upon again by nuke-nin Kakuzu of Taki, and Hidan of Yuu. Both still bore their headbands upon their foreheads, and both were extremely dangerous as their sections in the Bingo Book would suggest."

"So, it was them… Continue."

"We experienced a pitched battle from the moment of reengagement, and we are sorry to have to admit, but we were forced to leave the battling to Naruto's group of friends, who themselves said they'd handle it while we guarded the priority target. One Kumo Jonin Nii Yugito. The group did an admiral job of defending and attacking, using strange skills we hadn't seen before then. The most dangerous of the group seems to be the black haired female with the strange stick. Sir… She seems to have the ability to create localized black holes."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at this, before a small shudder worked down his back. "This is… Well, suffice to say that for now she is on our side, so I shan't worry about it just yet. I will however have to speak with Naruto about this, to see if he knew and… Kami forbid, if he has the potential to replicate such a feat."

The two ANBU shuddered at that, as they had just met the boy, and if he gained that particular ability… With peoples strange propensity for calling the boy a Tomato, there would likely be large areas affected by that spell the moment he heard that word after learning such a technique.

"I-In any case. It wasn't very long after we arrived somewhere over the border into Frost that we seemed to have them at a stand-still. It was shortly after that that Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-san, and Naruto-san arrived on the scene. Kakashi-san proceeded to successfully perform a variation of his Lightning Blade technique, however as with everything before it, it proved unsuccessful in actually killing the one known as Hidan."

XxXxX

While the report was being given in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was currently searching about for Naruto, whom had stormed out of the office after being assured that any punishment wouldn't be as severe as people had been making him think. Her included. It wasn't as if she could have helped it, it was entirely too tempting to tease the boy!

It took a while, but she eventually did find him, at a takoyaki stand waiting on an order of the stuff. Smiling, she came up behind him and pulled him into a hug from behind, "Ack! What?! A-ah, Tsunade…" Grinning at the boy, she stroked a hand through his hair, giving it a little tug once she got near the end. "What's going on in that head of yours, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest, which only served to make Tsunade tug again at his hair, getting a little wince from him. "Tell me. Please?" Sighing, Naruto nodded and conceded to Tsunade's request.

"It's just… It really wasn't nice, ya know? Getting me all worked up over a punishment that was never going to be as severe as you all made me think it would be… You jerk…!"

Tsunade giggled and patted the boys head, before ruffling his hair and getting him to squirm in her grip. Letting him go, she smiled as he glanced back at her before turning back to accept his order of takoyaki, paying the man who owned the stall before turning to regard his god mother again.

"So… What are you doing here? Come to tease your god son again?"

"Well, it's certainly quite tempting… But no. I want you to gather all those friends of yours. They've probably got some questions after most of them saw Jiraiya, you said they were looking for him right? Well, now they've found him. And I, for one, want to see what they do to him once they meet up again.~"

"…. Tsunade?"

"Yessum?"

"You're… kinda evil, you know this right?"

"Hah, so I've been told, but only by unruly patients before… Oooh, Or perhaps… Naruto-kun~ Would you like me to be evil for you? I'm sure I could do something for you like that, even if you're not into it yet~"

Naruto blinked, thinking about that for a moment… Before he blushed bright red and straight ran off, "S-sorrygottagobye!"

Tsunade laughed as she watched her god son leave, fleeing with his takoyaki. "Hmmm… Perhaps I'll have a little talk with his mother about those reactions of his. He has to have had other partners after me… No one is that innocent."

XxXxX

Naruto sighed and finally slowed down once he reached a new area of the village, the buildings all looking quite nice and more… well, he wanted to say frivolous, but they weren't, just… bigger and better than what he'd seen since he got to the village. Slowly eating his takoyaki as he walked, Naruto hummed and took in the sights.

As he took the last bite of his food though, he happened to come across a large wall, and as he walked along it, sealing his trash till he could throw it away later, he started seeing large insignias of a red and white fan within dark circles. He had the strangest feeling he'd seen that symbol somewhere before…

"Huh, now where have I seen you before, little red and white fan…?"

"Oi… What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Eh? Satsuki? Ah! That's right, this is your place huh?"

Standing at a gate he'd been unknowingly walking towards while looking at the wall was none other than Uchiha Satsuki, his teammate besides Hinata.

"Yes, this is my house. Wait, did you get lost?! Ugh… You're lucky you're cute or you'd just be way to much…"

"Oi! What do you mean by that huh!?"

"Nothing, now just shut up… You came at a really bad time…"

"Eh? Bad time? What's going on? You in some kinda trouble?"

" _Sigh…_ Not exactly, but… No, you know what, yes. Yes, I am in some kind of trouble. Come with me Naruto, there's something I want you to do for me."

Blinking, but shrugging, Naruto nodded and followed Satsuki in passed the gate, entering into what looked to be an entire other village within Konoha. It was freaky if he were honest, but it was also kind of badass! Who would think? A whole other village within the walls of an already existing village?!

As he followed her, arms behind his head, he noticed that he was getting quite a few stares from passersby as he walked along behind Satsuki. He ignored it at first, but then people practically began to group together to whisper about it or something.

"Uh… Hey Satsuki, what's the deal with all these people? They your family members or something?"

"Yes, these people are all my aunts, uncles, cousins, etc. They are all part of the Uchiha Clan."

"You uh, seem pretty proud of that. Not that there's anything wrong with it, if I had a clan this big I'd be pretty damn proud too. But… Ya know… They're kind of staring… A lot."

"Ignore them Naruto, they're not who you're here to meet. Don't worry, it's nothing too strenuous for a sage like yourself."

"Oi, Ero-sennin says I'm not supposed to go around letting everybody know about that. That time at the school was a slip, a slip I say!"

"Oh come off it. By this time I'm sure there's not a person in this village who doesn't know already. Gossip gets around fast in this village. Thankfully though it always stays in the village, with a little help from my family of course."

"What, you guys the cops or something?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"… I swear to god, if I'm under arrest…" He left the words hanging, letting Satsuki come to her own conclusions.

"Don't worry, you're not under arrest… At least you shouldn't be."

"Yeah, cause that totally inspires confidence 'Ttebayo!"

Rolling her eyes subtly, Satsuki finally arrived at her destination, a bit of dread pooling in her stomach as she stood before the door of her own house within this little mini village of Uchiha.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open and released her breath as she grabbed Naruto's wrist, and pulled him inside with her before closing the door. Naruto himself simply raised an eyebrow, but let the girl pull him along since she was his teammate, and he was supposed to trust her and stuff.

"Okaa-sama, Onii-sama, I've returned from my walk. I have something to tell you that is really quite important."

"Ah, Satsuki-chan, you've finally come back.~ Come come, we have your new suitor ready, you'll really like this one!"

Satsuki almost pouted, but she didn't, cause she was an Uchiha, and besides her mother, they didn't pout damn it. Instead, she gripped Naruto's wrist a bit tighter. She loved her mother, but she didn't understand her tastes at all…

"Yes okaa-sama. But… I need to tell you, I'm not going to be with this suitor, just like the last hundred since I was twelve. For you see…"

Satsuki entered the kitchen, throwing the door open and pulling Naruto up by his wrist, only to wrap an arm around his neck and tug him close. "I've already found someone I wanna be with."

The silence in the place was deafening. Naruto was treated to the sight of three Uchiha members, a male that looked a little older than him and Satsuki, a female who looked quite a bit older yet still young and beautiful, and another male who looked to be in his early twenties. Obviously another Uchiha too.

Huh, so clan's really did marry within themselves a lot…

Then the words Satsuki had spoken got to all of them, and as one, perfectly in sink minus the male that had a facial resemblance to Satsuki, a loud "EEEEEEEEEH?!" Rang out through the kitchen.

XxXxX

My first cliff hanger! Mwahahaha, it's a minor one, but it's one all the same!

I fiiiiiinally got through with this chapter! I am sooooo so sorry it's been so god damn long since the last one! I promise I'll try to not do that anymore. Heh, Hopefully I can get back to pumpin them out like I did when I started the story. And then for my little project… Might take a while, but I'll get there.

Now! Only one more chapter to go before I take a longer break on this and write something else entirely! Hope you're ready for it, I know I am! It'll give me time to think of more stuff for this story, more plot points, more twists, more content! And, while I'm at it, it'll help me think of stuff on the fly as good as I used to.

So get ready! The project, if you haven't already figured it out, will be announced next chapter! That's right, if you don't already know, I'll be telling you straight out! Thanks for all your patience, and reviews so far, and I hope to have many more!


	10. Settle it with the Clans

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! Chapter 10, the big one oh! I'll announce the project I've been teasing at since a few chapters ago, if you didn't already know from the teasing. I'm going to be rewriting my Incubus Naruto fic! Yaaaay~ And I might just do a tandem with the both of them, Incubus no Konoha and the Incubus in Youkai Academy, where I'll do a chapter or two of one, then the other. Tell me what you'd like to see!

On with the chapter!

XxXxX

Everyone in the kitchen was staring at Satsuki, eyes wide, except one who was stoic, but then the attention switched to Naruto, who gulped and gave a little wave. "Uh… Hi?"

Instantly the stoic male in the room was in Naruto's face, and he sweatdropped, though he didn't take even a single step back. Instead he stared down the young man, obviously a close relative of Satsuki's, possibly a brother or father maybe? No, Satsuki had called him her brother, so that must be what he was.

"What is your name?"

"Uh, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki… Naruto, is it?"

"Onii-sama, stop it."

Satsuki's voice caught the two's attention, and her brother turned to look at her. "Satsuki. I do not approve." The male spoke back, before moving back to his original position. "Nor, however, do I approve of what mother is doing. However, as the elder, I give in to her wishes. But blatantly bringing someone you don't like here…"

"O-Oi! I like him, what's wrong with him?!"

"Ah, Itachi-kun…"

Turning, everyone looked to the woman in the room, who was looking at her daughter strangely. "I've got an idea… Why not have these two fight? The winner will be considered?"

At this the other male Uchiha grinned, "Perfect idea Mikoto-sama! I'll beat this trash and win your daughters hand."

"Oi! What do you mean trash?! I'll kick yer ass, but ya know what? I want all this to stop if I win!"

"Ah? I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I'm only thinking of what's best for my daughter young man. You're certainly cute enough, but if you think you can get me to stop thinking about her future you're quite wrong."

"Grr, Look lady, she obviously doesn't like these suitors or whatever, why do you keep heaping them onto her? I mean, a Hundred since she was twelve?! The hell lady!?"

Immediately, the not stoic Uchiha male was on guard, and the one identified as Itachi was in his face again. "You will speak with respect to my Mother."

Before anything else could be done, Naruto was wacked upside the head from behind, the culprit being Satsuki, "Yeah, show some respect Naruto, I may not like what she's doing but that's my mother!"

"Eheheh… Sorry, but not to her. To you, Satsuki. I still stand by what I've said, this isn't right, and if I win… I want it to stop."

Mikoto seemed to think about it for a moment, before finally giving a small nod, "Very well. Even I can see what my actions have been doing to my dear daughter, but again I'm only thinking of what's best for her future. Therefore, there shall be a stipulation. You shall not only fight this suitor, but also ten of the previous ones, hand-picked by me."

"Hah, is that all? Bring it lady, I could take on All 100 of those guys!"

Before the boasted offer could be accepted, Satsuki raised a hand, before pulling Naruto's ear with the other and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. " _Naruto! Ten of those suitors were Jonin at the time they were picked! How the hell do you plan on taking them on, huh!?_ "

"Eheheh, okay, maybe 50. I'm strong, but I'm not arrogant enough to not admit when I'm not strong enough."

"hm, I admire your tenacity, but you won't be facing even 50 of them. I'll raise it to 20 and no more. I want to keep it fair, after all. If you're so sure of your strength, that number shouldn't be too hard, now should it? And just to let you know, only five of those shall be Jonin."

Having said her piece, Mikoto turned to the other male Uchiha in the room, the suitor she'd prepared for today. "Now, Jaga-san, let me write down a list, and please go gather the men named in it."

The now named Jaga gave a little salute, and once Mikoto had the list written down, he took it and disappeared.

"Ugh… Naruto, you're cute but you're so stupid sometimes…"

"Oi, I can take these guys, Dattebayo!"

"Naruto, all of my suitors, Jonin or not have had their Sharingan activated, and I'm sure by now all of them have them fully matured if that hadn't when they were picked! You know about the Sharingan right?!"

"The what now? You mean that eye thing Kakashi-sensei has? You mean your whole family has that!?"

"Ugh! Yes idiot, my whole clan has the _potential_ for it, and a lot of them actually have it, I'd say 3 of every 5 have it. Now, do you even know what it actually does?"

"Uuuuuh… Nope. No, can't say I do. Should I be worried?"

"… Naruto?"

"Yes Satsuki-chan?"

"I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop…"

"Awww, Satsuki, you know you can't beat me, come on, what happened to being c-cute?"

"Being cute will only take you so far! Prepare yourself!"

"Aaaaaaugh! Running!"

XxXxX

While the Uchiha matriarch was gathering the combatants for the battle with Naruto, said redhead was meditating after getting in contact with the only person he thought would and could help him. Of course, that was only after he'd escaped Satsuki, and she'd chased him throughout the entire Uchiha compound.

From what his secret contact had told him, the Uchiha's Sharingan could see chakra, copy nin, gen, and Taijutsu, and had a limited capacity to predict an opponent's moves. Of course, he was let in on a little secret that he figured would be the key component in his fight. While the Sharingan allowed the user to predict movement, if the body was not capable of matching or surpassing said movements, and react to them, then the ability was practically useless.

So currently, he was in the Uchiha compound again, having left to prepare himself beforehand. He was actually in the marked field of battle, guided to and left there by Itachi, so he may prepare himself further. Of course, as stated, he did this through meditating on what he'd learned, as well as to calm himself and gather Nature Chakra, which he would use for the battle.

In fact he already had clones placed about that would be gathering Nature Chakra for him as well, since the stingy old fox in his gut wasn't willing to share any more space with Ma and Pa so they could gather it for him. So unfortunately, no indefinite Sage Mode for him, at least until he found a way around the fox.

He had some ideas, but for now they were just that, ideas.

Letting out a breath, Naruto was able to feel his opponents approaching, as well as a larger group of people, presumably to watch the fight. Opening his eyes, Naruto was already firmly entrenched in his Sennin Modo, or Sage Mode (For those who don't know), and though he didn't have his jacket he'd gotten when he had mastered the ability, it was still a striking look for him.

When finally his opponents were gathered, and the audience at a safe distance to be out of the way while still being able to watch, Itachi and Mikoto stepped forward between the combatants.

"This will be a 20 on one battle. The challenger is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, and his opponents are 20 of my daughter Satsuki's past suitors, and her current one. The stakes of this match are as follows. Should Naruto here win, no further suitors shall be picked for my daughter. However… If he should lose, Not only will my daughter marry her current suitor, But, for stepping into a clan matter, Uzumaki Naruto shall become my a Maid to my daughter and her new fiancé."

"Oi! I am a boy, Dattebayo!"

"Quiet. My mother has spoken. Now I will set the rules."

"Rule one. All Sharingan not belonging to the fighters, deactivate. _Now_."

At this stern command, every member of the audience whom had been using their Sharingan immediately turned them off. None dared trifle with the current clan head.

"Rule two. All techniques are allowed, except with the intention to kill your opponent(s). Three, if you become unable to fight, you are out of the match. This includes being unable to use your legs, becoming too injured to continue, or giving up. Lastly, the match will end by sundown, if it has not ended before then, and if need be, tomorrow shall be reserved for continuing the match when what's left of the participants have been rested, but not healed."

Mikoto spoke up again after her son, "Now that the stakes and the rules have been laid out, the match will begin the moment this kunai hits the ground." She held up said weapon, and Itachi took it while she retreated to the safe distance with the rest of the audience.

Itachi threw the weapon in the air, and retreated back himself…

 **Thunk!**

Immediately the twenty Uchiha ninja gathered around burst into action. From what Naruto could tell they planned to surround him, and he was proven right when they did just that, though at a fair distance away from him, each going through hand seals. Smiling, he recognized the tiger sign in their strings of seals as the makings of katon Jutsu.

Naruto placed his arms out with his hands held fingers up.

As one, the Uchiha men called out their simultaneous Jutsu. " **Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!** "

"Haaah!"

Immediately, a whirling flurry of sleet and ice formed in a dome around Naruto, protecting him from the large balls of burning flame that tried to surround him. It worked for the most part, and what flame did manage to get through was severely weakened by the flurry of Naruto's rune enhanced spell.

This caught the surrounding Uchiha off guard, and not just the combatants, but all those watching. The form the red haired young man's spell had taken reminded them almost disturbingly of the Hyuuga clan's Kaiten technique, which was a little disconcerting, at the least.

"You'll have to do better than that! Heh, those flames were pretty good though! Just not good enough."

Seeming cocky, Naruto grinned and lifted one of his hands, "Let me show you some of my fire!" Almost immediately after speaking, his palm flared with his mana, and a few feet in front of him, a burning hole in the ground opened up, before three serpentine heads popped up and began to spit balls of fire at the surrounding Uchiha combatants.

The combatants immediately went on the defensive as the heads spit fire at them, though they noticed they only spit about once every second, which gave them plenty of time to dodge, since the fireballs weren't going so fast they couldn't see them.

"Awww, dodging's no fun~! Why don't you stick around a while!"

Naruto used his some of his speed gained from Sage Mode to appear next to one of the non Jonin opponents, shocking him and the three others near him as all three were soon caught in a large dome of some kind, finding their movements taken to a snail like crawl.

The three now trapped at a crawling pace were quickly capitalized on by the flaming heads as Naruto moved on with a grin, using his superior speed to attack another two Chunin level combatants. The Uchiha matriarch obviously thought she was being cheeky or something, giving him all Chunin and Jonin, but this was nothing! Most of these guys were Chunin even, so all he really had to look out for was when the Jonin started targeting him.

That time came soon enough, and as Naruto took down the first two combatants of the match, he found himself under siege by one of his Jonin opponents. The man was tall, about 5'9" to be exact, with dark blue hair and a fully matured Sharingan in both eyes (Obviously). He came crashing into Naruto with a kick, but it only managed to send the redhead a mere three feet from the two downed Uchiha he'd taken out with bone crushing punches mere seconds before.

"Ah, that was a nice kick! I'm a ton more durable while in Sennin Modo, so you must be quite skilled to get me to move! Ossu! Let's do this red eyes!"

Naruto engaged the man in a pure Taijutsu battle, though the one thing confusing the man during the exchange. He could predict the kids moves pretty easily with his Sharingan, but no matter how he dodged, or blocked (Which was pretty painful itself), a mysterious force would always managed to hit him.

"You're pretty good!"

The next thing the Jonin knew, was his opponent was gone in a strange purple flash, and then a searing pain came from his back, his eyes rolling up as he was sent flying all the way to the end of the arena, the Uchiha members spectating there quickly moving out of his way as he went past them, crashing through a tree and felling it before stopping against the tree behind it.

"Oops! Sorry! Totally didn't mean to hit him that hard!"

Naruto's words were taken as a cocky boast, and the other combatants, as well as some of the spectators, all glared at the cheeky brat who'd dared challenge their clan.

However, they were smart, and weren't as cocky themselves as most thought they were due to their eyes. Immediately half the remaining Chunin, plus the ones who'd been caught in the strange slowing dome, which had since disappeared, jumped back and began going through hand seals. The remaining half of the Chunin combatants, the seven who hadn't jumped back with the four remaining Jonin, engaged him at almost at the same time.

Almost, because they only engaged him in small teams, one three man team and another four man team. While the three man team were engaging him, the four man team would circle him to try and throw him off, while also watching for openings to snipe at him with Kunai or Shuriken.

Something to be said about the Uchiha Clan, they had amazing teamwork!

When even one of the three man team was pushed back, one of the four man team would immediately take his place, trapping Naruto in a flurry of punches and kicks. Amazingly enough, they had forced his hand into using only Taijutsu. However, that wasn't saying much, as each of his own punches and kicks were by no means easily blocked or dodged, and they were almost bone crunching while he was in Sage Mode. This left the three man team almost continuously cycling out with the reserve four man team.

"Wow! You guys are great! I need to do this more often!"

Naruto's cries only served to anger his opponents, and before he knew it, he found himself giving a few punches at the air, his opponents having all jumped back for some reason. That's when he felt it, a great gathering of chakra coming from the location his other opponents had retreated to.

" _Katon: Uchiha Daiendan!_ "

" _Katon: Hosenka Tsubameni!_ "

The Jutsu came from the gathered group of Uchiha combatants. The Chunin had all gathered together and preformed the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, which confused him as to the name of the technique. Did they say it wrong on purpose?

"Ah…"

On their way to him, the six large balls of fire converged on each other, forming one giant one heading right for him. This stopped him from being able to see the multitude of shuriken encased in fire natured chakra zipping at him behind the great blaze.

He could still feel it though.

"Awww, so much effort for little old me?"

Naruto smiled in the face of the blazing heat the Jutsu was giving off. The Uchiha had their bases covered as well, for the seven who'd been attacking him previously were blocking his escape routes. Of course, it helped them that they were also sending fire jutsu at him, all seeming to be simple Gokakyu no Jutsu.

"Well. It would be a bad show if I was taken down this easily, wouldn't it?"

His smile turning into a small smirk, Naruto lowered his head slowly. As the giant conflagrations seemed as if they would actually hit their mark, glowing yellow chains sprouted from Naruto's back and formed a tightly knit sphere around him, lifting him from the ground a few inches.

 **Boooooom!**

The rage of the flames was felt even by the spectators, its heat warming them and drying Satsuki's mouth, which was hanging open as she watched her team mate get burned, likely to ashes.

"Naruto!"

" _Senpo: Chikara no Nami!_ "

In an instant, the flames were snuffed out and an unseen force pushed the surrounding Uchiha back a few feet. Everyone watched, amazed, as Naruto was seen in the epicenter of the blast, not a single burn on him, nor any signs of having been effected by the heat of the fire jutsu.

"Baka! Don't go giving young girls heart attacks before they even get old enough!"

"Ah, sorry Satsuki! Right! I guess it's about time to be wrapping this up, right?"

Itachi spoke this time, a single eyebrow raised as his clansmen grew angry at the boys apparent foolishness. "It is too early to declare yourself the victor, Uzumaki-san. Your opponents still stand."

"Oh! Sorry, I was getting to that!"

With a grin that actually did look cocky, Naruto began a long stream of hand seals at a surprisingly fast speed.

"Like we'll let you!"

At once, ten of the Chunin combatants and one of the Jonin dashed at the young Uzumaki before their fellows could stop them. "W-Wait you fools!"

Sharingan blazing, the dashing ninja copied the boys hand seals, each trying to perform them faster than the boy himself was. The only thing keeping them from outpacing the boy was they had no knowledge of whatever jutsu the boy was doing the seals for. However, they finished at about the same time, molding the chakra the same as they saw the boy himself doing as he raised his arms high.

Secretly, he only did that to make the rushing Uchiha look silly when they mimicked him while running.

" _Senpo_ _ **Futon: Nisei Juryoku no Jutsu**_ _!_ "

It took a second, but as all the gathered ninja watched, the Uchiha who were rushing were flattened to the ground by a great unseen force. From the name of the jutsu, False Gravitation, those watching guessed that it could have been gravity, except that was just impossible. Then they took into account the full name, and the release of the jutsu.

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at more than just the combatants of the fight. The very air around them was suffused with chakra, both wind release, and the strange greenish chakra the boy seemed to be coated in. "I see… A downward spiral of wind made to mimic the force of gravity. A fearsome technique indeed if you are not expecting it."

Naruto laughed uproariously as he ended his jutsu. He had come up with it during his year-long travels, after falling flat on his face after failing at another jutsu he'd been trying to create. This one had simply been way easier to make.

"Can we get those guys some help please? I think I may have hit them too hard with that last jutsu, I keep forgetting Sage Mode amplifies things!"

A small lull in the battle commenced then, as the eleven combatants were checked, and found to be unconscious, before they were evacuated from the field by their fellows, who grumbled at the brat who'd done it.

Dusting himself off as his Sage Mode fell, Naruto smiled at his remaining opponents, three Chunin and three Jonin remaining. It was grudging, but they and the spectators were starting to respect the young redhead's strength.

"Okay. Only six left huh? Well I'm doing better than I thought! But come on, you guys have to do better than this! What about the awesome Uchiha Clan I've heard about? Aren't you guys supposed to be like, one of the strongest clans in the village? Show me your war faces!"

Naruto's call struck something in the gathered Uchiha, and while to some it sounded like plain old ass kissing, many couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that someone so obviously strong as to defeat eleven Uchiha at once thought so highly of them. It helped their pride that this person was a Sage of all things.

Vigor renewed, the remaining six combatants nodded and began going through hand seals themselves. They were intent on proving their strength, and bringing Naruto down.

Naruto smiled, happy to have opponents who were actually trying now. Not that they weren't before, but he was confident they were trying even harder now.

"Right, time to step up my game as well. Alright, one more…"

"Don't think we'll be as easy to take down as the others!"

" _ **Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura!**_ "

" _ **Katon Renkeijutsu: Haidora!**_ "

The twin calls of jutsu echoed, before another came out as the two techniques combined into one, " **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!** " Suddenly, the forming being of fire was darkened as a mass of swirling iron death filled up the colossal beast, the surrounding Uchiha backing up further to a safe distance. Pride swelled up within them at the beast their fellow clansmen were creating with their jutsu. This was definitely another one for the archive!

" _ **Uchiha Katon Renkeijutsu: Hono Ryujin o Massatsu!**_ "

"That is so Pretentious, Dattebayo!"

Naruto cried out, Sennin Modo returning to him just in time as a giant dome of interlocking chains burst forth and formed from the ground up, protecting all the Uchiha spectators and most of the battle field's surrounding trees. Immediately, the entire field inside the chain barrier was lit up in a brilliant conflagration, illuminating everything for several dozen yards. No doubt it was even seen within Konoha itself, and not just the Uchiha sector.

" _Senpo: Shizen Bogyo._ "

The call seemed to echo even over the roar of the still raging flames, which slowly began to go out as the chakra feeding them was cut off. Slowly, the barrier of chains began to fall, letting the spectators return, and what they saw astounded them. Naruto was surrounded in a chakra so thick it was visible, a gentle green chakra not unlike healing chakra, but entirely different at the same time. (I saw a picture of Natural Energy being molded, and it was green, so that's what I'm going with)

"A-Amazing! It's so dense it's become visible!"

However, while visible indeed, the chakra layer surrounding the boy looked a little ragged, as if a cloak that had been torn up and become mere wisps of cloth. Even as people looked, it dissipated, leaving Naruto panting as he stood there, a grin on his face even then. He looked to be covered in little burn marks, black patches of skin, yet even as they were seen, they were already healing rapidly.

"Phew! That was a close one! Almost got me there 'Ttebayo! But I'm sorry, this is the end."

Naruto waved at his last remaining opponents, the three Chunin looking quite winded after that jutsu, as well as the earlier exchanges, while the Jonin all looked as if they could continue on for a bit. They were quite haggard themselves however, if much less so than the Chunin. They scowled at Naruto, the Jonin ready to engage to give their Chunin teammates some time to rest.

But then, Naruto simply blinked out of existence in a small blast of purple energy.

"W-what!?" (x6)

" _Senpo: Taifu no me._ "

Inexplicably, all six Uchiha were pulled in by a seemingly inescapable force, all in a swirling motion directly towards… Naruto!?

Naruto stood behind the six Uchiha, smiling as they shot towards him, only for a great explosive force to suddenly hit them from the opposite direction they were going. This jarred them greatly, and outright knocked out the haggard Chunin combatants, however Naruto wasn't done here, having suspected his technique, strong as it was and overpowered by Sage Mode, wouldn't have taken out his Jonin opponents so easily.

" _Senpo: Dai konran!_ "

In a burst of sudden motion from the young redhead, the last thing the last three Uchiha combatants remembered seeing was what looked to be Seven of the boy coming from different sides with seemingly simultaneous strikes.

XxXxX

Naruto was currently resting up in the room provided to him by the Uchiha Clan, a small room in the main building where Satsuki and her immediate family lived as the Head family of the clan. It wasn't much, pretty Spartan in decoration, merely a dresser, a futon, and a small kotatsu table. Simple, but damn if he didn't like it already.

He'd spent an hour after he'd been given the room just enjoying the kotatsu.

After winning the 'Battle for Satsuki's Hand', Naruto had been congratulated by Uchiha Itachi himself, Satsuki's older brother, and the current acting Clan Head. He had also been given a small apology by Uchiha Mikoto, or at least she'd tried. He'd stopped her before she could get the actual words out, and placed Satsuki in front of the woman. It wasn't him who needed the apology.

Things had gone pretty damn swimmingly after that, the grounds being cleaned up and fixed by some Doton users. Nothing could be done for the trees though, it was impossible to even simulate Mokuton.

Naruto had been mobbed by the Uchiha Clan with praises for his fight, and managing to beat so many of them in combat, despite the advantages the Sharingan gave them. Still, Naruto wanted to gloat but he got the strangest feeling he'd be disappointing a whole lot of people if he let this win go to his head.

They had told him to stick around for a while, cause they'd have a small party for him once the other combatants woke up. That was two days ago, and though him and Satsuki had been allowed out of the compound to do a few D-rank missions and team building exercises with the rest of Team 7, they had been called right back afterwards. The party itself had been just tonight, hence why Naruto was tired enough, and possibly just drunk enough, to be sleeping so deeply that he didn't notice when someone entered his room.

Shame too, they didn't even try to hide their presence.

He noticed when a foot impacted his ribs though, making him bolt up and attempt to stand, only to fall over on his ass.

"Get up Naruto… There's something I need you to do."

"Guh, w-wha? Satsuki? The hell man, why'd you kick me?!"

"Shhh! Be quite! This is important, we can't be caught!"

"Uuuh… I hope this isn't what I'm now thinking. I know that you know that I know you don't like me like that, right?"

"Ugh… Naruto, take this damn it…"

Blinking as he was handed something, a small round something or other sitting in the palm of Satsuki's hand, he shrugged and, trusting his teammate, who he just got out of a messed up situation, grabbed the pill and popped it in his mouth.

Mere moments after he swallowed it, he was on his feet, wide eyed, hands grasping his now equally wide eyed teammates shoulders. His face was serious despite the wide eyes, and he made sure to lock his gaze on Satsuki's own.

"You must never tell my godfather your clan has something like this…!"

Blinking a few times, Satsuki growled and slammed a fist upside the redheads, well, head. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Quiet! Just come with me… it's time I told you something I've never told anyone. And then I have one more request for you… It shouldn't last more than tonight, I have faith you can get it over with before the sun comes up."

"Bah, should still be sleeping… But it's whatever, sure I'll listen. What do you need to tell me?"

Placing a hand over his mouth, Satsuki activated her Sharingan, staring into his eyes for a few moments, inspecting his face, before nodding her head and grabbing his hand, pulling him out of the room and soon enough out of the house. "Follow me and shut the fuck up."

"Woah, so hostile…"

"I said shut it whiskers!"

Zipping his lip with the universal motion for doing so, Naruto jumped off after the girl as she leapt away to the roof tops. Strangely enough, after a while it kind of looked familiar.

Ending their little move of location, Satsuki leaned up against a tree, head down, seemingly glaring at her feet as Naruto stood in front of her, arms crossed. It was a little chilly, but not enough that he absolutely needed more clothing than just his t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She didn't exactly give him time to get dressed, anyway.

"So, I take it I can talk now? What is it you need to tell me?"

"Naruto… it's not really me who needs your help this time. But for her sake, it is me? I don't know if it makes sense, but… What you did for me… Do you think you can do something similar for someone else?"

"Someone else? Wait, you mean someone you know is also getting shown suitors against her will? Ossu, just tell me who and where, and I'll go set their parents straight!"

Naruto found Satsuki's hands fisted in his shirt, lifting him a bit, glaring at him with her Sharingan. "The situation isn't as simple as that, don't go messing around Naruto! This is… This is much more important than my own previous situation!"

"Whoa whoa! Satsuki, chill 'Ttebayo!"

"N-No, I won't! Listen Naruto… The girl I need your help for isn't just being shown a suitor or a hundred… She's been forced to take one already, and if something isn't done soon, she'll be stuck in a marriage forced on her by her clan. She won't get to find love, she'll be practically forced to consent to what otherwise would be rape, and if she tries to do anything about it she'll lose her position and be forced into it anyway… P-please… I… She… Help her…!"

Naruto stayed silent through Satsuki's words, taking them in and simply keeping his hands at his sides. After she finished talking though, and had put her forehead on his chest, he placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about a thing Satsuki. I'll do this for you, because you're my friend and teammate. I don't fight a mini legion of people with super strong eyes for just anyone, you know?"

Stifling a snort, Satsuki leaned up and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Naruto… You better get going then. She's expecting you."

"Eh?"

"Yup. Before I ever even came to get you, I met with her to tell her what you did, but as it turns out… She already had an idea. Apparently a certain someone came to her for information on my clan. Well, before you go, actually, let me give you a little info on theirs."

Stepping back from Naruto, a look of confidence on her face once more, Satsuki locked her eyes with him. "The Byakugan is a powerful Doujutsu like the Sharingan, Naruto. Their ability to see chakra outstrips ours, but they don't really have much else. What they do have though, is an almost complete 360 degree field of vision with it active, and they can see through almost anything as well. I can't go into details, but that's basically all you need to know, aside from their fighting style. Naruto… Whatever you do, try Not to let them touch you during a fight. That's their fighting style, they use their seemingly harmless touches to disable your tenketsu, and subsequently your use of chakra."

Giving a little nod, Naruto's mind was racing. Sure, he would be able to fight without his chakra, but without it he'd be unable to access Sage Mode. Not that he would likely need it, he was plenty powerful without it, but it would have been comforting to have.

"Right. So, I'll go meet Hinata, and I'll get her engagement annulled. Hopefully I don't have to fight a whole clan of people who can 'turn off' my chakra though. That'd suck, I mean I could do it, I'm just saying."

Patting the boys shoulder, Satsuki gave him one more pleading look, which managed to look like there was some indecision thrown in as well. Suddenly, she steeled herself, and Naruto blinked in surprise as he found her lips on his own. It lasted for but a moment, and when she pulled back Naruto was stunned. He was quite sure she didn't like him like that, so why the hell…

"Don't think that meant anything, i-it was just for good luck. Trust me, this clan is a lot less lenient than my own. You're going to need all the luck you can get."

Sighing, Naruto nodded his head and quickly created a few Kage Bunshin. Seeing Satsuki give him a raised eyebrow, he waved her off, "Don't worry, these aren't to watch you, or any other silly thing. These are gonna go across the village and gather Nature Chakra for me." (I think 'Natural Energy' sounds weird, but whenever you see Nature Chakra, that's what I'm talking about.)

"Ah, so that's how you went into it in your fight with my suitors."

"Yup! Now, I've gotta go, otherwise I won't get this done before sunrise."

XxXxX

Now standing before the Hyuuga Elder Council, a small group of five elderly yet still fairly and surprisingly young looking Hyuuga members, Naruto had his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

"Do you agree to our terms, young Sage?"

"Just to make sure I got what you want… If I lose, you want me to swear fealty to your clan and be branded with this Caged Bird Seal? And I'm not allowed to remove it should I ever gain the ability, nor am I allowed to marry outside of this clan, or even within the main branch. Did I get everything, or can I finally tell you what I want if I win?"

"No, that is everything. However, we are being extremely lenient in our ruling due to your lineage and title of Sage. The rules of the fight will be where we really get you, young man."

Naruto had to force himself not to crack a smile at that. At least one of these deceptively old birds knew how to have a sense of humor. However the situation was far too serious for him to joke around.

"Very well. I agree to those terms, as long as you agree to mine…"

"That seems reasonable, allow us to hear these terms and we shall decide whether we shall agree to them or not."

Letting a small smirk appear on his face, Naruto turned to the middle Elder of the group, the one who had been speaking. It was a man, who though he was in his early fifties, looked as if he were in his forties. Not much of a difference, but enough to be hella noticeable.

"What I want if I win… Is the release of one Hyuuga Hinata from her engagement to whomever you have given her to. As well, since your terms are so steep, though you say they are lenient, I want the same for her sister, as I'm sure the eldest wouldn't be the only one you are forcing to marry. My last term is thus… I want you to bless whomever they wish to marry, not matter who it is. This term is only for them, and any children they or their parents may have though. It may sound horrible of me to say, but I don't know anyone else really, so I don't much care at this point in time."

"Those first two are indeed doable for what we are asking ourselves… However I must ask why you would ask for such a term as the last one. If it were you one of them were to marry, such a thing would not even be needed to be said. A Sage and a member of _that_ clan… Is there something you are not telling us that we should know?"

"Eh? No not really. I just want that assured in case the person they end up liking is like, a branch member, or even someone not from the clan. I mean, I've met Hinata, and she at least doesn't seem the type to choose someone weak. So it should be cool, right?"

"Ahem… While your choice of words may need work, I suppose I speak for all of us when I say we would have… Only marginal problems as long as whomever she would choose isn't weak. However, that is all based on if you win. Very well, we accept your terms. However, for that last one we have one small stipulation."

"Eh? Well, it's not an extra term I guess, so go ahead."

The main Elder had a small smirk on his face, before he nodded and leaned forward just a little, "During the battle, you are forbidden from entering Sennin Modo to combat our champion. Is that clear?"

They must have thought they would throw him for a loop or something with their stipulation, and while yes they kind of bummed him out by taking away Sage Mode, if it would get them to agree to his terms, he'd accept it.

"Very well. For the duration of the battle, I won't enter Sennin Modo even for a second. Though, I now ask that I get our agreement in writing. And, _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " In a poof of smoke as his hand impacted the table between him and the Hyuuga Elders, a small blue toad appeared. "I would like to hand the contract to this little gal once it has been written up. She will hold onto it till the end of the battle."

"Hmmm… How do we know you will not have her edit it while she holds onto it?"

"Uuuuh… I apologize, but take a good look at her hands. Ga-chan, lift'em would ya?"

"Hai Naruto-sama."

The little blue toad, now obviously female by her tone, lifted one of her webbed hands, showing that it had no thumb, and was relatively small and generally toad like. "As you can see, Ga-chan here has no way to hold any kind of writing utensil steady enough to even begin to forge someone's handwriting. She'll be staying here with us unless someone tries to take the contract from her before the battle is over."

"Well then, I believe that would be acceptable. As for having the terms in writing, it is already done. We have had a Branch Member writing down our words as we spoke, in case they were needed. By now I am sure they have written down the terms separately as a contract."

And indeed, as soon as the man had finished speaking, the door to the room was opened up behind the Elders, and a scroll was placed on the floor before the door was closed once more.

"Ah, here. You may go ahead and look over it, I shall have someone sent to gather Hiashi, our champion."

"Eh? Okay, sounds reasonable, let me just get my glasses out…"

"Eh? Dear Sage, surely you don't really need glasses, do you?"

"Oh, not at all, I just like putting them on when I read important documents. Makes it easier for people to believe I'm giving what I'm reading my utmost attention."

This brought sweatdrops all around, and even from the Branch Member outside the door writing down the groups words. Yes, he even recorded Naruto's previous statement.

XxXxX

"So… The upstart Sage thinks he knows what's best for my daughter?"

"Wha? Upstart Sate? What are you talking about?"

"I've heard what happened on that mission with Jiraiya-sama and Hatake-san. Almost disobeyed orders… Despite agreeing to allow your mother and godmother to take over your punishment, Hokage-sama was required to inform the council of your lapse of judgment. And now you believe you can come here and tell me to 'release' my daughter from obtaining a bright future? Tell me, what's your favorite organ?"

Sweatdropping and sweating a bit, Naruto turned to look at the gathered Hyuuga Elders, Hyuuga Hinata herself, as well as both the girl's mother, Hyuuga Himawari, and younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi. While Hinata looked like her mother, Hanabi definitely took after her father. Every one of those gathered had a sweatdrop of their own, though Hinata, her sister and her mother all seemed just a tad strained to him.

"Is he serious?"

"Don't speak as if I were not right before you, child. I am completely serious. My daughters happiness, and bright future, both of them, are mine to choose, as they have no clue themselves what will truly make them happy."

"Oi! The hell kind of talk is that?! Isn't a father supposed to have faith in their family?"

"I have faith. Faith that they will listen, and eventually become happy through my decisions, as they are the path to happiness and a future filled with joy."

Himawari spoke up after her husband finished speaking, seeming so sure of himself and his words. "He really does care about our daughters, it's just… W-well, He's a little…"

"I am a little What, Himawari-chan? Controlling? Zealous?"

"W-well, dear, you are somewhat… forceful."

"I only wish for my daughter's happiness. Both of them. That is why their fiancé's will be chosen by me, background checked by me, approved by me. I have been gifted with foresight, and have vetted each and every candidate before selecting one whom would both mesh well with one of my daughters, but would also treat them right, care for them, provide for them, and protect them."

"Sounds to me like you're just not all there, if you catch my meaning. I mean come on! Please excuse my next sentence, but… You sir, are an asshole. You blatantly take away your own children's freedom to choose who they want to be with, who they want to love. Well no more! After today, they'll be free girls! Let's get on with the match, and as promised, I won't be using Sage Mode, so you should consider yourself lucky you're less likely to come away from this with broken bones!"

"Hmph. The prattling of a mere child. Very well, after I thrash you, I believe I shall use your fealty to our clan to grant you a bright future of your own."

"Not gonna happen! Are we ready?!"

The head Elder stepped forward, doing a sweep with his Byakugan to ensure the dojo was clear, before nodding his head. "The 'battlefield' is clear. Are both combatants ready?"

"You bet 'Ttebayo!"

"I am ready, honored Elder."

"Then, on the count of three. One."

Naruto and Hiashi got into their stances, Naruto simply crouching forward, hands planted on his knees as he glared at his opponent. This would be a cake walk compared to his fight with the Uchiha. Only one guy! Hiashi however had crouched as well, both hands out, one aiming towards the ground, the other at the sky, fingers in strange- to Naruto- positions.

"Two."

Naruto's glare intensified, his anger at this man boiling. Though, he felt as if he were forgetting something… This was supposed to be Hinata's father right? Wouldn't that make him…

"Three."

Naruto's eyes widened as Hiashi dashed at him at speed, forcing Naruto immediately on the defensive as he tried to dodge the man's strikes. He got from the little tips Satsuki gave him before he came here that he shouldn't exactly try to block them.

' _Shit! This is the Clan Head! Damnit, I knew something was fishy here Dattebayo!_ '

Grunting as finger strikes grazed him, Naruto felt that there may have been some kind of hostility from this man towards him. Each strike was aimed at a place that would surely incapacitate him, and it was only his reflexes and speed keeping him away from those shots. Still, he could tell if he didn't go on the offensive soon, he'd be screwed!

Jumping back till he hit the wall, Naruto huffed and glared at the man as he advanced on him even up the wall he'd landed on. Keeping himself moving, Naruto ran through hand seals, only to wince as the chakra he was gathering felt sluggish, as if there was a block somewhere keeping him from fully molding it.

"Hmph. Noticed, have you? I have already closed several dozen of your Tenketsu. I'm amazed you can gather chakra at all, but it only goes to show I'll have to put extra effort into finding your bright, happy future. Don't worry, I am not an evil man, I'll be sure to find someone worthy of a Sage."

Naruto grit his teeth, straight out growling at the man. ' _Okay, time to stop playing around! He wants to cut me off from my chakra? Fine! I don't need it!_ '

" _Cold Snap!_ "

The moment Hiashi got within a few feet of Naruto, said boy released a blast of cold that froze Hiashi in an instant, the man's eyes showing signs that they'd been widening before the boy even released the blast.

" _Time Shell!_ "

A clear dome sprung up around the still frozen Hiashi, though he showed signs of breaking out any second. It was for naught however, as Naruto grinned once the bubble was up.

"Don't blink!"

In an instant, Naruto unleased what could only be called a flurry of punches upon Hiashi, those who had their Byakugan active were able to count an even hundred.

Hiashi broke out of the ice after the last hit, but Naruto wasn't done there, quickly clapping his hands together, creating a blinding flash that for some unknown reason merely put spots in the spectators vision. However, for Hiashi it sent the man to the floor screaming, covering his eyes, though he was quick to jump back up, eyes still covered.

"I told you, you won't win! I don't need chakra to beat you, Exploding Pa-urk!"

" _Kaiten!_ "

Hiashi exploded into a swirling blue dome the moment Naruto came within distance, impacting the redhead and sending him flying backwards. Hiashi took this time to quickly stop his rotation, and rub at his eyes a little more, blinking the tears and temporary blindness away.

Naruto groaned as he impacted the wall with a crack, leaning himself against the wall rather than fall to the ground, his legs shaking at the damage he'd taken.

"You are within range of my divination! _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!_ "

What came next could only be explained as a brutal beat down, each hit landing perfectly, and while no real force was put behind them, to Naruto it felt as if he was being hit by his godfather in Sage Mode. Maybe a little exaggerated, but it was a close feeling!

As the last strike hit home, Hiashi stepped back with a sigh, relaxing and moving back a few steps. Naruto groaned on the floor weakly, twitching as he tried to move, but found his body unwilling. ' _So… this is it, huh? … Hah, as if! I still have_ _ **those**_ _…_ '

"G-guh… You think… _huff_ I'm done?!"

"Indeed I do, boy. I have closed your Tenketsu, you can no longer stand. Let alone fight. This match is over, I shall have the team ready to place the seal on your forehead."

"As… If! _**ARCHON!**_ "

In an explosion of power, Naruto's form was overtaken by a dense purple energy. A crater was formed under his feet, little bits of wood flying off around him with the initial explosion of power.

When Naruto's new form was revealed, it left all shocked and awed, and Everyone watching activated their Byakugan. What they saw shocked and confused them, as instead of a solid human form, or even one full of chakra as they expected with such a change, in Naruto's place was a being of pure energy, one they couldn't identify!

"Don't worry. This isn't Sage Mode… It's something completely different."

Naruto's voice had an ethereal echo to it, and seemed to brim with power. A closer look revealed that his feet weren't even touching the ground, instead hovering about an inch above it! "W-what… What is this?!"

"This is the culmination of power, a Mastery of the arts of Magic. The Archon Form makes me a being of pure arcane energy… I don't have long, however, so forgive me for cutting this battle short."

Instantly, it seemed, Naruto was in Hiashi's face, another clear dome like the first one springing up instantaneously, slowing Hiashi down immediately. The man's eyes widened, his view suddenly that of a close up of the floor. Blood and spittle sprung from his lips, and his eyes rolled up as he felt another great force slam into his back, an indent of his body forming in the flooring of the dojo.

As soon as Hiashi lost consciousness, Naruto released his Archon ability, returning to a normal state, letting out a sigh and bringing his hands up to rub his shoulders. It seemed going into that state fixed the closed Tenketsu in his body, so he could move around just fine. Though he would definitely be sore for a while.

Hearing clapping, Naruto blinked and turned to look at the small gathering who'd came to see his fight. From the marks on some of their foreheads, he guessed that some of them were from the 'Branch Family' of the clan. Others bore no such marks, so they had to be the 'Main Family'. Tilting his head, he looked and saw the clapping coming from a mix of both, including the Hyuuga Elders, and even Hinata.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he crouched down and picked up Hiashi, carrying him in a bridal carry, something which made many a Hyuuga in the room snicker. Himawari even pulled a camera from somewhere and snapped a picture of the sight.

From somewhere at the Hyuuga Elder's feet, the small blue toad Ga-chan hopped around to stand before Naruto, looking up at him. "Naruto-sama, the battle has ended in your favor. Here is the document containing the terms as agreed upon."

Nodding, Naruto crouched down and accepted the scroll, holding it firmly, before handing Hiashi off to his wife. Stretching a bit, he suddenly yelped and began hopping on one foot as a smaller foot struck out at his left shin. "I-It's not like I'm grateful or anything! B-But that's for hurting my Tou-sama!" With that, the young Hyuuga Hanabi ran off after her mother as the woman carried her husband to the medical wing.

Grumbling and rubbing his shin, Naruto looked to Hinata, who was giving him a strange look. It was a mix between a glare, well hidden hope, and curiosity.

"What, you gonna kick me in the shin for this too?!"

Closing her eyes, Hinata shook her head, before leaning in and placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek. The boy instantly blushed and backed up waving his arms a bit. "Whoa whoa whoa! That's definitely not what I did this for! Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell!?"

Raising an eyebrow at the redheads actions, Hinata tilted her head a little, "It is not? I apologize, I was unable to hear the terms of this little battle. I had simply assumed you fought for my hand in place of my current… I guess this makes it ex, fiancé."

At this her glare became just a little harsher.

Shaking his head frantically, Naruto waved his hands back and forth before his face. "No! No no, I was doin this to help a friend really! Here, look at the terms."

Tossing the scroll to her, Hinata caught it and unfurled it smoothly, eyes quickly roaming over the words printed upon the parchment. Her eyes widened slowly as she read, before her head snapped up to Naruto. "Who…"

"Eh? Come again?"

One of her hands lashed out, clenching in the boys shirt, as he'd no time to actually put on his armor for this. He found himself being lifted kind of ridiculously easily. "Who asked you to do this?! And why would you go through with it with such a stipulation for your loss!?"

"Whoa, chill out Hinata! Just… Listen, you're probably tired, but go out to the forest of your proving ground…"

"Hmph… Just why should I go there?"

Giving a small smirk, Naruto leaned in to whisper to the girl, not wanting to chance anyone hearing his next words. " _I've left a little paper fan waiting for you there…_ "

Hinata's eyes widened as she processed his words, seeming to tremble for all of a moment, before she released him and shoved the scroll, once more wound up, back into his hands. She was gone in the next moment, making him rub the back of his head.

Turning, he saw some of the Branch Family members looking him over, as well as some of the Main Family members. Honestly it was a little weird… But he was soon distracted by the Hyuuga Elders, who gave him a small bow.

"We will abide by the terms we have set before the match. Congratulations young Sage, not just anyone can boast a win over a Hyuuga, especially not the Head of the Main Family. We shall have a room made available for you, whenever you wish to use it. For now, however, I insist you stay the night, and three days afterwards. We shall have a small feast in your honor."

"Eh? Why? I mean, didn't I kind of just beat up your Clan Head?"

"Yes. Yes you did. But, you are the first to defeat such a powerful member of our clan on what basically amounted to our terms. Trust me, if we'd known of your other skills, we'd have tried to get you not to use them. This would have been pure Taijutsu."

"Heh… Yeah, good thing for me you didn't know about my other abilities. So… Yeah, I wouldn't mind that room if you can get it set up quick enough. I'm pretty tired, you know?"

"Yes, we assume so. We all are a tad tired, you did wake us up in the dead of night for a battle to determine future marital status of two of our members."

"Eheheh… Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of in a rush to get here."

"Yes, but that makes one wonder, just why were you in such a rush to get here? How did you even know about young Hinata's situation?"

"Ah, well, I'm a Sage. We hear things, you know? I can't say who, but I was pretty much urged to come lend my help to Hinata. I'd like to be on good terms with the Hyuuga Clan though, hopefully this doesn't harm that chance?"

"No no, not at all dear boy. The Hyuuga Clan would quite enjoy the boon of having a Sage on our side."

"Heh, boon huh? Well, if the Hyuuga Clan ever needs my help, I'm pretty sure one of you know where I live by now. You know where to find me, yeah?"

XxXxX

Well! That's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have a habit of lolly gagging, as it were. But don't worry! I shouldn't have a problem with it for a while again! Got plenty of rest, took care of some things, and I'm back to writing! At the most, I suspect I'll get chapters out every few days to a week for a while more!

Now, before I actually end the chapter, here's a little omake! It's relevant, yes, and it's also a lemon! So **warning, lemon ahead!** This lemon will contain cuckolding, condoms, a significant age gap between partners, and possibly some anal, rimming, etc. Get ready! Here it comes!

XxXxX

 _Omake! Late Night Visit! Married MILF!_

 _Naruto was happily sleeping in the room the Hyuuga had given him in their compound. The deal was that he couldn't be there all the time, but when he needed a place to stay, or he was having dealings with them again, he could come and it would be there for him whenever. Just as long as he didn't abuse the privilege, say, by staying there weeks or more at a time._

 _Not that he needed or wanted to do such a thing. He wasn't a member of the Hyuuga Clan, after all, nor was he some freeloader who'd try to move in with someone and mooch off them. He had money damn it! If he was so strapped for a place to actually live, he'd just buy a place. For now his apartment was good enough, though._

 _He was woken however, once more that night in fact, by movement on his futon, one of the only things in the room besides a dresser and a small table. Blinking his eyes sleepily, he couldn't find it in himself to wake fully just yet, giving a little breath as a slight weight settled on his legs. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and some shinobi sandals, so when the former was slipped a bit down his thighs, it made him blink._

 _But, this could have well been a dream, so he ignored it against the better judgment of a weird voice in his head._

 _Yeah, that's what this was. The feel of something wet and warm engulfing his flaccid member, making it soon harden and twitch, it had to be just a kick ass dream._

 _That thought of course only increased as something wet, warm and tight engulfed him, drawing a sleepy moan from him at the feel of it. Yeah, this definitely had to be a dream. He'd never felt anything like this before. Better, maybe, sort of, but damn, the way that tightness was snug, but not too much, it made him tingle!_

 _Soon an up and down type motion began on his junk, and in his sleep, he bit his lip and gave a few bucks of his hips. Furrowing his sleepy brow as a womanly giggle reached his ears, he shook his head side to side and ignored it again, even though he found he couldn't move his hips. Huh, he thought he was supposed to be able to do whatever he wanted in a dream, as long as he realized it was a dream?_

 _Lifting his head, he was able to see a head of dark hair bobbing up and down slowly on his crotch, likely where the awesome feeling was coming from. However, he noticed hands on his hips, keeping them down, and as he blinked, he began to think._

 _Maybe this wasn't a dream…_

" _H-Holy shit, wh-mmph?!"_

 _One of the hands immediately shot from his hip to his mouth, covering it and stopping his sound before it could get too loud. Then the feeling at his member stopped, and his eyes widened like dinner plates as the head of the lady who'd been sucking him was revealed._

" _Shhhh~. We're forbidden from activating our Byakugan within the compound unless it's an emergency, but if you're too loud we'll be found out.~"_

 _Gulping audibly, Naruto's head fell right back with a moan, still muffled by the woman's hand, as she went back to sucking him off. If he were honest, despite how fucking awesome this felt, he was quite nervous, if just a little sleepy still. This is because, there atop his legs, sucking his dick like her favorite flavored popsicle in summer, was none other than Hyuuga Himawari. Hinata's mother._

 _And damn, did she know how to suck a dick!_

 _In relatively little time, she had Naruto cumming down her throat, a happy moan coming from her as his own muffled sound echoed softly in the room. To her surprise, she was down there for almost a full minute, gulping down the boys sumptuous seed, it was surprisingly thick, plenty warm, and a bit salty. Well, she knew coming in here that a mans seed would never qualify as delicious, but it wasn't too bad, honestly._

 _Plus, the boy was a ninja, a Sage, and a member of_ that _clan. So she guessed the amount and quality were about right, if a little surprising for his age._

 _After gulping down what had to be an entire pint of the stuff, Himawari slowly came up from the young redheads cock, increasing suction as she got to the head to make sure she got everything. Licking her lips, she sat up, finally uncovering Naruto's mouth, leaving him panting only slightly, but otherwise he was simply a little shaken from her actions, and the result._

" _My~ Such volume! If so much thick stuff was shot inside of me… Hmhm~ Well, it's a good thing I came prepared~. Ah, you're not even going soft, either… Hmhmhmhm~ You're going to spoil some woman rotten in bed someday~."_

 _Reaching between her breasts, the wife of the Hyuuga Clan Head pulled out what looked to be a dark blue square packet. Placing it between her lips, she closed one of her eyes as she then slid her sleeping yukata off her shoulders, letting it fall completely._

 _Naruto's eyes widened, and he gulped again, dick twitching at the sight. It was as the woman had said, he'd not gotten soft even a little, which spoke of his stamina._

 _Once her sleeping yukata was off, and pushed to the side of Naruto's futon, Himawari smiled down at Naruto and tore open the packet she'd pulled from her cleavage._

" _A-a condom?" Naruto asked, voice low since he remembered her warning. He knew it was wrong, but he_ somehow _found it in himself to not care. So what if this was Hiashi's wife? Hinata and Hanabi's mother? She was hot, and apparently into him enough to come visit his room late at night._

" _Ara?~ Did you think I'd let you have me raw? I'm sorry, but despite what I'm doing, only my husband has that privilege~." She winked at him, before reaching down and beginning to slip the condom over his dick, sliding it down over the tip, before expertly slipping it fully over his member. It was a bit snug, to say the least._

 _Shuffling forward, Himawari reached for Naruto's hands, placing them on her waist just above her hips. Smiling down at him, she lifted her hips a bit and rubbed the condom clad tip of his penis against her womanly folds. They were puffy and slick from her earlier actions, which had certainly turned her on. The boy was far from small, and was filled with vitality, after all._

 _His somewhat girlish looks aside, he was a fine catch, and would be for any woman wanting a steady relationship with him. However, for her it only seemed more so, since the sex was all she had been wanting. It'd been so long…_

" _A-ah~ Ee~!"_

 _The woman's gasp and squeak as she slowly slid down Naruto's cock were accompanied by a grunt from said boy, his hips gripping her waist a bit tighter, till the woman was firmly planted back in his lap. "Oooooh~ Mmnf, Naruto-kun~" She gasped, giving a little whine as his hands left her, eyes closing however as she relished the feeling of him stretching her deepest depths. She could feel him so deep, the head of his cock was kissing her cervix…_

 _It was a deep kiss, too._

 _Gasping and letting her eyes open in surprise, Himawari was treated to Naruto crushing her up against his chest in a hug, hands moving to her ass and gripping tight, drawing a moan from the woman as Naruto faceplanted in her chest, face between her lush bust. As a fully grown woman, and a two time mother, she was a very generous E-cup, after all, so the boy would have been stupid to ignore them._

 _Suddenly however, Himawari went through a slight spinning sensation, her vision seeming to turn upside down as she found herself on her back, hands no longer on her ass, but instead on her thighs, drawing them around the boys hips._

" _Just hold on a sec, I want to be able to hear your voice as we do this."_

 _His words confused her, till he took one of his hands from her thighs and placed it on the floor. A quick buildup of chakra later, and a long line of seals scrawled along the floor, till there was a small seal on each wall, the door, ceiling, and floor where his palm was. "What…?"_

" _Sound Proof Seal. Be as loud as you wanna be, Mrs. Hyuuga~"_

 _Giggling softly and looping her arms over the confident boys shoulders, the woman smirked, "Ara~ I think I much prefer Hyuuga-sama from you, young man~"_

" _Hmph, We'll see who's calling whom '-sama' in just a bit, Dattebayo~."_

 _With that the boy gave Himawari no more time to think, drawing his hips back, only to slam them back into hers. Her eyes widened, before her eyelids fluttered and she squeezed her arms around the boys neck as he began hammering his hips into hers. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was abundant, but if his seals were working, she figured there was no need to worry. She let her mouth fall open._

" _Oooooooh!~ Yes~ It's been too looooong!"_

 _Her cries rang in Naruto's ear, only serving to spur him on, his hips pounding into the woman's own, his condom clad cock digging deep each time, giving a hard 'kiss' to her cervix with each movement. Having had children, it was a little lose though, and though it hurt a little the closer to penetration it got, Himawari found herself actually craving that moment, when he'd bust through into her womb…_

 _Naruto continued his movements like this for several minutes, slowly building a light sheen of sweat, Himawari doing the same. However, he was growing frustrated at being unable to get a proper feel due to the condom. But no matter how frustrated he got, he didn't think of removing it, since that miiiight just ruin his chances of getting this again, something he felt was a really good chance right now._

 _So instead, after a small growl against the woman's neck, he pulled away from her and lifted one of her legs, moving to straddle her other one as he shoved himself deep into her again. This new position made her practically sing, her sounds echoing throughout the room, though he'd faith in his seals to keep the sounds within the room, and the room Only._

" _I-I can't! Oh kami~! I-I'm!"_

 _Naruto grinned and began to thrust faster. Perhaps this is just what he needed? If he remembered correctly, when he'd made Tsunade orgasm so long ago it'd felt fucking awesome, so perhaps that would be just enough to bypass the stupid feeling of the condom?_

 _Encouraged by the woman's cries, Naruto only drove his hips faster, hugging her leg with one arm, reaching down with the other to plant a sharp smack on her plush, womanly ass as he thrust into her._

" _Eeeeeeeek!~~"_

 _Growling, Naruto continued thrusting as the woman came, feeling her clench so tight around him, milking him. Even through the condom, Naruto knew he'd made the right call, as it proved just enough, that with a few more thrusts, he slammed himself home and came himself._

 _Panting was all that could be heard then, well, panting and moaning, the former from both of them, and the latter from Himawari, as Naruto had indeed penetrated her womb before cumming himself. She could feel the condom expanding in her deepest depth, flooding with heat that made her tingle. Still, she was aware that they'd have to clean up the floor when they were done._

" _Mmmmmn~ Naruto-kun~ Hmhm, I think you're going to need to wash up after this.~"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Your thigh."_

 _Looking down, Naruto blushed, but also growled in delight and pride at the sight of his left thigh being absolutely soaked._

" _Damn, you're such a squirter Himawari-chan!"_

" _Oh dear~ Calling me '-chan', you're not making fun of an old woman, are you?"_

 _The hint of danger to her tone made Naruto shake his head rapidly, giving her leg a squeeze before releasing it and letting the woman, turn back onto her back._

" _N-No! Uh, nope. I mean it, you don't look very old at all! I uh, might sound silly for using the word, but you're gorgeous Himawari. Heh, I'm just glad you wanted to do something like this with me of all people."_

" _Now why wouldn't I, hm? You've done so much for my little girls, when the stakes were so high should you have lost. Plus, I think you may have taken my husband down a peg or three. That form of yours, those abilities. You had him almost completely outclassed."_

 _Naruto thumbed his nose in pride, before shaking his head and slowly pulling himself from the woman, though he had to tug a bit when the condom felt like it didn't want to come out. With a gasp from Himawari and a sharp tug, however, it finally came out with a lewd sucking sound._

 _Tying the thing off as he removed it, he gave a small sigh and a little pout. Himawari noticed this and raised an eyebrow as she sat up, Naruto moving to dismount her leg. "What's wrong sweetie? Didn't you enjoy yourself?"_

" _Hm? Oh! Yeah, I totally enjoyed myself, it's just…" He pouted in a way that made the woman giggle, "I kinda wish we weren't done…"_

" _Hmmm… Well…~ We don't have to be~"_

" _Eh? But I thought you said I had to use a condom? I had my face between those beauties, I don't remember feeling any more packages…"_

 _Himawari giggled and carefully crawled into Naruto's lap, making him blush as she settled herself against him, his cock behind her, twitching against the curve of her ass. "Well, who said that's the only hole I'm willing to use…?~ I've got one more I won't mind you using without a condom~."_

 _Naruto blinked, before his whole face turned red, making Himawari giggle at him happily. "A-are you serious?!"_

" _Oh, I'm completely serious~. Reach into my yukata's right sleeve."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, but complying nonetheless, Naruto grabbed at the sleeve and blinked as he felt something. Reaching in, he grasped a cylindrical item, a container of some sorts, before pulling it out and tilting his head a bit._

" _What's this?"_

" _My dear boy, that's top quality lubricant."_

 _Naruto dropped it as if he'd been burned, face once more burning with a blush as Himawari laughed lightly, all in good fun._

" _Don't worry~ It's for me my dear. You remember what I just offered you, right?"_

 _Nodding his head, Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the thought, a good shiver, his erection snapping back from half hard to fully hard. It may not have seemed unnatural to be going almost soft after two times, but for him it showed how tired he was. He'd been woken up in the middle of the night, rushed to a different clan compound, had a fight with the head of that clan, and then been woken up again to have sex._

 _Admittedly, there were tons and tons of Worse things to be woken up for, so he couldn't really complain this time._

 _Picking up the dropped bottle of lubricant, Himawari looked Naruto in the eyes with a small grin. "This hole of mine is virgin, my Husband never wants to touch it… The problem with that is that pleasing myself anally is one of my favorite ways.~ Are you willing to help me, dear Naruto-kun~?"_

 _Naruto gulped. Blinked. Then growled, eyes bleeding red as he grabbed the lube from the woman, who was quite surprised that she could see the effects, yet not feel any of the chakra from the boys tenant. Oh yes, she knew what he was, in fact, all Hyuuga knew, as did any clan with a representative on the Village Council._

 _The Hyuuga, and indeed the rest of the clans, just weren't stupid enough to do anything against the boy for something like that. It'd be like trying to kill someone with a scroll just because there was a kunai sealed inside. Sure if you did it right you might be able to pull it off, but that wasn't the point._

 _Shivering at the look of those eyes, Himawari allowed herself to be pushed over, and then rolled over onto her stomach. Blushing a little at this point, she looked back as she felt Naruto's hands on her ass, thumbs pulling her cheeks apart. The boy was just staring at her now, and it was a little unnerving…_

" _H-Hey now, don't just look at it~ You know what I wa-AH! N-Nooo~"_

 _Her cry at the end was because Naruto had, instead of using the lube to prepare her, simply stuffed his face against her ass, his tongue lashing out against her puckered star. She could have made the argument that it was dirty, but she knew for a fact it wasn't. Not only was she a kunoichi who took exceptional care of All of her body, but she semi-regularly played with herself there, so she made extra sure it was always clean, inside and out._

 _It was still quite embarrassing though, to have someone willing and even Eager to put not only their face, but their tongue back there._

 _For the next several minutes Himawari was a moaning, trembling mess as Naruto rimmed her, and even just going on instinct he was doing a damn good job at it. He would swirl his tongue along the outer rim, teasing her, only to jam his tongue into the hole as far as it would go, drawing squeaks and husky moans from her as she pushed back against his face, which most of the time only made him pull back and continue teasing._

 _Yup. They'd most definitely need to replace his futon discretely. And bathe. With loooots of scrubbing._

 _Finally however, Naruto seemed to have enough of her ass, and though he seemed hesitant, he pulled his head up and licked his lips as if he'd just tasted a five star dessert. Something that only made the watching Himawari blush more. Well, the boy definitely knew how to please a woman~._

" _Mmmn~ F-Finally going to take the plunge, as it were? Come, I need this~"_

 _Growling, Naruto didn't respond, instead taking the lube and pushing the cap to open it, before simply pouring plenty of it over his dick. Slathering it all along his length, he then poured some over the Hyuuga woman's ass, making it glisten a bit in the moonlight entering the room. To him though it was glorious, his eyesight much better than a normal persons, especially when using even just a little of the Kyuubi's chakra._

 _Aiming the flow at the hole he'd just had his tongue digging in voraciously, he pushed the head of his cock against that opening as he poured, using up most of the lube before even beginning to push. Both Himawari and him moaned at the press of his hips, more so when the head of his cock popped in with very little difficulty due to the lube and Naruto's recent tonguing._

 _Slowly, Naruto pushed further in, drawing a hot moan from the woman under him, till finally his hips were pressed firmly against her lubed up ass. Both participants were shaking at the feeling of it, Himawari because her asshole was and insides were being stretched out so deliciously, and she was feeling it possibly more than her pussy had. Naruto was shaking because of how tight and hot this hole was compared to the woman's other one, or even her mouth._

 _Try as he might, due to the high quality lube he'd poured onto her ass, Naruto was finding it quite impossible to find a good grip on it. So instead, he leaned over the woman, moving to one knee while his other knee was bent, foot planted on the ground to keep him steady. Reaching under Himawari, Naruto grasped her tits and gave them a squeeze, pulling her up forcefully and shuffling his planted foot forward to get a better grip._

 _Crushing Himawari to his chest, Naruto began to hammer his hips into her ass, his balls slapping her pussy with each impact. Both were letting out lurid moans, alongside Naruto's growls, his face pressed into her neck as they moved together in an alteration to the world's oldest dance._

 _Each impact of hips to slippery ass drove them closer to the edge, and Naruto was just fatigued enough that he felt they would go at relatively the same time, give or take a second or two. This would most certainly not do._

 _Releasing one of Himawari's breasts, Naruto trailed his hand down her stomach, till he was cupping her crotch, two fingers digging into her pussy and slipping inside. "Oooooh~ N-Naruto-kun!~ Yes, H-Harder!" She gasped, pushing herself back against Naruto's thrusts into her asshole._

 _Their movements were almost choreographed in fluidity, neither's thrusts throwing the other off, no movement out of pace, the rhythm of their thrusts going strong. And then Naruto started straight out assaulting her clit, and the woman tightened exponentially around him. With a grunt, he forced his cock in and out of her ass as the woman came. From his position, he was able to see the lewd Squirt the woman did upon orgasm, eyes widening._

" _W-Woah…"_

" _Nooooo~ D-don't look~!" She whined, though the sight of it, the woman's words, and the feel of her ass seeming to try and stop his dick from moving at all, all seemed to set him off. Hard._

 _With a growl, Naruto pushed himself flush against Himawari, crushing her to his chest once more as he came for a third and final time that night, flooding the woman's ass with heat, thick, liquid heat that filled her up just so nicely._

 _By the time he finished, He had one hand firmly planted on the ground, though his arm was shaking, as he held Himawari against the floor with his body, still firmly lodged in her asshole._

 _They stayed like this for a full ten minutes, basking in the afterglow, and Naruto in the scent of their sweat and sex. They'd have to open the window, and soon if they didn't wanna get caught the second they opened the door._

 _After a while, Himawari moaned and reluctantly gave Naruto a push with her back, signaling for him to move. He did so slowly, eyes returned to normal during the after sex moment they'd had. His cock slipped from her now gaped asshole with a lewd slurp noise, followed by a small flood of his cum, which he took pride in watching with a little grin._

 _He even pouted when Himawari began to move, following her as she stood up and gave a little stretch. He was surprised to find her hugging him, however, but he returned it quick enough, simply basking in her presence once more before she released him._

" _Mmmn, That was wonderful~ We'll have to do it again sometime, Naruto-kun~" She winked, before turning and, with a noticeable limp, walked to the window to open it, letting the pheromones and scent of their recent sex slowly exit the room._

" _Heh, I definitely wouldn't mind. Though, and I really hate saying this, don't you feel bad basically cheating on your husband like this?"_

" _Hmmm… Well, just a little. I mean, he was planning to force our children to marry men they didn't like, and even bare them children. Now, I know it would be 'for the clan' and all, but that just sounds a little too much like fatherly consented rape to me."_

" _Thank you!"_

 _Naruto threw his hands up, making Himawari break out into a small fit of giggles, before she collected herself and gave the young redhead a smile. "Thank you for this. Truly. It's been years since my husband has touched me, so I truly needed this."_

" _Aw, well, Happy to help Dattebayo!"_

" _Yes, well. Next time, please refrain from using almost an entire bottle of lubricant, young man.~ It's not exactly cheap.~"_

" _Ah…"_

 _Naruto blushed sheepishly, before shaking his head and giving a smile of his own, "Heh, don't worry! I'll replace it with a better kind! Ah, discretely of course."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Himawari shook her head softly, "Well, it won't be easy. As I said, it was top quality lubricant, it won't be easy to replace. And it certainly won't be cheap, I expect."_

" _Don't worry about it! It's a promise, and I never break one of those, 'Ttebayo!"_

 _Giggling softly, Himawari nodded, before giving a small sniff of the air. "Well, I believe the scent has dissipated enough for me to take my leave.~ I hope to see you again, Naruto-kun~"_

 _With a wink, and a kiss on the cheek, Himawari swiftly dressed in her yukata and left, making sure to close the door quickly but quietly._

 _Standing there with a goofy grin on his face after the woman left, Naruto stretched, before looking around and quickly making an emergency storage seal on the bottom of his foot, before sealing away the futon, before writing a note telling how he had something important come up, and that he needed to leave._

 _Honestly he just had to clean himself up and get rid of any evidence before he was found like this, smelling of a woman and sex quite heavily. In the Hyuuga Compound. At night._

 _Yeah, that wouldn't go over well, he figured._

 _He was gone the next morning, nobody any the wiser as to what had transpired in his room that night. Nobody except him, and Hyuuga Himawari, wife of the Hyuuga Clan Head, and mother of Hinata and Hanabi._

XxXxX

There you have it! A nice long chapter, even if quite a bit of it was a lemon. I do have a habit of making them long and detailed… Tell me if you liked it! Also, no, Hinata's mom is not in the harem. No room. She's gonna be the first of his 'friends with benefits' kinda gals. Also, I know since the end of the manga, people might feel weird about the Name of Hinata's and Hanabi's mom… I am aware of what I did, and the way I see it, in My Story, if it every gets that far, Hinata's female child will be named after her mother, and Boruto will just… Not exist. Probably.

In any case! There you have it as well! The reason I genderbent Satsuki, made Hinata loads more confident. I'm shipping them, and I can't stand Sasuke/Hinata pairings, so I compromised. The pairing there will be Fem!Sasuke/Hinata. Though, I may do a thing in the future, you know, when they start wanting babies, but can't have them on their own? Yeah, I plan to have them ask Naruto to be the 'donor' of sorts.

Anyway! This is the Tenth chapter, so to apologize for the wait, and the fact it'll be the last till I get done with ten chapters of my Incubus Naruto stories, I made it a doozy! Enjoy!


End file.
